What Lies Ahead!
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke moved to Charlotte North Carolina after she found out she was pregnant and that her boyfriend and best friend where hooking up behind her back. 9 months later Brooke has her baby and begins to co-parent with Lucas Scott. What happens when she decides to move back to Tree Hill after expanding her company and starts to see Lucas a lot more? Keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi Oi Guys, I'm back again with anther Brucas story. This idea was given to me by someone else who have asked for me to write it for them. After this story I shall write my squeal to Hurt by Him, Lost by Him.**

 **I hope ya'll like this story... I have written and will upload just two chapters at the moment and then will continue after I get back from my holiday on the 16** **th** **of November.**

 **Anyway guys do ENJOY!**

"Just one more push Brooke. You're doing great" Kelly my midwife says as I pant exhausted.

"I can't. I'm so tired" I cry leaning back in the bed resting my head on the pillow.

"Oh sweetie you're doing great just one more push darling" Karen says kissing the side of my head and running her finger over my hand.

"Brookie your almost there" Haley says from the other side of me.

"Ready Brooke?" Kelly asks. I shake my head and she squeezes my knees in support "on three. One"

"I can't push anymore" I cry

"Two" Kelly continues "Three... Push Brooke. One more"

I muster up all the energy I have left and begin to push "AARRRGGHHH!" I scream one last time before relaxing back into the bed. The room filled with sweet baby cries as Kelly took my baby to clean him.

"Congratulations Brooke, it's a boy" Kelly comes over with a blue bundle in her arms and places my baby boy into my arms.

"Oh Brooke his gorgeous" Karen says moving the blanket from his face and looking down at him "you done great honey" she kisses my head again.

"He really is beautiful Brookie" Haley states also looking down at him "congrats"

I look down at my beautiful baby boy and I suddenly feel a wave of love and affection. I felt our connection when he would kick inside my belly, but now holding him in my arms I know I will always protect him from anything that life throws at him.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Haley asks.

I have thought about it, but I don't speak to his father right now. He knows about me being pregnant, but we already agreed on a system for this to work. I moved to Charlotte a year ago after I found out I was pregnant and after I found out Lucas had cheated on me with my bestfriend Peyton.

I agreed for Lucas to see his child, but only because Karen and Haley both said they would drive down to pick him up and then bring him back. I did not want to see or speak to Lucas at the moment and everyone understood that.

Now picking his name was the hardest thing. I wanted to pick a name that would give him his own identity and that would suit him. I look down at my baby boy and smile when he stirs moving his arms about. He was so cute.

"His name is... Elijah Keith Scott" I also let Karen persuade me to give him Lucas's last name.

"It's perfect" Karen smiles "just like him"

 **A year later**

A sleeping Elijah stirs in his cot and then let's out a piercing scream. I stand to my feet putting my pencil down and wandering over to his crib. I reach down and take him in my hands "shhhh" I bounce him on my hip out of the living room and towards the kitchen "is someone hungry" I coo going over to the fridge and taking out a bottle to warm up. Elijah settles down a little as I place him in his high chair.

"Brooke... You home?" a voice travelled down the hall towards the kitchen "hey Brookie" Haley pokes her head through the kitchen door and smiles "and there's my favourite little guy" she bounces over to Elijah and strokes his cheek.

I heat up a pan full of water and place the bottle inside to heat it up. Once it was hot enough for Elijah I test it on my hand and then pass it to Haley "you wanna feed him while I get his things ready?" Haley takes the bottle from me and starts to feed Eli.

It was time for Lucas to have Elijah for the weekend so Haley was here to take him. Don't get me wrong I still haven't got use to the fact that I have to share Elijah with Lucas and that he goes for the weekend leaving the house awfully quiet, but I agreed and I wasn't going to deprive Eli from his father.

I grab his blue travel bag and start to get his things ready. Once I packed everything inside I head back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"So I have his things ready and I brought him a new car seat did you want to use it for the ride?" it was 3 hours 37 minutes to Tree Hill, but Haley or Karen didn't mind taking the trip. Apparently Elijah was worth it. Everyone loved him.

"Nah its okay Lucas brought him a new one too for the ride. He asks about you Brooke" ignoring her comment about Lucas asking about me and hand her his bag. I walk around the island and place the now empty bottle into the steriliser and then pick Eli up from his high chair.

"You be a good boy for daddy okay and be a good boy for Auntie Haley too" Elijah gurgles making me smile with pride "oh could you tell Lucas that his started to walk now. Just a short distance, but when you put him down he wants to walk" Haley nods and we head down the hall to the front door "oh and his birthday is on Monday and I'm going to come pick him up, but can you be there too so you can bring him out side to me please" Haley nods

"Will you ever forgive Lucas Brooke?" I shrug my shoulders not actually knowing if I could forgive him for what he did "Tree Hill misses you" just like I miss it. I strap Elijah into his car seat and make sure he was secure. When I was happy with it I place a kiss to his head and then shut the door.

"Tell Karen thank you for the pie she sent for my birthday last weekend" I give Haley a hug and then she gets into her car. I wave him off and wait until their out of sight before I head back into a quiet house and get back to my sketching.

I push the double doors open to the Clothes Over Bros building and smile at my employees as I past them "good afternoon Miss Davis" Masie says from behind the front desk.

"Oh Masie I've told you, call me Brooke. Miss Davis is my mother" she nods and takes a seat typing back at her computer.

I make my way over to the elevator and take it up to my office. The door pings open and I walk out being greeted by Poppy my assistant "Your ice tea Brooke" I take it from her and take a sip "so did Haley come and pick up Eli?" I nod "aww that little guy is kissed around here" like I said everyone loved Elijah.

"How many meetings have I got today Poppy?" I walk into my office and place my ice tea down and sit at my desk "oh and have Laura and Charlie finished the spring line, the deadline is Sunday?"

"You have 2 meetings, one in 20 minutes and one at 7:00 via Skype with Hazel" I nod listening to her "and yes they have finished the line. They're down at the studio now doing the photo shoot for the magazine"

"Oh that is great" I smile happy with my employees listening to what I say "Monday is Eli's birthday so I'm going to go get him from Lucas's house so I need you to reschedule my meetings for Monday okay" Poppy nods typing into her iPad "my little guy is walking now too. His just like his parents so determined to do things bless him"

"He is precious" Poppy states.

I go through my first meeting and thank Poppy for having everything ready once it was over. I had a fashion show to get ready for next months fashion week and two shipments of fabric needing to be shipped over. Poppy had everything written down and I knew everything was in good hands. I don't know what I'd do without her.

When I left Tree Hill I used some of my inheritance money to start my own clothing line which then turned into my own company and now we are going world wide. In just a year I had my company built and my clothing line was in shops and on models at fashion shows. All my dreams came true even with a baby on my hip.

"Oh Brooke..." I look up from answering my emails and at Poppy "Flo has been emailing me about empty buildings for your next destination"

My name is on three buildings in LA, New York and obviously Charlotte North Carolina and my Clothes are in many designer shops around the country and around the globe.

"Where is this destination?" I look back at my screen as Poppy looked down at her iPad and clicks a couple times.

"Tree Hill" I look up at her waiting for her to start laughing, but she doesn't.

"Wait your serious?" she nods

"It's okay Brooke. I'm sure Flo can find somewhere else for your next company to be built"

"No wait" I say just thinking about it. Would it be better if I drive down to Tree Hill to the destination just to have a look. I mean it wouldn't hurt to just look right? "tell Flo I'm going to go have a look at it tomorrow morning, but nothing is a definite" Poppy nods and presses a button on her Bluetooth ear piece thing.

"Hi Flo it's Poppy" and then she walks out of my office and I get back to checking my emails.

Could this be fate or whatever they call it? This doesn't mean Elijah and I have to move back home. I'm just going to have a look right?

I have to stop over thinking everything and just stay clam and collective. Things will work out in the end.

 **Let me know what ya'll think.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all loads... Roch xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2. Hope you ENJOY!  
I will be back when I get back from my holiday. Bye for now.**

I ran over and grabbed my phone from the counter and on the third ring I slide my finger across the screen then bring the Oh own to my ear "Hello Brooke Davis"

"Hi Brooke" Poppy says "the fabric came in this morning. Did you want Gabi and Daniel to start with your new line?"

"That came in really fast" I slide my jacket on and grab my bag from the hook along with my car keys "and yes let them start the new line and have a sample for me by the time I get back from Tree Hill" I go out the front door and lock it behind me.

"Are you heading to the new location now?"

I open my car door and get in shutting the door behind me I put my key into the engine "Yeah I'm gonna head into Tree Hill now, but I'm not stopping I'll be back by this afternoon"

"You sure I can always..." Poppy begins to say, but I cut her off.

"I'm only going to check the place out" I state adamant that is the only reason why I'm going back to my home town.

I haven't been back in over a year. Like I said before I moved when I was just a few months pregnant with Elijah and I never looked back since. I haven't spoken to Lucas since I left and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon.

It's going to be a quick in and out sort of thing.

I put the car into drive "Poppy I'll call you when I'm on my way back"

"Okay" she replies then we both hang up.

I pull out of my drive and head out onto the road heading for Tree Hill.

I follow the directions on my Tom Tom that Poppy had given me and pull into a cute little building lot. I park my car and get out. I see a youngish women standing at the entrance dressed in a blue blouse with a black pencil skirt. She flashed me a smile as I head towards her.

"Miss Davis?" she holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi" I greet taking her hand and giving it a swift shake "you must be Florence White"

"Call me Flo" she insists "anyway Poppy said this isn't your ideal town for a new location, but she said you wanted to see it before you pass on it"

I look up at the building surprised at how it looks closer up. It wouldn't need much work on the outside. Just a sign and a few windows would need to be repaired to my standard.

"Shall we take a look inside?" I nod and I follow Flo into the building "so this building used to be a law firm. It had six floors which are the lobby which is this floor" I nod listening to her "the other floors have eight rooms and a conference room on each floor and the top floor would usually be the owners floor, but you could obviously do what you like" I follow her into the lift as she shows me the rest of the building.

It was nice, but it would have to be run by someone and since Mackenzie runs my New York location and Natalie runs my LA location with assistance from me on occasion I would need to hire another person to manage my Charlotte location until I got this one up and running.

But I did like this spot. A few other buildings surrounded it and the cat park was a good size for my employees. The only thing stopping me would be Elijah. I mean I don't want him to keep moving him back and forth, but I could rent out a hotel room for a few months while I get this location set up. It could be easier for Haley or Karen to come get him to take to Lucas.

And then there is Lucas. Did I really want to stay in the same town as the guy who tore my heart out and stomped on it with my now ex friend? Did I really want to risk running into him at the grocery store or in the street. Tree Hill is a small town, I'm bound to bump into him at some point if I decide to take this building, but it's such a good place and spot and I'd be stupid to let it go.

"So what do you think?" Florence asks bringing me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I look back up at the building as we stand outside and in vision what it would be like. My people creating magazines and clothes and happy faces from customers. My website being a big hit. I take a deep breath end turn to Flo "I'll take it" she beams a smile at nods.

"Great" she bounces over to me "I'll get the paper work sorted" I take my check book out of my bag and write her the check. She takes it and the smile still plastered on her face "here are the keys. The papers will be with you by the end of the day"

I thank Flo and then we go our separate ways. I turn around to head back to my car when I spot someone standing just inches away from my car. He looked over at me and I stood frozen on the spot. I knew it... This town was too small for me not to bump into him.

"Brooke" my name fell off his tongue and floated to my ears bringing me back to reality with him standing in front of me "what... I thought Haley said you were coming on Monday to get him. Ma is watching him at the moment"

"I am..." my body finally found its movement "I'm just... I was just... I'm here for Business" I mutter fumbling with my keys "I'm sorry I have to go. I'll be back on Monday to collect Elijah"

"Wait Brooke..." but I ignore him and get into my car. I didn't know what it was going to be like seeing him again, but the feeling I got just locking eyes with him made my heart skip a beat. I knew I'd bumping him since I'm going to be staying down here for a bit, but the wind got knocked out of me as he said my name.

The feelings I tried for a while year to bury fluttered back just in his presence. I put my care into drive and pull out seeing Lucas standing back watching as I pull back onto the road and head back to Charlotte. Being here in Tree Hill is going to be harder than I thought.

I sent Poppy a quick text telling her that I accepted the location and that I needed her to find someone that can manage my Charlotte building while I'm in Tree Hill. She messaged back a quick.

 **You got it Brooke. P X**

And I knew she had it under control that is why she got the job. She was super good at it and bailed my ass out numerous of times when I've needed it. She was a god send.

I get back to the house and load my Mac up to look for the best pent house to rent while in Tree Hill. The Holton Hotel peaked my interest so I click on their website happy with what my eyes scan over. I decide to go with this hotel for the next few months.

Once everything was booked in I felt happy with my decision to pick Tree Hill as my next destination. Now our living situation was sorted I just needed a place for Elijah to go when I'm at work. Here he has Sara our weekday Nanny from 9 to 4 and then she drops him off by the office and I have Poppy entertain him while I'm in my meetings then his attention is all mine for the rest of the day.

It wouldn't be fair to ask Sara to drive 3 hours to pick and drop him off throughout the weekdays. I needed a new plan. Lucas floated into my head. Would he want any more access to seeing his son than the weekend? I'd only know that if I talk to him, but am I truly ready for that kind of move right now?

I mean seeing him today for my heart to skip a beat. Maybe I could pubs myself through the awkward tension we have and suck it up. I mean I am the mother to his child. It'll be good for Elijah when his older if Lucas and I are at least at a civil state. Keeping that in my mind I push myself up and plonk my bum onto a stool at the island in my kitchen. I had so much to do before the builders come in to start the work on my new building.

Monday was finally here and it was Elijah's birthday and I was heading down to tree hill to go pick him up with the assistance of Haley of course. She was going to meet me there and then hand me my little boy. All morning I got everything ready for his little party I was having for him. Sara was coming with her little boy and Haley and Karen were going to make an appearance too and a couple other people were joining us.

I glanced over at the clock "shit" I mutter jogging over to my jacket putting it on and then grabbing my phone and car keys and I was out the door and in my car within minutes. I quickly pulled out of my drive and onto the road heading for Tree Hill.

When I was at the border I texted Haley to let her know I was literally a few minutes away. I pulled up to Lucas's house admiring the building. There was no change since I was last here. I honked my horn and the still very red door opened revealing Haley. She gave me a wave and a smile before bringing Elijah out to me.

I got out the car and took him from her "there my little man is" I coo tickling his stomach. He let out soft giggles melting my heart "I've missed you" I kiss his chubby cheek.

"So Karen and I will be there about 3ish" Haley says bringing me out of baby brain.

"Yeah that's fine" I slightly turn my head to see Lucas standing by the door. I knew I could feel his eyes on me. I give him a glance then look away rocking Elijah on my hip "Well I better go"

"His been fed, burped and Karen said his been walking around all weekend and crawled a few times too" I nod running a finger over his cheek "oh and Luke said that he can't have Elijah this weekend because his away with work, but can he have him Wednesday and Thursday instead" I glance back over at the door and there he still stood.

"Okay, but are you or Karen okay to come get him?"

"I'm working, but Karen said she wouldn't mind. Lucas already asked" I nod accepting that "so I will see you later little man" Haley kisses his cheek "and I'll see you later too Brooke" I give her a side hug

I strap Elijah in his car seat; I checked it over and then shut his door. I hugged Haley once more and then got into my car. I started the engine and pulled out if the drive. I looked up at Lucas once more his eyes met mine and for just a second the feelings I had for him fluttered to my stomach. I forgot how much he meant to me before he screwed everything up.

I shrugged it off and wave bye to Haley and then head back to Charlotte. We got back to the house I place Elijah down in his play pen as I started to continue with decorating the living room with banners and the table with plates and cups. I then lift him into my arms and hang him on my hip as we go into the kitchen. I put on the radio and place him into his high chair. He claps along with the music a big smile on his beautiful little chubby face.

I started to cook the buffet for whoever was making an appearance. I open a bag of Cheetos and pour the contents into a bowl and place it in front of him. He beamed his smile up at me and rocked side to side to the music.

This is what feels my heart. Seeing him so happy.

It came to half 2 and I had me and Elijah bathed and dressed nicely. I put him in a checkered smart shirt and a pair of black jeans with the converse Haley had brought him for his first birthday present. He looked so cute in it.

The house started to fill up with guests and Elijah got passed around everyone cooing at him and kissing his cheeks. He loved the attention smiling away still clapping his hands. He was one happy baby. I made sure the baby gates were secure and made sure everyone used them.

"Brooke!" I look over to the front door and see Nathan walk in with Haley attached to his hand "it's been too long Davis" he walks over and brings me into a hug "how have you been. Hales updates me on things, but you know"

"I'm good Nate" I reply "I have my company and Elijah keeps me on my toes too"

Nathan nods "where is the little Man. My little nephew is so cute" Nathan says looking around the room.

"His here somewhere" I say also looking around the room "his being passed around at the moment"

"I must admit Brooke, you and my brother make cute babies" I couldn't disagree with that. Elijah is one cute baby with his brown hair and piercing blue eyes that he gets from his father. He had my dimples though.

"Anyway this is for Elijah" Haley says holding up a gift bag. I give Haley a hug and take the bag from her.

"I'll put it with the others" I walk backwards "make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back shortly" they both nod and head to the kitchen.

"Brooke there you are" I spin around and see Karen smiling back at me "where's my grandson?" I scan the room and spot him on the hip of Poppy who adores Little Man.

"Over there" I walk over and take Elijah from her. She smiles and kisses his cheek. I then walk back to Karen and hand him over.

"Oh he looks so cute" Karen gushes "I can't believe his 1"

"I know right" I trace his face with my finger. 24 hours of labour and this perfect little boy came out of me and made my life have even more meaning than before. The only good thing that came from my relationship with Lucas "his growing up so fast"

"I'm very proud of you Brooke" Karen says handing me back Elijah. I take him and hang him on my hip "after everything that happened you have still managed to raise Elijah with Lucas" but have I really? I don't talk to him and I can't even go down and pick Elijah up on my own. I can't even speak to him, so am I even raising Elijah with him?

Maybe I have to sort that out. I don't know how I'm going to work it out and I know I need to do it for Elijah. I don't want him to know or feel tension between Lucas and I as he grows up. I just had to find the strength in myself to make that happen.

I push a fake smile on my face as the thought of talking to Lucas made me panic just that little bit. I bite the side of my cheek "thank you Karen" she smiled and kissed my cheek "anyway you go and mingle whole I go change Elijah" Karen nodded and then disappeared on the crowd.

"Tree Hill misses you a lot you know that Brooke" Nathan says coming up next to me as I stand by the back door looking out at everyone mingling and Elijah walking around in the play pen i set up on the patio with Morgan Sara's little boy and Kaitlin one of the Moms from next doors little girl.

"Yeah Haley has said, but you know why I moved Nate"

"Yeah I know Brooke, but he misses and Elijah would love Tree Hill and Haley would love you back too" I know what he was trying to do and i wasn't mad at him for it. I missed home and maybe that's why I decided to take the building in Tree Hill. Maybe being in Tree Hill for just the 3 months will make me feel a little better.

"I went to Tree Hill on Saturday to look at a building for my next location and I decided to take it" Nathan looks at me and raises an eye brow "Elijah and I are moving back for 3 months until my building is up and running. No one knows. It was only finalised this morning"

"Brooke that's great" Nathan flashes a smile "Lucas will be super excited about that and Haley will love it too. Oh and Karen. We all miss you Brooke"

"Nathan..." I turn to him "I'm not moving back for good. Its only 3 months"

"But even a little while is amazing" I nod and he continues to smile "Haley will be so happy. Anyway I'm gonna go find my girlfriend" He goes to walk away then stops and turns back to me "Oh and Brooke"

"Hmm..."

"You really are a good Mom" I flash him a smile and he nods then he walks away looking for Haley.

Moving to Tree Hill might be a good thing after all.

At 6 everyone had left after I helped Elijah open his presents and blow out his candles on his cake. Karen and Haley helped me clean up and they left an hour ago because of their long drive home.

Elijah was now fast asleep after a nice bath and changed into his nightclothes. He fell asleep straight away with the party and excitement he was exhausted. I turn his light out and turn the baby monitor I shut his bedroom door.

I walk into the downstairs walk in cupboard and find the box I was looking for on the shelve under a blanket. I take the box and make myself comfortable on the floor in the living room by the coffee table. I take a deep breath and open the box seeing pictures if Lucas and I first.

It was the box I packed everything that reminded me of him and boxed it away, but thinking about what Karen said earlier to me has stuck to my mind. I go through the box seeing pictures. The first rose Lucas stuck on the bonnet of my car when we first started dating. The teddy bear he won for me at the winter fair. The strip of pictures from the photo booth at our first high school dance we went too.

All the memories I tried so hard to forget. All the memories of the first and last guy I fell in love with. Lucas was and always will be the guy I fell in love with. Elijah was a result of the love we used to have and I wouldn't change him for the world. Lucas and I might not be on good terms right now, but I'm going to work on that. It's in my part. Haley keeps saying that Lucas asks about me. I'm the one being sour and even though I have a good reason why, I don't want Elijah to grow up with parents who can't even talk to each other.

I grew up like that and I'll be damned if I let Elijah to do it too... History will not repeat itself.

After all I am moving to Tree Hill for a few months while the work on my new location is being done. The hotel we were staying at was booked and I just have to run it to Sara so she knows.

I need to get my feelings under control and soon before Elijah grows up hating me.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all... Roch xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, So I know I said I wouldn't update until after my holiday, but I was so pumped with all of your reviews and all my new followers that i decided to write another chapter. I'm currently in the middle of the next chapter so hopefully I can upload that chapter also. I'm just so glad that you guys love this story idea. I'm so excited to see and read all your reviews throughout my writing this. Its gonna be a good journey I can tell.**

 **Anyway thank you all for your amazing reviews and I can't wait to read them some more.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Lucas**

I shut the door when Brooke's car was out of sight and Haley had gone home. I knew I screwed up when Brooke moved away and the feelings I had for Peyton vanished and the ache for Brooke got more painful. I didn't realise what I had until I lost her.

I can't even explain how much I hate myself everyday when Haley or Ma brings and takes Elijah from my home to return back to Brooke. To think that I could have had both of them with me and we could have been a family, but instead I betray Brooke's trust which results in her hating me.

She couldn't hate me as much as I already hate myself. Peyton and I fizzled out a few weeks after I found out Brooke had left pregnant with my child and I haven't been happy since, but I drag myself through life for the sake of my son. The only link I have to Brooke.

To know she can't even be in my presence made me even sadder. We used to be so good together and I ruined that by wanting to have my cake and eat it too.

I missed her like crazy and seeing Elijah just for the weekend made me feel a little closer to Brooke and then when his gone I feel alone again.

It's my fault I know.

I clean up Elijah's stuff and place everything into his toy box and go put it into his room. I then notice the picture of Brooke and I that I put up on his bedroom wall. It was when we first started dating and I had taken her to a theme park for out second date. It was such a good day. My best moments were with her. She made everything so eventful and exciting. She made my life seems meaningful and yet I ruined it. I ruined everything.

"Lucas... Honey" I poke my heart dour of Elijah's bedroom to see Ma walk in through the front door and shut it "Hello honey"

"Hey Ma" I put his bunny in his now empty cot and shut the door "what's up?"

"Nothing, did you give Elijah all his present or did you have something you wanted me to give him?" Ma was attending his birthday gathering that I of course was not invited too. It hurt when I found our, but I didn't have a valid reason to.

"I gave him everything this morning before Brooke came to pick him up" I reply walking through to the kitchen.

"Okay honey, well I just wanted to pop by before I head down to Charlotte" I nod "I'll see you later sweetie" Ma kissed my cheek and I give her a smile and watch as she left.

"Mr Scott your 10 o clock is on line 1" Lucy my secretary says as I walk into the building and over to my office "and Mary needs your answer about New York" I nod and thank her taking my mail from her.

I walk into my office and place my briefcase down beside my chair "Mr Lightly... Ahh yes I will be there to fight your case. Yes I need all your information. No I'll come to you from the airport. Yes I'll tell Mary now. Okay Mr Lightly. See you in on Friday night. Okay bye" I put all that into my schedule and then email Mary my boss that I agree to take the New York case.

I go through my emails to see a picture of Elijah pop up from Haley who sent it from his birthday gathering. He was looking so cute with what he was wearing. Brooke really was doing such a good job with him.

"Mr Scott you have Jake here to see you" Lucy says through my phot speaker.

Jake and I went school together. He was one of the people who went mad at me after finding out what happened between Brooke and I. He was so mad. He loved Brooke. This whole town did. He was not happy that she was having my baby without me there, but he understood on her part why she never wanted me there.

"Send him in"

"Hey Luke" he says walking into my office taking the seat opposite my desk "little man gone home?" I nod clicking at my computer once more to close it off.

"I'm having him Wednesday and Thursday since I'm going to New York for the weekend" I state "I can't believe his 1 already. His walking and everything already"

"It has gone quick. I remember when you told me Brooke was pregnant" he leans back in the chair "speaking of Brooke. Have you spoken to her yet?"

Jake had been on at Mr to speak to Brooke to finally break the silence and maybe have some kind of relationship with her whatever that might be, but I have had the balls to call her or text her and when I saw her come to collect Elijah I got cold feet again and I rambled when I saw her at the old building down town.

I just don't know what I'd say to her. It's obvious that she hates me, I hate me. I just miss her. Her bubbly personality and the way she could make everything happier with just being herself. She made everything seem better and I took all that for granted. I took her for granted and I hate that.

I shake my head "I've been meaning to, but I get cold feet and back out" I sounded like a girl, but it was really hard for me. I screwed up and getting rejected by Brooke I don't like the sound of that.

"Luke man if you want that civil relationship you're going to have to make the first move. She's mad and upset still, but you have a child together. She can't be mad forever"

"You obviously don't know her like I do Jake" Brooke was a stubborn on. One time she didn't speak to me for two whole weeks because I said that her favourite show was stupid. Yep that's how stubborn she can be.

"Just talk to her dude. For Elijah at least" I glance at the picture I had on my desk of Elijah when he was first born and I was holding him and then at the picture of Brooke and I 2 years ago at the Zoo for her birthday that was on my desk too "you still have your pictures up of the both of you Luke. You haven't stopped loving her and I know what you did with Peyton was horrid, but maybe she can get pass it even if it's just as friends being civil for their child"

He was right. Elijah deserved both his parents talking to each other. He deserved better than what he was currently getting. The back and forth can't be good for him. I needed to talk to Brooke. I needed to grow some balls and just call her.

"Your right Jake" he nods agreeing with me and I roll my eyes "I'll call her after work"

"Okay good. Well anyway I have to go. I have to go pick Jenny up from Nicky. I'll catch ya later Luke" I nod and he exits my office.

I was going to call Brooke and I was going to do it after I finish work tonight. Civilisation here we come.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, so i think this might be my last chapter i may post until i come back from my holiday. I've just been having so much fun writing this when I started that I couldn't help uploading.**

 **I'm so glad so many people have followed and reviewed and love this story as much as i love writing it. I've received so many new followers and reviewers that it makes me so happy.**

 **Anyway... ENJOY!**

I had just settled into bed after checking on Elijah one last time and switching on the baby monitor in both our rooms when my phone rang from my bedside table. I leaned over and grabbed it surprised to see Lucas's name flash up. I debated whether to answer it or not for a few rings until. I finally decided to fight my self and answer the call.

"Hello" I breathe out my heart pounding against my chest.

"Oh hi Brooke. I didn't think you'd answer" came his voice that I didn't realise I missed until now, but I had to keep reminding myself that he screwed up. He broke me.

"I wasn't going too" I state shifting myself in bed "what do you want Lucas?"

"Well I'm glad you answered" he firstly said and I could hear his front door close. He must have just gotten home from work "I've been meaning to talk to you about us"

My interest peaked "us?"

"Yeah. I know what I done was wrong and I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry that you had to go through the pregnancy alone and that..."

"I wasn't alone" I cut in. His Mom and Haley were with me every appointment I had.

"Well I'm sorry anyway Brooke, but I think we need to get along for Elijah's sake" he was right. I was having this fight with myself earlier today. Elijah deserved better and if that means having to talk to Lucas then I guess I'll have to suck it up and push through whatever I feel.

If I was doing this. I was only doing it for Elijah and Elijah only.

"Yeah I know" the line went quiet and I guess Lucas didn't think I would agree with him. If we didn't have a son together then I wouldn't be looking back, but because that isn't the case I'm going to have to deal with it whether I like it or not "as much as I don't want to converse with you I know that we can't keep going through Haley or your Mom" I wanted to make it clear that if I didn't have to I wouldn't communicate with him "but I will for Elijah's sake"

"I really am sorry about what happened Brooke" I could hear in his voice that he meant it, but he still hurt me. He still slept with my bestfriend and he still hid it from me for weeks. He broke my heart worse that anything before and for that I can't just forgive him for it. Maybe one day, but not anytime soon.

"I don't want to talk about it" I make clear "we don't talk about it at any given time. Do you understand me Lucas?"

"Yes I understand Brooke" he sighs "so can I tell Haley and Ma that they don't have to come and collect Elijah from you anymore Brooke?" I hated that. I didn't want this. I didn't want to converse with him. I didn't want to be in the same place as him, but deep down I know it would have to come to this eventually.

I let out a loud groan "yes you can tell them that. You can come and collect him Wednesday morning before I head into the office"

"Okay great" I could hear the sudden joy in his tone that made me roll my eyes and sink into my covers "well I'll let you go to sleep now. Bye Brooke and thank you"

"Yeah bye" I then hang up and place my phone back on my beside table and roll over and it felt like hours before I finally drifted off to sleep.

"Waaaahhhhh Waaaahhhhh!" I shot up in my bed at the sound of loud cries coming from Elijah's room. I shoot out of bed and down the corridor to his room at the end.

Elijah was in his cot standing up with a frustrated look on his face.

"Maaaaammmmaaaa" he cried. I stopped in my tracks for just a second. His first words. He said his first words. I walk over to his cot and reach down and pick him up. He had tried to climb out of his crib again and didn't succeed.

"Oh baby bear you said your first word" I rock him back and forth on my hip "don't cry baby boy, Mama is here" Elijah started to quiet down as I walk around his room with him on my hip "is that better. You just wanted to get out of your crib. Awwww sweetie"

Once he had gone completely quiet I grab his baby bath tub and take it to the bathroom with me. I place Elijah on the floor as I bend down and put the tub into my bath tub and run the water. Elijah grabbed at his ducks on the floor and started to play with them. I then collected his stuff from his room and came back to put him into the bath.

Elijah's face lit up at the bubbles as he began to play with them. I splashed him a little hearing his sweet giggles made my heart flutter. Once he was ready to get out I dried him and put him in a pair of dark blue dungarees with a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of Thomas socks. I then took him down to my room so I could get dressed too.

I hang Elijah on my hip and go down to the kitchen and fix him some Weetabix bananas. I feed him and he was a good eater finishing the whole bowl. I then walk us back into the living room.

"Does Elijah wanna go with Mommy to work today" Elijah clapped his hands and a delightful smile found fits way to his chubby little face. Good thing I cancelled Sara for today "be a good boy for Mommy okay" he beamed a smile my way which I took as a good sign. I get all my stuff ready and we head out to the car. I strap Eli into his car seat and then got in myself and shut my door.

Elijah got swooped out of my hands as soon as we entered the building. First Madison from my accounts took him while she was having breakfast before her shift started and then Greg from the front desk had him for a little bit and he was making his way up through the building enjoying the attention he was getting. The spoilt sod.

I trusted everyone in my building so I head up to my office knowing Elijah will make his way to my office from person to person. It was always like this when I brought him into work with me.

'Clara could you fax the samples Daniel put on your table this morning over to the LA office and have Natalie email me with her choice of fabric" Clara is my sectary and Poppy is my assistant "oh and when Elijah comes up and you bring him to my office please or better yet walk him to my office" she nods flashing me a perfect white teeth smile. My staffs are very good.

I walk down the aisle to my office and slump down in my seat "Brooke I have found someone to manage this branch while you are in Tree Hill" Poppy says walking into my office "where is Elijah?"

"His within the building" I reply knowing he was safe "and you did. That was fast"

"Yeah it was actually quite easy. I had an interview with her and if you like her then I can call her as soon as you decide when your starting on the work of the new building" Poppy was seriously great.

"Okay. Details?"

"Okay well her name is Quinn, she studied fashion in college and her Mom owns a boutique in town oh and she passed business in college too" that all sounded great "I ran all her background checks and called her references. Everything was good"

"I trust your judgement Poppy" I state "it you think she's fit for the job then hire her" Poppy nodded and pressed a call button in her ear pierce as she walked out my office.

I guess I can get going with the move to Tree Hill sooner that expected.

Poppy walked back into my office "she can start as soon as your ready Brooke"

"Well Lucas is picking Elijah up tomorrow, so I'll get things in motion then. Will you be able to stay back here and help her out for a couple weeks and I'll call if I need you to drive down?"

"Yeah of course" she nods then raises her eye brow "Lucas is picking Elijah up? What happened to Haley and Karen?"

I let out a sigh "he called me last night and he made a valid point about being civil to each other because of Elijah and I had been thinking about it too. It's only fair"

"I think Elijah would understand what happened when he was older Brooke"

"Maybe, but I don't want him to grow up with a Mom who can't talk to his Dad. I'm just going to have to push through what I feel towards Lucas for the sake of our son"

"Well I think you're strong to do that Brooke" I give her a small smile.

"Thanks"

The door to my office opened and in walked Elijah holding Clara's hand "Mama" his face lit up when he saw me "Mama mama" he waddled over to me as Clara let his hand go "Mama" I held out my arms and he picked up his pace just a little until he reached me.

"There's my little guy" I kiss his cheek as I lift him and place him sitting on my desk

"He just spoke" Poppy announced looking as shocked as I did this morning.

"Yeah he started this morning. He tried climbing out his crib again and got frustrated when he could so he cried. I went in to get him and 'Mama' just flew out of his mouth" I was such a proud parent

"Oh his getting to be such a big boy" Poppy coo's stroking his cheek.

"That he is"

"So Lucas is coming to pick Eli up tomorrow morning so I was thinking that I can pack up Elijah's and my stuff tomorrow afternoon after we finish the spring line and then move down to Tree Hill Thursday"

"That sounds like it can work Brooke" Poppy nods "I'll tell Quinn to be here Thursday morning"

"Thanks Pop" she waves it off and turns her attention back to Elijah.

We had just gotten home and I put Elijah down on his soft cushion chair and turned on a movie for him to watch as I go make us some dinner. I decide on Spaghetti Bolognaise. Once it was cooked I fed Elijah and bathed him and then out him to bed. He was exhausted from all the attention he got today around the office.

I walk into my room and take out a suitcase and decide to pack now and then it's once less thing to do on Thursday. I know it was only three months away, but I know from my LA and New York buildings that it could take longer so I make sure to pack enough. I zip up the case and wheel it to my bedroom door and down the stairs to the living room.

The next morning I got up early to make sure Elijah was bathed and dressed a d fed before Lucas came to pick him up. Elijah was clapping along to one of his favourite children programmes in the living room when the door knocked. I close the dish washer and turn it on then wipe my hands on the dish cloth and I head down the hall to answer it.

I place my hand on the door handle and pull the door open to see Lucas standing there with both his hands in his jeans pockets "Hi"

"Hi Lucas" I pull the door open to let him in and he shut the door behind us "Elijah has been fed and changed and his in there watching TV. If he says Mama don't worry he doesn't want me, he just keeps saying it now that he can"

"He said his first word?" I nod.

"Yes yesterday morning. It was cute"

"His growing up so fast" Lucas states and I nod to that too. He was growing up really fast.

"I'm coming down to Tree Hill to get things ready tomorrow so I'll pick Elijah up Friday morning before your flight or you can drop him off at the hotel"

"Hotel?"

"Yeah like I told you we are staying in Tree Hill for a few months"

"Yeah, but why you staying in a hotel?"

"Because we aren't staying longer than needed" I made clear handing him Elijah's over night bag "what is that look for Lucas?"

"Why not just rent a apartment instead?"

"Because the hotel is 9 blocks from your place" his face fell and for a moment I felt bad, but then the image of him and Peyton popped into my head and that moment faded.

"Brooke..." there was a hint of sorrow in his voice, but I chose to ignore it "I'm sorry about what happened. If I could..."

"Lucas..." I interrupt "I told you we are not talking about that. That is how this is going to work either jump on board with that or we can go back to our other arrangement"

He let's out a sigh and runs his hand through his blind hair "okay fine I won't bring it up again"

"Okay good" I walk into the living room and Elijah turns towards us.

"Mama" he clapped his chubby hands together and giggles "Mama up" okay his learning really fast. I guess he takes after his father. He reaches out his hands and I lean down to pick him up and hand him to Lucas.

"Hi buddy" Elijah gets excited by the presence of his father "you ready to go buddy?" Elijah clapped his hands some more "Oh and Brooke Ma said if you need help with Elijah while you settle in then to let her know"

"Okay thanks I will do" I follow Lucas to the front door and wave to Elijah as Lucas walks down the drive to his car. Lucas buckled Elijah into his car seat then looks up at me as I go to close the door.

"Hey Brooke" I stop mid door closing and open it again and step out.

"Yeah?"

"I really hope we can make this work..." I didn't day anything, but just looked at him our eyes connecting "you know for Elijah's sake" I just about nodded not knowing what else to say. He was right. We had to try and make this work. At least for Elijah anyway. He deserved that much and more. Lucas got into his car and pulled out of the drive. I wave to Elijah seeing his chubby face all happy made me happy.

I needed for this to work. Not for me, but for my little man. I could do it I know I can and I'll try my god damn best for it to succeed.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so this is literally your lucky day... another chapter upload... this will actually be the last chapter I will upload before my holiday, but I'm hoping to write on the plane so I'll have a chapter or two to upload when I get back.**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews. This story has gotten so many followers and I've gotten so many new followers and I'm so grateful to you all.**

 **So Happy Halloween guys... and ENJOY!**

Lucas had Elijah and I was settling us into the penthouse at the hotel I decided on. It was like our very own apartment. It was big and had three bedrooms and a kitchen and everything you would need to live. It was beautiful.

I finish unpacking Elijah's stuff in his room and then started on mine. Once I was completely finished I stepped back with my hands on my hips, happy with being back home. In Tree Hill I mean not the hotel.

I decide to go see Karen before the works start tomorrow and I have work to do. So I grab my car keys and hotel room key card and place it into my jacket pocket.

I parked outside the cafe I used to always hang out in with Lucas, Haley, Nathan and even Peyton. My ex bestfriend. I take a deep breath and get out of the car and head up towards the entrance. The door to the cafe opened. I looked up and my eyes picked with the familiar blond head as she walks out the cafe. Her arm was looped with a guy I did not recognise. She hadn't changed. Her curls were the same. Her face was the same. She just looked the same.

"Brooke..." my name fell off her tongue and I tried everything within me not to be the bitch she is. I had that chance, but I decided to leave and have my baby then get into it with her. The latter was the best option and I've grown up a lot since having Elijah.

Yes maybe only recently I've started to communicate with Lucas, but what he did to his pregnant girlfriend was really shitty.

"Brooke..." there it was again her saying my name like we're still friends "I didn't know you were back in town"

"Why would you?" I ask "it's not like we're friends anymore Peyton" just talking to her made my skin crawl. What did Lucas see in her to betray me and everything we had?

"Brooke, I'm..." she stepped towards me living her arm away from the guy standing beside her.

I stepped back and then walked pass her "Your what? Sorry?" I shake my head at that and turn to gave her again "keep your apologises for someone who cares Peyton" in then push the cafe door open hearing the bell ring above it.

I thought when I saw her again my life and memories would flash before me, but it didn't. I felt nothing. No sadness. Not regret. No emptiness. I felt nothing. 10 years went down the drain and it wasn't coming back up anytime soon.

I saw Karen behind the counter. Her eyes met mine and a smile formed on her face "what a lively surprise. I didn't realise you were in town so quickly"

"Yeah well Poppy found someone to cover my Charlotte office quicker than I thought and since Lucas has Elijah I thought I'd get things going" I explain sliding onto a stool.

"Luke said you and he are conversing now" she says wiping down the counter with the dish cloth she had in her hand "I'm very proud if you to do that Brooke"

"Well it's for Elijah and I'd do anything for him and if that means communicate with Lucas then I guess I'll have to do it"

"I know he hurt you Brooke and don't think I didn't scold him for it because I did believe me I did, but I am extra grateful that you didn't keep Elijah a secret. You did the grown up thing and for that I am truly grateful it was your my son had a child with" Karen places a latte in front of me "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but Lucas knows and realises that the day he done what he did to you that made him lose you was stupid and he regrets everything. He did the moment he realised you were really moving" I know Karen was right because Lucas would ring me morning and night everyday to apologise and then he found out I had Elijah and he was always asking about me.

Haley would always comment about that. I missed Lucas at first, but now... I will always love him, his my Elijah's father, but could I ever be in love with him again? I honestly don't know.

"I didn't come back here for him Karen" I make clear "I just need you to know that. I'm only here on business"

She stops in front of me and nods understanding "I understand Brooke. Haley explained"

"Anyway I came by to say hi and to let you know I'm in town and to ask if you could look after Elijah for a few hours while I'm at the building site. I can pick him from Lucas's and drop him off in the afternoon"

"Of course I don't mind" she smiles "anything to look after little man"

"Oh great" I jump. Down from the stool "thank you" she waved it off and I lean over the counter to place a kiss to her cheek "You're a real diamond Karen"

"I'm just grateful that you and Elijah are in my life" I beam a smile her way "bye Brooke" I wave her goodbye and head out the cafe and towards my car.

"Hales... You home. I did knock, but the door is open" I call out walking further into the Naley household "Haley?"

"Upstairs" I heard a voice call back.

I make my way up the stairs and down the long corridor "Haley?"

"In here" I follow the voice to a closed door. I turn the door handle and push the door open "hey" she was sitting on the floor putting away clothes into a dresser.

"Hales, why are you sitting on the floor doing that?" and then I looked around the room "Haley this is a nursery" Haley nodded and reached out her hands for me to help her up which I do to notice she was pregnant. Why didn't she say something before? "Haley, oh my God. Why didn't you say something?"

"We only noticed something was going on when all my clothes got too small for me and I wanted too, but you've had so much going on and with Elijah and Lucas I didn't want to add anything else"

"You know I would have stopped things for you Hales. You're my Haley" she flashed a smile "oh we have to go shopping. Gender? Names?"

"A boy and we haven't decided on a name yet" she says "but Nathan is really excited about it. You should have seen his face Brooke when we found out"

"I'm happy for the both of you" and then I realised that I don't even know if Lucas was excited when he found out I was pregnant with everything going on and my finding our about him and Peyton I didn't stop to ask him.

He seems happy with Elijah now, but so was I when I held him in my hands for the first time. I mean when I found out I was pregnant I was scared. I didn't know how Lucas would take the news, but then before I could tell him I found out about him and Peyton and my life shattered before my eyes. It was all very bizarre.

"Oh Hales you'll love being a Mom, I do so much love. Seeing Elijah smile and laughing just melts my heart" I embrace Haley in a hug "can I ask you a question, but I don't want you to think I'm asking for any other reason, but to just know" she nods "was Lucas happy or excited when I told him I was pregnant?"

"He was happy about it, but then everything that happened he was scared"

"Scared?"

Haley nods and we both a take a seat on the floor and I start to help her put away baby clothes "he was scared that you wouldn't let him be in Elijah's life. He knew he hurt you really bad and he was just scared that you hated him that much"

"No matter my feelings towards him I would never have stopped him from seeing Elijah" did he really think about me. That I was that kind of person. When I had Elijah it wasn't about us anymore, it was about him and I would never have been that crawl.

"We know that Brooke" Haley assures me "I'm just so glad you and Luke have become civil and talk now. Elijah will love that when his old enough to know" I nod agreeing with that. I was only doing this for him.

"So about shopping for this bubba. You free on the weekend. I have Elijah since Lucas is going out of town for work. We could go shopping, for a bite to eat?"

"That sounds perfect" Haley says closing the dresser draw and turning to me "I have something else to tell you Brooke"

"You do?" she nods

"Nathan and I have spoken about godparents for little man and we decided that we want you to be his godmother" a smile formed on my lips and tears formed in my eyes "what do you say?" I shuffle forward and pull her into my arms "I'll take that as a yes then" Haley laughed.

"Of course I say yes Hales"

"Just so you know though, Nathan picked Lucas to be godfather"

"It's only logical for Nate" I state "they are brothers, but it's okay. If I can tolerate Lucas for Elijah I can do it for my godson too" Haley thanked me and I waved it off "so Saturday morning if I come pick you up about 10?" I stand to my feet.

"Yeah that's fine" Haley holds out her hands again and I help her up "you want to stay for dinner?" I look at my iPhone watch on my wrist.

"I can't, I have to go shopping to get things in for Elijah before I have to get him from Lucas" we head down the hall and down the stairs "congratulations again Hales and I'll see you Saturday" I hug her once more and kiss her cheek. I pull open the front door to see Nathan and Lucas standing on the porch. Elijah in his arms.

"Mama" Elijah says when he sees me. I stroke his cheek and kiss his hand.

"I hear congratulations are in order Nate" I bring him into a hug as he says thank you.

Once we pull away my eyes meet Lucas's and then I looked to Elijah again "okay well I better go, have shopping to do" I squeeze pass Nathan and Lucas.

"Mama" Elijah calls out again. I kiss his cheek and he giggles.

"Oh and Nate" he turns to face me "thanks for the godmother position" I give him a wink and wave to Haley as I head to my car. I stop at my car and then turn back "and bye Luke" he looks over to me a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah er... Bye Brooke" I then get into my car and pull out the drive and onto the road heading for the grocery store.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I know I keep saying that I won't post again until I come back from America, but I can't help it. I'm so excited with how good of reviews this story has gotten already and I just keep writing and then I'm too impatient to not post them lol. So I will keep posting when I finish a chapter until tomorrow evening because I have work on the weekend and then I fly to America on Monday and then for 10 days I won't post anything.**

 **I keep getting so many reviews and follower's everyday for this story and it makes me want to write and post for you guys. You guys are awesome and I love you so much. You are what keep me going.**

 **So I keep getting asked to do Lucas's point of view too, I must admit I never thought about that until I was asked and I did the one, but I keep getting asked to do more, so throughout the story there will be a couple of Lucas's point of view too.**

 **I'm just glad that you guys like the fact that Brooke and Lucas are co-parenting. I loved that idea too.**

 **Anyway I have written up two chapters which I will be posting today. So ENJOY the next chapters.**

 **Lucas**

I can't over think Brooke saying goodbye can I? I mean it didn't mean anything. We are trying to be civil after all and I was holding Elijah. Was she being nice just because of that or did she actually want to say bye to me?

Oh crap maybe I do have to stop overthinking it. I sound like my teenager self. 16 year old Lucas who fell head over heels for 16 year old Brooke. Damn it.

I follow Nathan into the Naley house and place Elijah down on his feet so he could wander around the living room. He wandered over to the sofa and held on walking along them.

"I can watch him while you guys go finish the nursery" Haley says bringing me out of my thoughts "that is why you guys came back?"

"Yeah course. Thanks Hales" she nods and I go with Nathan up to the nursery.

"So bro is it weird having Brooke in the same town again?" Nathan asks as we enter the nursery.

"Not as weird as I thought it would" I answer honestly.

I thought seeing Brooke again would be the hardest thing, but knowing Brooke is in town and my feelings for her haven't changed is the hardest thing, knowing that she isn't mine anymore. Raising our son with the women I'm still very much in love with. That's what's hard about this whole thing.

"No?"

"Well I thought it would be, but being able to talk to her again makes me believe I'm a step closer to knowing Brooke Davis again"

"But how close do you want to get to her Luke?" he hands me a paint brush

"I don't know. I mean what I did was pretty shitty, but I don't know if she's pass it or if still thinks about it or... I just don't know" I admit with a sigh "she won't talk about it and when I bring it up she changes the subject and I just... I don't know how to make it up to her or if she wants me to make it up to her"

"Then I think you need to make her listen to you Luke. Maybe you need to make her understand how sorry you are, make her understand what you what her too" maybe Nathan was right. Would that be the only way for me to come across to Brooke?

I just wanted to get Brooke to understand how sorry I really am. I miss her and what we used to have. What I ruined. What I lost. I miss my Pretty Girl.

"Maybe your right" I say as Nathan and I begin to finish painting the nursery "I'm going to talk to Brooke tomorrow when she comes to collect Elijah. I just want her to understand" Nathan nods and we finish painting in silence.

I glance up at the clock knowing Brooke was going to be here soon. Elijah was walking around the living room with his purple dinosaur in his hand. I scoop him up and place him in his high chair as I open a yogurt and start to feed him. A few minutes later the door knocked. Elijah squealed in excitement and clapped his chubby hands together as I wipe his mouth and then put him down again watching him run into the living room.

I walk down the hall and take a deep breath before answering the door. Brooke stood there and as usual she looked beautiful.

"Hi Brooke"

"Hey Lucas" I walk into the house and she follows me.

"Brooke I need to talk to you and I need you to please listen to me before you..."

"Lucas I told you..."

"I know what you said Brooke, but I need for you to please listen to me. I never got to apologise or explain or anything. I just want to explain"

"Explain what Luke? How you screwed my best friend behind my back. I was trying to find a way to tell you I was pregnant and you... You were in bed with Peyton" she says running a hand through her hair "of all the girls in our school Lucas and you thought it would be a good idea to pick my bestfriend. The girl I thought of as a sister"

"It wasn't like that Brooke" I state and she let's out a scoff "Brooke we were together 3 years and I thought you were drifting from me. For weeks you wouldn't answer my calls or texts and you would make up an excuse not to hang out with me and I didn't know what else to do"

"So instead of talking to me about it; you go and find my bestfriend to give you the company I hadn't is that what you're trying to say?" she made a valid point, one that many others have pointed out to me throughout the two years of Brooke moving away.

"No Brooke I'm just trying to... I don't know where you stand with all that now. I don't know if your pass it or if you still think about it or what. I just wanted to explain, get you to understand it"

"I'll never understand why you broke my heart into a million pieces Lucas, but to answer your unanswered questions... I got pass it the moment I held Elijah in my arms for the very first time. I was mad still though at you for doing what you did. Elijah is the one that mended my broken heart. His the reason why I'm happy again Lucas" I stood there willing to listen to how she didn't or doesn't need me "and I stopped thinking about it when I agreed to be civil with you again Lucas. You were never a bad person in my book until you slept with Peyton, but as of right now I haven't forgiven you for breaking my heart even if I am over it and able to converse with you again"

That was fair. At least I know she's pass the while situation and she doesn't think of it, but it's sad to know she hasn't forgiven me for it, but I'm not exactly surprised. According to Haley she was more broken than she let on. Haley told me to make me feel bad and guilty and I did every day.

After what felt like a life time of silence Brooke spoke again "I should get going Lucas. I need to drop Elijah off before going to the building" I nod and grabbed his bag from the hook by the door.

"His been fed and changed. He hasn't stopped walking all morning and hasn't liked being picked up for longer than usual nowadays" Brooke smiles sending a twinkle to her eyes "can I pick him up on Tuesday for the afternoon?"

"Yeah course"

"Okay thanks" I say as Brooke walks into the living room to pick Elijah up who starts to squirm in her arms.

"Elijah stop that. We are going in the car" she tells him making her voice stern "Elijah stop it or we are going back to the hotel and you'll sit in the naughty corner"

"Brooke his 1 and a few months old. Does he even know what a naughty corner is?" I question watching Elijah still squirming in her arms.

"Better time to learn is when his young Lucas. That's how you get control of your kids" she replies "Elijah Keith Scott you stop that right now" her voice was stern again with edge on it this time and Elijah stopped squirming and looked up at Brooke "now be a good boy and say bye to daddy"

"Dada" he says turning to Lucas "Dada bye bye" I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"See ya buddy" Brooke then walked out the house and to her car strapping Elijah into his car seat. She then stepped away after closing the door and going to the driver's door and opening it. She then turned to me and then looking away and I could see her arguing with her inner self.

"I wasn't drifting from you Lucas" she says turning to look at me again "I had just found out I was pregnant and we were in young and in school still and graduating in a couple months and I was scared to tell you. I was trying to find a way to tell you for weeks" I could have sworn I saw tears form in her brown eyes "if you just came and spoke to me about it then this wouldn't have gone so wrong. I wouldn't have lost my bestfriend and boyfriend in the same night" she then got into her car and our eyes connected for just a few seconds before she pulls out of my drive and onto the road.

She was right. I screwed up because I let my hurt of thinking we were drifting effect the fact that I should have just spoken to her about it.

Everything went so wrong because I let my manhood think instead did my head.

 **So they had their little talk. Lucas finally got it off his chest and Brooke finally got to say what she hadn't said.**

 **He broke her heart and she doesn't forgive him for that... Would you?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**ENJOY!**

I pull up outside Karen's cafe and get out taking Elijah from his car seat and setting up his pram with my free hand. I strap Elijah in and lock the car up. I turn around and run into someone.

"Oh god... I'm so..." I look up and stop what I'm saying when I see Peyton standing there again in the place I saw her yesterday. I go to walk pass her...

"Brooke... Wait" she called out grabbing my attention.

"Peyton I can't do this right now" I state with a loud sigh "I'm late already" Elijah started to fuss in his pram. He hated it. He just loved to walk and being in his pram he didn't like it.

"Oh is this..."

"Don't even look down at the pram Peyton. You lost the right to coo or ask me anything the moment you though it would be a good idea to sleep with Lucas" I cut in seeing her recoil at my words.

"It wasn't like that. You never gave me a chance to explain" she says and I let out a scoff with a shake of my head.

"You know Lucas said the same thing to me about half hour ago, but frankly I don't want to stand here and listen to you explain how sleeping with Lucas was worth more than our 10 year friendship" I then turn around and walk away opening the cafe door hearing the bell above it ring.

I knew Tree Hill was too small of a town. It was only a matter of time before I bumped into her and twice in two days.

I left Elijah with Karen a few hours ago. Poppy had gotten in touch about how Quinn was doing with the company. She got the hang of things very well. I stood outside my building to watch as my clothes over bros sign is hung above the door. I had changed my mind and had the whole top half of the building knocked down and decided to make this a store instead. I haven't done that before. This would be my first time.

"A little to the left guys" I instruct watching as the men did as I asked "that's perfect" I smiled proud of my self. I could now sell my own clothes in my own store.

My phone rang and I picked up on the second ring "Hello, Brooke Davis here" being that formal just came to me when I answer the phone.

"Hey Brooke" it was Haley "I was just calling to see how the building was going"

"Actually I took a long thought about that and I decided to knock down the first two stories and make it into a store instead selling my clothes and accessories"

"But doesn't that mean your stay in Tree Hill is going to be shorter now?" I glance over at my store seeing how the builders are getting on with finishing the job quicker then expected.

"I don't know Hales" that was a lie, but her tone showed how sad she was at the idea of that being true and with her being pregnant I didn't want to upset her.

"So who's going to run the shop for you when you go back to Charlotte?" that actually never crossed my mind. All I know is I wanted to try out a store this time. I never thought about the long run.

Did I want to run it? But that would mean moving back home for good. Is that what I really wanted deep down? Do I miss this town that much now that I've had a taste of it again? Was Elijah better off around his family like he is now? He seems happier. Would it hurt to take that away from him because of the past I have in this town? Peyton aside would I be able to live in the same town as Lucas and keep fighting to keep my feelings for him buried?

I don't know.

"I don't actually know" I answer going into the store and running my hand along the new counter that had just been put in. It was black marble "maybe I could..."

"You want to stay in Tree Hill?" Haley squealed sounding rather happy about that.

"No Haley I didn't... I don't know if that's what will happen, but Elijah seems happy here and I don't want to upset him or his routine he seems to have now" if I stay in Tree Hill things will get harder, but again I was thinking of Elijah. Everything I do is for little man whether I like it or not.

"Nathan please can you change that light bulb, the one on the landing. Nathan!" I hear Haley shout holding the phone away from her a little "thank you honey" she says when Nathan agrees to do it "sorry about that Brooke. I've been asking him to change it for the past week, anyway I'm going to let you go and I'll see you tomorrow for our shopping trip" I say my goodbyes and we hang up.

"Brooke which room in the back do you want as your office?" Marcus one of the builder guys asked.

"Could you knock down the wall that separates the rooms and make into one big office" I answer placing my phone in my back pocket.

"Sure thing" he flashed a smile and went back to work.

The new double doors that were put in this morning slide open when someone steps to it. I look up and see Jake walk in holding a little girls hand.

"Oh my god Jake hi" I run around the counter and bring him into a hug "is this little baby Jenny?" I get down to her level and she smiles at me "oh Jake she's so big"

"She turns three in a few months" he says

"Daddy apple box pwease" Jenny pulls on Jake's hand "Daaaddddyyyy" Jenny whined and Jake nodded taking a juice box out of the bag he was carrying and poking the straw through the little hole and then handing it to her.

"She's really precious Jake"

"Thank you Brooke" he smiled "so anyway I was just walking by after picking Jenny up from day care and I saw you through the window "a store huh?" he looked around "it's nice Brooke"

"Thanks" I reply looking at how lovely it was becoming

"So how are things going with Luke?" and there it was... the bomb dropping.

"Jake I know you've spoken to Lucas" I looked down at Jenny "Hi princess why don't you go and sit over there out of harms way" Jenny nodded and walked over to the stool behind my counter "I left because of what happened Jake and I had Elijah and I let him be in his life, but I'm sorry if you or anyone else thought that would change anything between Lucas and I; we aren't Bruce's anymore"

"I know, but I had to get Lucas to talk to you Brooke" wait... What? Jake got Lucas to talk to me, so he didn't want to do that himself. What a jerk "he needed to explain"

"There is nothing to explain Jake. He slept with Peyton. The girl I've been Bestfriends with for 10 years. Out of everyone he chose her to hurt me the most and he succeeded"

"Brooke..."

"Jake I don't understand it. I never will and Lucas and I aren't getting back together" I needed and wanted to make that clear to everyone.

"Well I'm glad your back Davis" he says changing the subject which I was grateful for "you done a really good job with Elijah Brooke. I always knew you'd be a great Mom" that warmed my heart. It always did when I get told that by people "anyway Brooke we better head back. We'll see you around?"

"Of course. I'm actually thinking about maybe moving back from good to run this store" I tell him "but please don't tell anyone. I don't want Lucas to get his hopes up incase I decide not too"

"Yeah course" he nods "Jenny sweetie we have to go" Jenny came running over and took Jakes hand "say bye baby girl"

"Bye" she waved

"Bye sweetheart" I have Jake a wave bye and they left the store heading down the street.

I got home after going to pick Elijah up from Karen and I placed Elijah down watching him get better at walking around the penthouse. I walk into the kitchen and take out a jar of baby food from the fridge.

"Spaghetti bolognaise" his favourite. I scoop put the contents into a bowl and pop it into the microwave. I take out a juice box and pour it into his beaker an d place it on the high chair table. The microwave dinged and intake out his food making sure it isn't too hot for him.

"Elijah sweetie dinner time" Elijah turns and looks at me with a smile on his face "oh is someone hungry" I coo walking towards him. Elijah claps his hands and puts his arms out for me to pick him up "oh does mr belly need feeding" I tickle him hearing his sweet giggles.

I put Elijah in his high chair and strap him in and begin to feed him "oh that's a good boy" I praise him when the door knocks. I sigh and put down the bowl and spoon to go answer it. I get up and open the door to see Nathan standing there "Nate? What's up?"

"Sorry to come by so late" he says. I stand to the side and let him in.

"It's okay" I shut the door "I'm just in the middle of feeding Elijah though" Nathan nods and follows me to go over to Elijah sitting in his high chair "so Nate what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something" I scoop another spoon full of food and give it to Eli.

"Okay?"

"So you know Haley and I are expecting and well we have been dating a really long time and I love her with everything in me, so I want to marry her" he says and my eyes go wide.

"You want to propose?" he nods "I have for a while"

"Oh Nate that's great" I finish feeding Elijah and he takes his beaker and start to drink his juice "so have you like got a ring or?" I take his bowl to the kitchen and place it in the dishwasher.

"I have a ring, but I came here to ask you if you'll make her dress"

"Of course I will. It'll be my wedding gift to she" I reply getting excited "so how are you thinking about asking her?"

"Well I wanted to maybe take her for dinner or cook her a romantic dinner and ask her"

"Well don't do it publicly if I know Haley she wouldn't want that. Cook her dinner and do it that way. We are going out shopping tomorrow. That should give you enough time to set things up if you want"

"Oh Brooke that's a great idea" he says. I watch Elijah finish his juice and then I take him out his high chair and sit him down on a bean bag and put on the TV for him "thank you for listening Brooke" I wave it off.

"Anytime Nate. You and Hales are family. Always have been"

"Thanks. Well I'll get going so you can relax the rest of the evening, but thank you again Brooke" I walk him to the door "night Brooke" I waved him a goodbye and shit the door.

"Okay little man time for night night" I say spotting Elijah walking towards the terrace door "Elijah Keith Scott stop right there" he of course carried on running to the terrace door "Mr you are going night night" I say scooping him up in my arms. Elijah squirmed in my arms like I knew he would, but I carried him to his bedroom anyway and changed him into his night clothes.

I place Elijah in his cot bed bringing his blanket over him "Mama" he called out snuggling into his purple dinosaur "night night" and then he drifted off to sleep. I knew he was tired the little monster.

I shut his door slightly and slump down on the couch exhausted from the day's events. The thought of me moving to Tree Hill filled my head with memories of how happy I was back in high school and how happy the town made me, but then the memories of how broke I was when I found Lucas in bed with Peyton and that was what was going to stop me if it could.

I had a month to figure it out before the store is ready. A month to get my shit together and decide the final future of mine and Elijah's life.

 **What do you guys think Brooke should do?**

 **Isn't Elijah just so cute?**

 **Peyton has a nerve to try and explain what she did. It's extra worse because like Brooke says in the episode where they go looking for Lucas at the bar... Lucas is a guy, but she and Peyton were meant to be best friends and that was meant to mean something.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, it's amazing how fast I'm. Getting these updates up. I just keep writing because I love this story and where it's going.**

 **So I was asked if Jake is single and the beer is he is. I was going to put him and Peyton together, but with what she did and the fact Jake and Lucas are good friends I didn't want to jeopardise that.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter. ENJOY!**

Three weeks have passed and my store was almost ready. I had a shipment coming next weekend to start filling the racks with my clothes. Nathan has proposed to Haley three weeks ago so I was designing her dress as well as setting my store up.

I still hadn't completely decided to stay in Tree Hill, but I know the decision will have to be soon. Lucas and Elijah were getting closer and I felt horrible for breaking that up. Elijah seemed so happy being here in Tree Hill with his family around him all the time.

Poppy would update me on Quinn's progress in Charlotte and it looked like she was a natural. Everything was done on time and the magazine is looking good too. B. Davis magazine was Poppy's idea.

My mind went back to moving back home for good and I know everyone would be happy if I decide that, but will I be happy.

I sat on the couch with my laptop sat on my lap. I scrolled through looking at the houses that were available in Tree Hill when I came across and I could not believe it. My old home. I clicked on the page and went to images looking at the home I grew up in. I then grabbed my phone and dialled the number.

Maybe going to see my old home will make my mind up.

Good news they had a cancellation and I could head over now. I grabbed my car keys shut my laptop and headed out putting my phone in my back pocket of my jeans.

I parked up in the drive of the house I grew up in. The front door was still red and the garden was neatly mowed. I get out the car and shut the door heading to the front door. I knocked a few times then tried the handle when I got no answer. The door was open.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I call out walking further into the house. I could still picture how the house looked when I was living here.

It still looked spacious and the high ceilings were what I loved the most about the house. I take the stairs to the room that used to be mine. The door was already open so I walk in and see the walk in wardrobe my Dad put in for me when I started elementary school and Mom brought me a whole new wardrobe.

I open the closet door and my eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe it was still there.

 _Lucas and Brooke 4eva in love_

I had painted it there the moment I fell in love with Lucas. I ran my fingers over the letters fighting the feelings I'm trying so hard to bury deep inside. Lucas and I were meant to be forever. We were meant to be a family. We were meant to graduate side by side and celebrate together, but instead I sat three rows in front of him at the ceremony and I didn't celebrate, I curled up in bed watching sad movies and crying all night until I was cried out and fell asleep with my hand on my stomach hating Lucas for putting me through so much hurt and making me feel so alone.

"Hi, are you Brooke?" I turn around to see a middle aged women standing behind me with an iPad in her hand and a Bluetooth earpiece attached to her ear.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry I just came in. I did call out" I reply shaking her hand.

"Oh no it's okay. We had an open house a few hours ago. It hasn't sold yet" she tells me "did you want a tour?"

"Oh no its okay I've seem what I came looking for" I answer following her out the door and down the stairs "it really is a lovely house"

"That it is Brooke. I have a card with the price and any details you need to know about the house" she hands me a card and I scan it over.

"Actually er..." I look down at the card for her name "Darla is it?" she nods "I was wondering if you were free to show me any other houses this week?" she flashed a smile and looked down at the iPad scrolling through.

"I have a few I can show you, is there anything certain you want?"

"I have a little boy and his a year and a few months old, so a garden would be good and a front porch with a drive too. And maybe a few extra rooms too please" Darla nodded scrolling through some more on the iPad.

"I have the perfect house, but I have some more to show incase you don't like it" I thank her and we walk out "so I'll send you the address of the first house and I'll see you there tomorrow Brooke"

"Thank you so much Darla" she smiled and we went our separate ways.

I guess I was moving back to Tree Hill after all.

On the way back to the hotel I pass Lucas's house. I decide to go talk to him. It was only fair I told him first instead of him hearing it from someone else. I kill the engine and get out heading up to the front porch. I raise my hand to go to knock when the door flies open and almost bump into someone walking out. Once I steady myself I realise it was Peyton.

Did I miss seeing her car outside?

"Oh Brooke I didn't see you there" she says staring back at me.

I turn around and head back to my car "Brooke... Wait" I hear Lucas move pass Peyton and run down the few steps "Damn it" he mutters when I pull out of the drive and back onto the road "Brooke" I watch in my rear view mirror as Lucas stops at the end of his path kicking the air with a frustrated look on his face.

Instead of going back to the hotel like I was going to I end up at the ledge under the bridge that I used to come too with Peyton when things would get hard and I needed to get away. I got out the car and went to sit on the ledge with my legs dangling off the edge.

Having the comfort of this town used to help me get through hard times like when my Mom moved to New York on a permeant basis with her boyfriend leaving me alone with a Nanny until I was 16 and then she took that away from me too or when my Dad went bankrupt and we almost lost the house and everything we owned.

I looked down at the waves crashing on the rocks in the river below. Everything was happening too fast and my mind was spinning.

"I thought I would find you down here" her voice didn't bother me. If I knew her like I used to then I knew she would be able to find me. She sits down beside me placing her hands in her jacket pockets "Brooke that wasn't what it looked like. I was delivering something"

"It doesn't matter anyway" I shrug still looking down at the river below "Lucas can do what he likes, he always has done that"

"Brooke..."

"I went to go see my old house today" I cut in glancing up at her "I saw my old bedroom and my old closet door. It still has my painted words on it Peyton. Lucas and I were meant to have that and you ruined it. You and him have ruined everything" I fought so hard for the tears to stay where they were. I promised myself I wouldn't cry over it anymore "you know Lucas I kind of get, his a guy right, but you were meant to be my bestfriend Peyton; I thought that was suppose to mean something" she looks away from me and out to the open then back to me.

"It does mean something Brooke, god you don't know how much I wish I could take it back. How much I wish I never hurt you" she says as her voice cracked "I'm so sorry Brooke"

"That doesn't help the fact that you my bestfriend broke my heart" I push myself up to my feet "I helped you through so much heart break Peyton and how do you repay me, you sleep with my boyfriend" I then head back to my car and drive away. That is the most I've spoken to her since I've been back and I want nay closer to wanting her back in my life.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up guys? So unfortunately this is my last chapter I will be uploading until I get back from my holiday, but I shall write a little on the plane and then hopefully have a few chapters to upload when I get back.**

 **I'm so excited to go to America and see my friend, but I'll miss writing for you guys.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys are having a good weekend and Happy Bonfire night for tomorrow. Enjoy the fireworks.**

 **ENJOY!**

So far we have looked at three different houses and not one of them was something I liked. The third one was too close to Lucas and the second one was too close to Peyton. Like I said Tree Hill is a small town. I stopped behind Darla's car outside the forth and final house the one that Darla said she thought was perfect.

It was a big house just like the house I grew up in. It had a green lawn and a white picket fence around it. The front porch had a few steps you had to climb to her to the door with a light outside the front door. It had a railing that went around the house and a chair swing sitting on the front porch too.

I followed Darla up the drive and up the few steps. She opened the house and I grasped. It was perfect. It has high ceilings and a spiral staircase to the left as you walk in. There was a big room on the right to make into a living room and we carried on walking in finding a big spacious kitchen and had a black marble counter top and a automatic tap at the sink. It was beautiful.

I then noticed the big back garden that had a patio that followed from the kitchen "what do you think Brooke?" Darla asked with that smile on her petite face.

"I love it" I admit. We then walked out the kitchen door and up the staircase to the bedrooms.

There were five bedrooms in total which I loved. Every bedroom had its own ensure bathroom except one. The rooms were a good size and I could already picture which room u was going to take and how I was going to do Elijah's room. This was the perfect house just what I was looking for.

Once we had looked at the whole house I followed Darla back downstairs to the kitchen "so Brooke is this a winner?" I took a seat in the stool at the island and thought about it for a second. It was four blocks away from Lucas and three blocks away from Peyton house. It was big enough for Elijah to run around in and this kitchen is just beautiful. I think we have a winner.

"We do" I flash a smile at her "I'll take it Darla" she squealed in excitement and took out her iPad from her bag. She scrolled through and then laid it out in front of me.

"Okay so the people selling this house have put a discount on it because it hasn't sold in 2 years, so what you will be paying is 250,650, so your saving like 100,000" Darla explained. I nodded "so if you would sign here and here and then here I can hand you the keys as you give me the check" I signed the iPad and wrote out the check and she handed me the keys "welcome back to Tree Hill Brooke" I flashed her a smile and then she left. Left me in my newly bought house.

Lucas was bringing Elijah back to me today he had him for four days instead of just the weekend and I missed my little man a lot. I sent Lucas a text to tell him to being Elijah to this address instead if the hotel.

In the last few hours I had called a movers van for tomorrow so I could get my house set up. Online shopping was my bestfriend and I was having things delivered tomorrow as well. A lot was happening tomorrow.

There was knock on the door making it echo around the still empty house. I slid of the stool at the island and walked down the hall to the front door sharing my heels against the wooden floor. I hold down the door handle and swing it open to see Lucas standing there holding Elijah's hand.

"Hi" he mutters and I nod moving out the way so he and Elijah can walk inside "so why the change of location?"

After what happened at his house seeing Peyton come out and having that intense conversation with her under the bridge I didn't want to talk about it. It happened yesterday and my mind was still spinning, but I had to keep my feelings buried.

"This is my new house" I state seeing his eyes widen then lock onto mine "I just brought it"

"You... You brought a house here?" I nod.

"Hey baby boy" I get down to his level and kiss his cheek "this is going to be our new home" Elijah smiled and clapping his hands then started to wonder around "be careful Elijah" I stood back up and Lucas was still looking at me.

"Your moving back to Tree Hill?" it came out more as a whisper and I nod "really?"

"Yeah Lucas we are" I turned around and watched Elijah running around the spacious space with a smile on my face.

"Brooke that's great" he says from behind me.

"I'm not doing it for you Lucas" I state wanting to be clear on that "I'm moving back to run my store and because Elijah seems happy here. I think he likes seeing his Daddy more"

"I like seeing him more too" Lucas says and then the room went quiet until Lucas broke it "Brooke I think we should talk about yesterday, you know with Peyton" I turn around to look at him.

"No we don't Lucas" I reply with a shake of my head.

"Brooke please" he pleaded "she was only delivering something from the school. I'm the lawyer for the school and Principle Turner asked her to bring me some paper work, that's all"

"Lucas it doesn't matter" I shrug "you're free to do what you like; you've always done just that even when we were together"

"Brooke..."

"Lucas just don't" I plead

"I miss you Brooke" he says getting my attention again "I've missed you ever since you left and now that your back my feelings have gotten stronger" he steps towards me and I step back.

"Lucas don't do this" I shake my head not believing he was actually saying this "you shouldn't be saying this" I fight everything feeling I have towards him. I couldn't let down my wall. I fought so hard to put it up.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I need you to know how I feel even if you don't feel the same" he says handing me Elijah's overnight bag.

"I went to see my old house today Lucas" I take the bag from him "there were so many good memories there. I saw my old closet door and you know what it said Luke, it said _Brooke and Lucas 4eva in love,_ forever Lucas; that is what we were meant to have until you ruined it" the tears that were trying to come to my eyes I fought back "we were meant to be a family Lucas, you me Elijah and I wish so much that it never happened that I didn't walk in on Peyton getting dressed"

"I know Brooke, I know I ruined things, but I want to make it right. I want to make this right between us. I want to fix it" he says pleading that I should let him with his eyes.

"You can't fix what isn't broken Lucas"

"But it is broken Brooke and I want to fix it, I want to make it right again" I didn't realise he was moving towards me until he was in front of me cupping my cheek in his hand and looking into my eyes "please let me fix this"

"I don't think you can Lucas" I whisper moving my face from his touch "shut the door when you leave please" I then walk backwards and finally turn around in search for Elijah.

"I'm not giving up Brooke, just like I shouldn't have let you move" I ignore that and turn the corner towards the kitchen.

Could it be fixed? Did I want it to be? I don't know.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!  
I'll be back soon my loves. Love you all. Roch xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi Oi guys... Look whose back from America with two new awesome chapters just for you guys.**

 **I had a good time getting away from England and everything else, but I'm back now to continue updating this story. I've missed updating and I'm excited to see your reviews again.**

 **So thank you all for being so patient and waiting for my return. I love you all. ENJOY!**

"I just heard the good news" Haley squealed when I answered her phone call.

"Good news?" I question laying Elijah down in his crib and laying his blanket over him

"Yeah that your moving back to Tree Hill" she answered sounding excited still.

"Oh right that" I sigh "how do you know about that?"

"Lucas stopped by after dropping Elijah to you" she says "you should have a house warming" she suggests.

I change into my Disney pj's and flop down on my bed. What... Your never too old for Disney "I was thinking about a barbecue or something. Invite everyone"

"Yep sounds perfect" Haley agreed "Nathan and Lucas can manage the barbecue"

"Lucas?"

"Yeah I was assuming you'd invite him, you know to be civil with Lucas" she was right of course, but after today was it a good idea.

"Yeah maybe. I was going to come over tomorrow and tell you, but looks like Lucas beat me to it"

"I think he was just excited" Haley defends making me laugh with a shake of my head.

"It doesn't matter" I shake it off "now you know the big news"

"And it's great news" she squeals again making me laugh some more "now you'll be here through everything"

"That I will Hales" I agree "always"

"Good, now I'll let you get some sleep. I know Elijah is up early in the mornings"

"Actually with me he doesn't wake until about 7 recently. He is such a good boy for his Mommy"

"Not so much for his Daddy" Haley laughs and I can't help crack a smile too "Lucas looks like crap in the mornings" we both laugh "anyway night Brookie and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"That you will Hales" and then we both and up after natter set of goodbyes.

The girl is crazy, but I love her anyways.

The next morning like on cue every morning Elijah woke up at 7, but unlike usual with the screeching of wanting to get out if his crib, I could see him on the baby monitor cam thing I purchased months ago that he was lying there looking up at the ceiling gurgling to himself in a happy mood.

I sat there for a little while watching him look so happy and content. It was refreshing and a change to see him so content.

And then once he was getting restless pulling his self up and running his hand along the crib bars I knew it was my cue to go into him. I climb out of bed and pad down to his room seeing a big smile form on his face when he sees me.

"Good morning baby bear" I say to him as I walk closer to the crib "has someone been a good boy this morning" he clapped his hands and I kiss his cheek as I reach down and receive him in my arms and we head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

I put a slice of bread in the toaster for me and make Elijah some porridge that he liked and warmed up some milk for him. I place Elijah in his high chair and put the radio on. I shuffled around the room to the music seeing Elijah laughing and roaming his body to the music.

Once my toast was done I spread butter and jam on it and take a bite as I finish his porridge and pour it in his favourite bowl and sit on a stool feeding him.

"Oh that's a good boy" I say spoon after another.

Elijah started eating faster than usual and I take his now empty bowl to the sink and give him his bottle which he now holds himself as I wash up. Later I take Elijah back up stairs to get washed and dressed.

The good thing about having money is you can buy stuff and have the delivery people put it where you want and sometimes even build it up for you and that is exactly what I did and now my house was looking more and more nice.

I had all our stuff delivered this morning from the hotel and spent this morning making sure Elijah's room is what I needed it to be and then my room was just how I wanted it.

After the delivery men went I put Elijah in front of the TV to finish off some sketches I had to send over to Poppy who was still in Charlotte until she found her replacement for Quinn.

I had two people coming in tomorrow to decorate Elijah's room for me while we are out at the store that will be opening in a couple of weeks.

I sat on the couch with my legs up and my sketch pad on my lap. Elijah was clapping to whatever he was watching on TV making me smile at my sketch and then I had a thought, what if I did a child line. I mean a boys and girls line. I could call it baby Brooke and sell it at my store as well as worldwide. I jot that down and finish my sketch before I think about starting that idea.

Elijah began to get fussy after a while so I put my sketch pad down and pick him up with hand so he was standing "what's the matter baby boy?" I ask picking him. Up and rocking him on my hip "what does Eli want?" he continued to fuss.

I take him into the kitchen and put him in his chair and glanced over at the time. 11:30, lunch isn't too far off. I'll feed him early. I go over to the kitchen and grab a jar of banana and apples that I know he likes and warm it up just a little and then seat in front of him. He eyed the jar in my hand and then he stopped fussing and a small smile appeared on his chubby cheeks.

"Oh you were hungry" I laugh feeding him a spoonful "it's going to be so much easier when you can answer me" Elijah giggles and nods his head like he understood what I was saying.

A smart Scott boy... Just like his daddy.

After he was fed and cleaned up. I checked aged his nappy and then got him ready so we could head over to the Naley house to go see Haley.

We were now in the car heading over to Naley's house. I park the car and get out taking Elijah with me. I knock three times hearing a "come in" from Haley. I push the door open and walk down the hall to see Lucas's standing in the kitchen. A smile formed in his face when he saw Elijah. I put Elijah down and he ran over to his dad.

"Hey there little man" Lucas says scooping him up and tickling him "hi Brooke"

"Hi Lucas" I looked around not seeing Haley anywhere "where's Hales?"

"Upstairs" Lucas states putting Elijah down and watching him wondering around the kitchen. Haley had it baby proofed now that she's pregnant.

"I didn't know you where here otherwise I would have come later" I say putting my bag on the counter and sliding onto a stool at the island "I can't stay long anyway I have the removal van people coming to drop things off"

"Brooke about yesterday... "

"Lucas why do we have to keep going on about it?" I sigh with a eye roll.

"Because I want you to just let me fix this please. Just let me do that" he says pleading again.

"Lucas..."

"Please Brooke just let me try and fix it"

"Why do you keep acting like that?" I question looking at him

"Acting like what?" his look changed into a confused one.

"You stabbed me in the back Lucas and yet your acting like you're the one that got hurt" I reply and he says nothing "Don't set me on fire Lucas and then act like you're the one who's burning" he looked at me in the eyes and I could see he was trying to keep tears away. I was trying too. I could feel them wanting to come through. I fought hard.

"I'm sorry Brooke" he says walking pass me then stopping as he got to my side "but I'm still not giving up. You love me and you know you do just like I'm still in love with you" and then he walked to the foyer shouting up to Haley that he was leaving and then I heard the front door open and shut.

Lucas Scott has changed. His not the same boy who gave up and let me walk away, his fighting this time, but is it a little too late?

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **All My Love To You All. Roch xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here is the second chapter that I finished today on the plane back this morning. Hope you ENJOY!**

"Lucas rushed out of here quick" Haley says waddling down the stairs and into the kitchen "where's Elijah?"

"I just put him in his playpen in the living room. He'll start fussing in a minute wanting to get out" I reply "tea? It's herbal. Yeah I helped myself"

Haley laughed "I'm okay thanks Brooke" I nod in response "how is..." and then just on cue interrupting Haley a loud wailing screech was heard meaning Elijah is now fussing.

"Sorry about that Hales, his become adamant to want to walk all the time" I say sliding off my stool when the screeching hadn't stopped. I walked out the kitchen and to the living room with Haley waddling behind me "Elijah Keith Scott you stop that noise right now" I demand knowing he wasn't hurt or anything he just wanted his own way. Elijah stopped looking up towards me his bottom lips wobbling, but no tears were showing "now you stop that Mr. You can't always get your own way. Mommy has to keep you safe and this is safe" he just stared up at me his little finger over the top of the play pen.

"You're really good at this Mom stuff Brooke" Haley praised from behind me.

"Thanks" I reply then turn back to Elijah "now Mommy and Auntie Haley will sit in here so you can walk around, but I will have no more of that screeching Elijah" Elijah doesn't make a sound. His eyes just look at me and his places a finger to his mouth.

"Mama" he then says and I had to admit he looked really cute bless him. He looked scared to make a noise, but you have to teach them when their young otherwise they will turn out as brats and I'll be dammed if Elijah turns out like that "Mama up" he wasn't sure to put his hand out or not, so I walk towards him and reach down to scoop him up "Mama"

"I'm sorry to be mad baby boy, but no more fussing over stupid things okay. Mommy is just keeping you safe" I kiss his cheek and he wraps his little hands around my neck bringing himself into me "I do love you Elijah" I kiss his cheek again.

Then he became shy and didn't want to get down so he sat in my arms as Haley and I spoke like the first 6 months he clung to me. When Lucas would have him he'd cry for me, but eventually he became less clingy.

"So I'm due in about two months" Haley says running her growing stomach.

"Actually I did think you were bigger than you should have been"

"Yeah I was four months before we found our and the fifth month I started to show properly"

"Well I'm here, whatever you need Hales" I assure her.

"Thank you Brookie" she says smiling back at me "you truly are amazing"

"I try my best" I reply as Elijah starts to fuss again in my arms so I let him down and he wonders around the living room "this is what you have to look forward too" I motion to Elijah "and his not even in his terrible twos yet" Haley laughed "laugh all you like James Scott, but when it's you I'll be the one laughing then"

"But it must be easier raising him with Lucas?" Haley asks

"Erm... At times it's good because I get a break, but other times it's sad when I have to hand him over" hate nods in understanding "Lucas and I aren't exactly working with this whole civil thing"

Haley looked towards me leaning back on the sofa "what do you mean Brooke?"

"Lucas... His just... He gave this speech about how he wants to fix things and how he still loves me and stuff and I just... I'm not sure if I want him to fix things Hales. I don't even know what I feel for him anymore" I reveal answering her question at the same time. I glance over at Elijah as he walks around the living room in his own little bubble "I don't know of Lucas and I fix this would be the right thing for Elijah. Our family broke when he chose Peyton over me"

"But don't you love him anymore Brooke?" her question swam around my head as I looked back at her. Did I still love Lucas Scott?

"Of course I love him hales, his Elijah's Dad" I reply running a hand through my hair.

"But are you still in love with him?" and that was what I did not know. Was I still in love with Lucas Scott?

"I don't know" I answer, but to me it didn't feel like I was being honest with myself.

He was the love of my life back in high school and back then I would have done anything for him. I thought we were soul mates, that we were each other's ones.

"Well I think your just really hurt with what Lucas and Peyton did and your just closing yourself off so you don't feel that hurt again" Haley says rubbing her belly "Brooke when I found out about you and Nathan and that tape I was hurt, but it was in the past and I got pass it"

"Yeah, but you weren't with Nathan at the time Haley. You and I or you and he never even knew each other like that. It's different"

"Maybe your right, but Lucas screwed up and he knows he did and he will always regret what he did, but do you want to continue to punish him for something he knows he was wrong in doing?"

I sat there in Haley a living room glancing over at Elijah once more. He was walking around more steady lately content with everything around him laughing at random things and that made me laugh.

He was just like his daddy in many ways. I know Lucas is sorry I saw it in his eyes every time he picks or drops off Elijah.

My feelings for him haven't changed. My body knows that, it's the reason why my heart hammers against my chest every time his near me or how my Palms become sweaty when I talk to him or how I have to take deep breaths before leaving car just to relax myself. All those things indicate that my heart still aches for Lucas and I fight it every damn day just to please my heart and guard my heart.

Was I ready to let the fight go? That's the real question here. Should I or should I not let Lucas fix this. Fix us. My head still isn't sure.

I left Haley about an hour ago and headed home leaving Elijah with a Karen, you see Karen called me as I was driving home and she wanted to spend some time with her grandson so Elijah was staying with her for the night and the morning which was perfect.

The painters can come in and do his room tomorrow while we are out. Win win.

So anyway I get to the house to see Lucas seeing on my porch. I put my car into park and kill the engine. I grab my bag and get out the car.

Lucas stood up and gave me a small smile as I walked towards him "Hey" he breathes out.

"Hi Luke" I reply walking pass him and taking out my keys for the door. Lucas followed me into the house and shut the door behind him.

Right now I felt like it was either ride or die with him. I felt like right now was the moment I decide to either let Lucas back into my heart and let him try and fix us. Fix this or I let him go completely and truly this time.

I hang my bag up on the hook and shuffle my jacket off my shoulders and hang that up too.

"Coffee?" I turn to Lucas. He nods and we head down the hall to the kitchen and I make us some hot drinks.

"Where's Elijah?" Lucas asked sliding onto a stool at the island.

"Your Ma wanted him for the night" I answer taking the now freshly made coffee pot and two cups and head over to Lucas at the island. The sudden silence scared me. I don't know why, but it did; so I had to break it "Luke... What you doing here?" I pour our coffees and grab the milk from the fridge and pour some into our cups.

"I've been thinking Brooke and it hit me hard how much I hurt you and I realised that you and Elijah are what I want. I want us to be a family. I want you, I've always wanted you" our eyes met and I had to fight everything in me to stop the tears that wanted to show.

"Lucas..."

"I love you Brooke and only you" he interrupts "when you left Tree Hill, it felt like my whole world fell apart. I screwed up Brooke. I screwed up so fucking bad with Peyton and you won't understand how much I regret what I did to you and the look in your eyes at that moment had haunted me every since, but I'm miserable with you Pretty Girl. My life isn't worth anything without you and Elijah"

"Lucas you hurt me so much. I gave you my heart and you crushed it in the worst way possible" tears formed in my eyes and I was losing the fight against it "my heart broke in that moment. My perspective of you broke in that moment and I lost two of the most important people in my life and it hasn't been the same since" I felt a year slowly slide down my cheek "you were the first guy I actually fell in love with or cared about and you fucked me over, stabbed me so hard in the back that I could see the heart shape hole afterwards"

"I know and I'm sorry Pretty Girl. I really am and if it takes for me to say that everyday all day I will. I just want... No I need you to let me try and fix this. Please"

And then Haley popped into my head and what she said about being in love with him still and not making him pay for it for the rest of his life and the emptiness I felt for weeks and months after I left and had Elijah.

I wanted that family. I thought I was getting it and then bam my heart for broken into a million pieces.

And then it hit me, I did still love Lucas otherwise I wouldn't have felt the pain still and I wouldn't still he able to form tears for him. I was still in love with Lucas Scott and I just didn't know what to do with it.

"Lucas I get it and I think I understand it, but I need some time to just think things through and with the store and Elijah it's gonna take some time" his eyes shined with some form of hope in them and I could see him take a breathe and relax a little "let me just have some time"

"I can accept that" he says taking a dip of his coffee "knowing that you'll give this a chance to be fixed is all that I ask Brooke"

"I need you to understand something first Lucas" I stand in front of him "you hurt me more than anyone else ever could, I need you to understand that if inlet you try and fix this then I'm going to eventually have to give you my trust again and it cannot be broken again. One chance Luke, you get one chance to make this right. To try and fix this between us, but if you screw up it anything then we are done and we go back to co-parenting Elijah"

He nods "I understand"

"Okay then" we go into a sudden silence as we finish out coffees

"Right I better be off, but I'll be seeing you soon Brooke" he slides off the stool and puts his cup into the sink "thank you for giving us another chance Pretty Girl" he walks towards me until his in front of me and then he cups my cheek in his hand and I could not help, but shiver under his touch once again "I've waited so long to feel your skin against mine" he just about whispered and I close my eyes "I love you Brooke and soon enough you'll let yourself love me again. I promise" I then felt his lips against mine and my body reacted to it giving him the affection back until he pulled back and I opened my eyes again "bye Pretty Girl" I couldn't get out any words so I just watched him walk down the hall and out the front door.

Lucas has reeled me back in and I'm afraid that this time I'm hooked for good.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love Always Roch xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so I did have a good time on holiday thank you for asking.**

 **So to...**

 **Princesakarlita411 –** I'm sorry that you think Brooke should make Lucas work harder for her again and if I'm honest i didn't say they were together yet anyway. Anything could happen.

 **dianehermans – Its** sweet that you missed me. I missed writing for you guys too.

 **And to everyone else that is reviewing and reading. I appreciate the support and love that you all give to me.**

 **Anyway... ENJOY this next chapter.**

It had been two weeks since I told Lucas that he had to give me space and he has done just that. He collects Elijah when he is meant to and I collect him when I am due to and we have civil conversations and our relationship has not been brought up since.

It was nice feeling like this again with Lucas. It was nice smiling around him when we converse or have him making me laugh about something. It was just nice and simple.

The house was complete with every room that had been decorated to my taste and all the furniture was delivered and built and placed in the right place looking just like I wanted it too.

And today was the day I decided to host my first party since being back in Tree Hill. My house warming.

I had everything ready from Elijah to the food to having drinks and moved to NG the furniture to make more room. I stepped back and smiled at everything as the door bell rang.

Elijah ran to the door and I walked behind him. I opened the door to Lucas. He was early.

"Oh Luke hi" I greet moving out the way for him to come inside.

"Sorry I'm early. I finished work early and thought I'd make my way over after I got ready at the house" I nod and shut the door behind him "hey little man" Elijah clapped his hands and moved up and down really fast showing his excitement of seeing his daddy. Lucas got down to his height and shook his hair a little "his walking more and more every time I see him"

"Yeah his getting so big too fast" I state admiring how well Lucas is with Elijah. I never doubted that he wouldn't be in Elijah's life, I knew he would; it was just nice to see them interact.

My house slowly filled up with friends and laughter. Everyone seemed so content and happy and the chatter was flowing with everyone's conversation. This is what made me happy to be back home. I then glanced over at Elijah laughing at the many faces Nathan was pulling to him.

"Are you happy that your back Brooke?" I turn to my side and see Karen standing there with a glass if wine in her hand.

I look around at everyone and slowly nod at her question "at first I was scared, but then Lucas and I be a me civil and things are good right now with us and Elijah seems happy here with his family" Karen just smiled at me and sipped at her glass.

"I'm so glad I get so much time with my grandson" Karen admits "I want you to understand and know that I never blamed you for moving Brooke and I would never be mad at that because I still got to see Elijah, but having you both back in Tree Hill makes me happy and I don't think I've seen Lucas this happy since everything went down between you two" I glance over at the blond who was talking with Haley and then our eyes connected and a smile firmed on my lips and in turn back to Karen.

"I'm happy if the people around me are happy. Elijah is happy and that makes me glad that we moved back. I've missed you all and this town. My world wasn't complete until we came back. You guys are Elijah's family and he will always need you guys"

"Brooke..." she turned her while body to me and took my hand in her free one "Elijah is family of course, but so are you you'll always be family no matter what. I want you to always know that okay" I kept the tears at bay and nod thankful to have so many wonderful people in my life.

Once Karen was happy that I understood that I was family she went to mingle in the crowd again and I was stood back once again admiring my surroundings.

And then there was a loud screeching noise and my attention turned to Haley who was crying in pain rubbing her stomach as Lucas tried to hold her up. Nathan went running towards her with fear evident in his face.

I rushed through the crowd getting to Lucas as they seat Haley down "what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute we were talking about Elijah and how big his getting and then the next..." Haley let out another screeching cry "and then that happened"

I looked down and saw fluid run down her legs and I instantly knew what was happening "her water has broke" Nathan looked to me in fear once again and the Haley cried out again "and those are contractions"

"But she's not sue for another two months" Nathan rambles.

"But, but I'm not due for two months Brooke" Haley manages to say when her contraction passes.

"Well I'm afraid your bubba wants to me an early appearance" Haley cries some more "I know it's scary, but it'll be okay" Haley just nodded trusting me "okay so here's what's going to happen, if I'm correct Haley contractions are 10 minutes apart, so we have to keep timing them, so Lucas you go to the Haley house and grab their baby bag; Nathan I need you to grab my car keys from the hook by the door and put the car into drive and I'll walk Haley out and Karen could you watch Elijah for me" they all nodded and done as I asked as Haley grabbed my hand and squeezed letting out another screech.

"Brooke I don't think I can do this" she cries

"You can do this Hales, you're stronger than anyone I know" I assure her "now when contraction hits breathe through it in twos" she nods and I help her stand and then a contraction hit and she did as I asked as we struggled through the house and to the front door.

"I'll sort things out back here Brooke, so don't worry"

"Thank you" Karen nodded and I took Haley out to the car where Nathan was waiting and then we were off to the hospital.

I paced the waiting room with Lucas as Haley was in labour. We arrived and her contraction had become inky minutes apart and then Nathan out to let us know that there was a complication and that Haley had to go down for surgery so we were just waiting now.

"She will be okay Brooke, you know Haley she's strong" Lucas tried to assure me.

I turned around and out both my hands on my hips "I told her that everything would be okay and it isn't. What if something bad happens Luke?"

Lucas walked up to me and placed both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes "Haley is going to be fine and so will their baby. I just know it" I nod hoping he was right. I can only imagine what Nathan is going through right now.

About two hours later and I checked in on Karen and Elijah and they were good. Nathan had come out to update us on Haley and their now new baby boy, but Haley was still in surgery. She lost a lot of blood during her trying to give birth naturally and that is why she had to have a C-section, but now we are just waiting on the news about them stopping the bleed.

The double doors to the waiting room opened again and Nathan walked in "they managed to stop the bleeding, but she lost a lot of blood and now they're waiting for a blood transfusion. The doctor said it should be done in the next half hour to an hour"

"Oh Nate dude I'm sorry" Lucas says rubbing Nathan on the back "but I'm sure she's going to be okay. Haley is a fighter; we all know this"

Nathan nods "I went and saw baby Scott just now though" Nathan says changing the subject to his son "the nurse said his healthy and is doing fine being as he was two months early"

"That's good news Nate" I smile beginning to find the hope that Haley will be okay.

"We haven't named him yet, but I'm going to wait for Haley to wake up before we do" Lucas and I nod understanding that "I'm going to head back, but it you want to see baby Scott his in the nursery down the hall" Nathan says as he leaves the waiting room again.

I send a quick text to Karen about the or whereas of Haley condition updating her even though I know she won't get it until the morning and then I slide my phone into the back pocket of my and head for the doors of the waiting room.

"Brooke where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I need some air" I reply.

"I'll come with" he stands up from the chair he was sitting in, but I shake my head.

"I just need to be alone" I then walk out it the room and head down the hall until I get to the nursery.

I looked in through the window and saw about 10 babies in their cots asleep. Boys and girls. I scanned the room of babies and saw the baby I was looking for. His cot had baby Scott written on a piece of blue paper attached to the front of it. He was awake wiggling around.

"Would you like to go in?" a youngish blind lady asked coming up behind me. I looked to her and then back to baby Scott "would you?" I slowly nod without realising it. The lady smiled and I followed her into the room. I used the hand sanitizer "which baby did you want to see"

"Baby Scott" she nodded and led me over to him.

"His a healthy one for being premature" the lady said as we stopped at his cot "and I'm sure his mother will pull through too. It seems the family are fighters" and then she left.

I look down at him and he was so perfect. I remember when Elijah was that small. He was a late baby, but a screamer when he arrived. Baby Scott looked up at me and he looked just like Haley and Nathan.

"Hey there little one" I put my hand in the cot, he instantly wrapped his tiny hand around my finger "I'm your Auntie Brooke" I fight the tears that I could feel were trying to push through "Your mommy will be down soon to see you, she's just being looked after and then when she's better she will come and meet you. I know that she is already so in love with you baby boy" a tear slowly slid down my cheek "you're going to be so lucky to have Naley as your parents" I stroked his soft cheek and his eyes never left mine "and wait until you meet your cousin Eli, I know his going to be so excited to meet you. Just be patient in meeting your Mommy baby boy. I'll be seeing you again soon okay. Just know Mommy and Daddy love you dearly" I leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Haley will wake up and give her baby boy such a perfect life with Nathan. They will be a happy family in just know it. I just have to believe in the hope that is hopefully on my side.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I'm back again with another chapter for you to enjoy. All your reviews are amazing and make me so happy to get them. I'm so happy that you guys love this story as much as I am writing it.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

When I got back to the waiting room Lucas was still sat in the corner and then an hour later Nathan came and gave us the good news that Haley got the blood transfusion that she needed and that she is a wake and the doctor said she will be fine. That news brought absolute joy to my ears.

I was so happy that Haley was okay. My heart relaxed and my mind went back to normal as I think of Naley having the perfect family.

"Brooke..." I looked up to see Nathan walk back into the waiting room "Haley is asking for you" I nod and pass Nathan as he stays with Lucas.

I walk down the hall and to her room. I peer in through the window to see her holding baby Scott in her arms. She was sitting up looking down at her baby boy with such love and devotion. I push open the door and her head whipped up to me "Hey Brookie"

"Hey Hales" I walk in and sit down in the chair beside her bed "how you feeling?"

"Better now I'm holding my boy" she says smiling at me "Brooke I wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For taking charge with all the commotion back at your house. I don't think I could have gotten through with it if you weren't with me" she says melting my heart "so Nathan and have talked about it and we would really love it if... You were his godmother"

"Really?" Haley nodded taking my hand in hers "I would love too"

"I'm so glad you came back Brooke" she states and I watch her admire her baby boy in her arms and she let's go of my hand and strokes his face as he stares back up at his mother.

"I'm glad I came back too Hales" I stand up and walk around the bed leaning down to place a kiss to baby Scott's head "I'm going to go, so you and Nate can spend some more time as a family with baby Scott"

I walk to the door "wait Brooke" I stop and turn to look at her "we named him Kian Davis Scott" I nod and smile "thank you again Brooke" I nod and then leave and head back to the waiting room.

I put my key into the door and turn the key hearing the door click open. I hang my car keys up on the hook by the door and shuffle my jacket off my shoulders and hang that up on a hook too.

"Mama" I look down the hall to see Elijah running towards me "Mama Mama" I get down to his level and reach my arms out and he runs into them. I scoop him up and kiss his cheek.

"Hey there baby boy" he slings his arms around my neck and squeezes a little.

I carried Elijah down the hall and into the kitchen where Karen was cooking. I place Elijah in his high chair and take his beaker and pour some milk in it for him and then pass it to him.

"Milk milk milk" Elijah clapped taking the beaker from me.

"Oh hi there Brooke, how is Haley doing?" Karen asks turning to face me "are you hungry sweetie?"

"Haley is doing great" I answer "baby Kian is doing great and they are just waiting to go home"

"Oh they named him, that's nice" Karen turned around and stirred the pot on the stove "so you hungry darling?"

"Not really" I reply sitting at the island "was Elijah good last night?"

"Yeah he was great Luke always. He was in bed by 7 and asleep by 7:15 and then up at 7:30 this morning" that was a shock. Elijah was sleeping in later. What a good boy.

"That's good then, at least he didn't wake you up early this morning"

"I was up anyway at half 6, but his such a good boy" Karen turned the stove off and mixed up the spaghetti bolognaise for Elijah then pouring it into a bowl and bringing it over to me as he phone buzzed in the counter. She looked down at it "oh Brooke I'm sorry, but I have to go to the shop. There's a emergency"

"Oh that's okay Karen, thank you for looking after him yesterday"

She smiled "oh it's not trouble, always a good reason to look after my grandson" she says kissing his cheek "I'll be seeing you soon pumpkin and Brooke I'll call later"

"Bye bye" Elijah waves making me smile at all the new words he was saying.

Karen left and then I continued in feeding Elijah his meal. He really was a happy baby boy.

Considering everything that happened yesterday at my house I almost forgot it was Lucas's days to have Elijah. He texted to remind me, so after feeding him I got him washed up and his bag reading and I was strapping him into his car seat and heading over to Lucas's house.

"Right baby boy your going to stay with daddy for a day longer okay" I look in my mirror and Elijah was smiling looking out the window.

"Dada, Dada" Elijah continued to clap bouncing in his seat. I pulled up outside his house and got out to retrieve Elijah from his car seat.

I shut the car door and put Elijah down on the ground holding his hand and slinging his bag on my shoulder heading up to the front door.

Without me even knocking the door swung open "so Principle turner will sign these and I'll bring them back for you right?"

"Photocopy them first and then bring me the original" Lucas replies as Peyton stands on his porch.

"Okay Luke. Oh and Chase said hi" she beams a smile at Lucas and then turns around facing time "oh hi Brooke" she walks down the dew steps and stops in front of me "I was only delivering papers here"

"I honestly couldn't care less Peyton" I then circle her and walk up the few steps slowly taking my time with Elijah seeing Lucas waiting for us by the door.

"Dada Dada" Elijah claps with a smile on his face. I let go off his hand and he ran to Lucas "Dada" Lucas looked up at me with a raise of his eye brow.

"His talking more and more" I state taking the bag of my shoulder and hand the bag to Lucas "you can have him for an extra day that you asked for" Lucas nodded "I should head back. I'll see you four days then" I turn around to head back to my car.

"Brooke wait..." Lucas picked Elijah up and stepped forward "what's going on here? I feel like your drifting from me again"

"I said I need some time Lucas" I didn't turn to look at him "I need to go" I then run down the steps and head to my car.

I didn't even know what was going on with me. I mean one minute Lucas had kissed me and I thought this could work again, but then things happened with Haley and the fact that Nathan was there for the birth of Kian and Lucas wasn't for me because of what he did and then seeing Peyton again coming out of his house just... It brings back memories that I fought so hard to keep away.

I was conflicted yet again on whether or not to let this work with Lucas and now the time I'm telling him to give me is for me to decide whether or not I can truly get through this and pass everything that has been thrown my way.

I was seriously asking myself if I see a future with Lucas and Elijah as a family or us just co-parenting and going our separate way, to move on.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love you all Roch xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so I'm literally writing one chapter a day which is good for me considering I never used to update this quickly, but with all of your reviews and the love I'm getting for this chapter just makes me enjoying writing it for you.**

 **I agree with ya'll on how Lucas needs to fight for Brooke harder this time. He needs to show her how much she actually means to him and how much his missed her. Brooke and Haley's friendship will show a lot more as the story continues.**

 **Anyway this is one of the rare Lucas's point of view and I hope you like it... ENJOY!**

 **Lucas point of view**

Watching her walk away from me was just like all those many months ago when she walked out of my life and moved to Charlotte carrying my child.

I watched as she caught Peyton and me in a bad position and the look of sorrow and pain all over her pretty face. I watched as she turned around without saying a word and walked back out of my house and never looked back.

The next day she was gone and then the day after that I got a call that she was pregnant and that she will call again once the baby was born.

There was no contact ever. I called her once and the line was dead; she had cancelled that cell phone and changed her number and then the only contact or the only way I knew she was okay was through Haley and Ma. Brooke kept contact with them and them only.

So right now watching as she walks away from me and gets back into her car was a reminder of how I lost her the last time and I be damned if I let her walk away from me this time.

She headed to her car, but she wasn't quite there yet. I run down the few steps with Elijah in my arms and run over to her car quickly before she got in "Brooke wait" I stop at her car just as she opened she door.

She looked up at me our eyes connecting like the first time we met all those years ago "Lucas..."

"I know you said you needed time" she looks away to Elijah and strokes his cheek. He smiles at her "but I need you and I won't let you walk away from me this time" her eyes snap back to mine and I could see how scared she was just by the way she looked at me "and I know your scared and I don't blame you for that, it's my fault your that way, but I want to fix this still. I want you Brooke. I want our family"

"Lucas I wanted that too" she states "I have for a long time, but..."

I shake my head and cup her cheek in my hand "no buts Pretty Girl. Tomorrow is the first day I show you how much I want this, how much I'm sorry"

"And how will you do that?"

"A first date of course"

"Lucas we've had a first date"

"Not with a new start we haven't Brooke. This is our new start" I stroke her cheek and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath I could tell she was battling with herself "please"

She opened her eyes again and looked at Elijah who was still smiling and clapping all happy like always "okay Luke. Tomorrow is our new first date. Text me with the details" I nod and she smiles then kisses Elijah goodbye before getting into her car and pulling out of the drive.

Tomorrow was our new start and I wasn't going to mess it up.

Plan after plan swarmed through my head as I tried to think of the perfect first date idea to wow Brooke. I needed to show her that she means more to me than I've ever shown before. I needed for her to know that I do love her and that I never stopped.

I needed to make Brooke remember back to the good times that we've had in the past. The better times, the happier times.

And then it clicked. I walk over to my closet and take out the box she left here all those months ago. The box full of our past and the good times we had together. The letters, the pictures, the souvenirs of our relationship that I had given her. She had kept it all. I wanted to recreate our first date. That night was magical under the stars with the company of each other.

I rummage through the box and find the picture I needed. The one that Brooke took of us on our first date in our fancy outfits sitting on the perfect blanket on the perfect green patch of grass in the park under the stars. It was perfect.

"So have you decided what you're going to do for your first new date with Brooke?" Nathan asks as we run around the river court with a basketball. Elijah walking around in his travel pen and Kian asleep in his pushchair.

"I want to recreate our special moments to show her how much I do love her and how our love was and still is very true" I answer throwing the ball through the air watching it go into the net.

"Haven't lost your touch I see" Nathan laughs "anyway I thought you wanted to start new Luke, shouldn't you do something new on this date instead?"

"I thought the same thing, but then I found the box of things Brooke left at my house before she left and I didn't realise how much love I had for her until I saw the box Nate. It was full of our things; pictures, letters we wrote to each other that summer she went to Europe. The first Red rose I sent her for her birthday. She kept it all"

"And you want to recreate your best moments together?"

I nod "maybe not all of them, but our first date I do. It was special to both of us and I want Brooke to feel like that again"

"You want to fix things with Brooke Luke and I'm happy that she is letting her guard down again with you. Maybe now we can finally have the happy Brucas back"

"Yeah hopefully" I agree passing the ball back to Nathan "let's just hope aye"

For the next hour Nathan and I carried on our game until the babies started to fuss. We then grabbed a bite to eat at Ma's cafe and then Nathan went back home and I out Elijah in the back of the cafe to play.

"So you don't mind watching Elijah tomorrow evening?"

Ma shook her head "of course not, anything to get you and Brooke back on track Luke"

"I need her Ma, I always she; I just screwed up before" Ma nodded in understandment as she wiped down the counter.

"You never were happy after she left Lucas. I never agreed or was happy about what you did to her, but I know your sorry and she will soon too sweetheart" I nod hoping Ma was right. I had to rely on faith and the fact she is giving me a chance.

"So can I leave Elijah here with you for a few hours now while I set things up for tomorrow?" Ma nodded and kissed me cheek.

"Go and win her back Luke" I have Ma a smile and looked down the hall at Elijah watching the TV. I want that family and I want it with Brooke.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so how lucky are you for getting two chapters in one day. I'm so glad that you guys liked the Lucas chapter. Well this chapter is the Brucas date.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **_*_  
Remember that sparkly red dress you wore the night we went for dinner and dessert? L **

His message was simple, but it came a few minutes after I had something to eat and got out the bath.

 **Yes I remember that was the night you took me to the park and we had our dessert under the stars. B**

That memory will forever be imprinted in my mind. It was the perfect first date. It was the perfect night I've ever had and it was with the guy I liked very much.

 **Red really is your colour Brooke and I think you should dig out another red dress and meet me at the Italian on the corner tomorrow at 8. L**

He was going to recreate that perfect date. The one that got me to start falling for him. He was bringing back those memories. The food ones.

 **I can do that Luke and then you should dig out a dark blue top because that is your perfect colour. B**

His reply was instant.

 **It's a date then Pretty Girl. See you tomorrow. Night. L**

I climb into bed and place my phone on my beside table. Tomorrow was the day I officially give Lucas the first chance to rekindle what we once had and I was nervous as hell.

He was right I am scared. I'm so scared and I don't know how to stop myself from feeling that way. I just have to push myself through that and hope for the best with Lucas.

I got up the next morning and had a quick shower before changing into a white skater skirt and a dark wine coloured blouse and slipped my feet into a pair of black pumps. I Sat at the makeup table and put on a little blush and a little mascara and some lip gloss. I then braid my hair to the side and I was ready for the day.

I grab my phone and go down the stairs and grab my car keys and my bag and head out the door to my car. I put the car into drive and head to the store.

I put the products out as I liked and then stood behind the counter with my laptop up and running. My buildings were all on schedule and that made really happy. Quinn was doing great and Poppy would be coming over at the end of next week once she gets Quinn new assistant Lola ready and adjusted.

The ring of the door opening brought my attention back to my store. I looked up and saw my blond ex bestfriend walk in with a guy on her arm. I pushed my hatred that I had for her down "welcome to Cloths over bros van I help you?"

Peyton looked to me "I'm looking for a dress for a wedding; my sister in law is getting married"

I walk from behind the counter and over to the rack of dresses "have you got a price range you want to stay in?"

The guy beside her looked to me and shook his head "my baby can have anything she wants" he kisses Peyton on the cheek as she smiled to me. I had to refrain from gagging at them both. It was sickening.

I go through the rack and pick out the perfect dress for the backstabbing bitch "black is just perfect, it matches your soul" I hold up the dress and Peyton narrows her eyes at my comment.

"I can't wear black to a wedding Brooke" she protests.

"Okay then" I put the dress back on the rack and pick out a grey one instead "what about this one, it also matches the soul you don't have"

"Excuse me" the guy speaks up from beside her "I don't like the comments you are making towards my fiancé"

"Fiancé?" I look down at her finger to see a big rock shining at me "wow" I laugh with a shake if my head.

"Am I missing something here?" the guy asks looking confused.

I go to say something when Peyton gets their first "I'll take the dress" Peyton snatches it from my grasp and walks to the counter. I follow and walk behind it "how much?"

"Well this dress has just gone up double price" I tell her "it'll be $1080" Peyton stars back at me and says nothing as she takes out her credit card and hands it over. I swipe the card and hand it back to her. Once it goes through I told her dress up and place it in a bag and hand the bag to her with the receipt "thank you for shopping at Clothes over bros, have a wonderful day" I fake a smile and watch as turns around and leaves with the guy following behind her.

I can't believe the nerve of that bitch.

The rest of the day I stayed at the store and then went shopping before I headed home for a nice bath and to get ready for my date with Lucas. I blow dried my hair and then stepped into my mid-thigh length red halter neck dress.

I start to curl my hair then pin it up with a crystal hair clip so the curls hang down around my face. I put on a little blush and some mascara and then I was ready. I glance over at the wall at the clock seeing it was 7:45.

I quickly grab my clutch bag and put my phone and house keys into it as I head down the stairs and take my car keys off the hook. I head out to my car and pull out the drive heading towards the restaurant.

I pull into a parking spot and get out locking my car up I head over to the restaurant and pull the door open. I spot Lucas at the far end in a booth. He waves me over and I nod heading over to our table.

He stood up and smiled at me "wow Brooke you look amazing" he comments leaning in and placing a soft kiss to my cheek.

I try not to blush "thank you Luke, you look very handsome too" Lucas smiled and we sat down at the table.

The evening was going perfect. I almost felt like I did back when Lucas asked me out back in high school. We drank wine and laughed and talked about Elijah and how big he was getting. Lucas would occasionally reach over the table and take my hand in his rubbing his thumb over my palm sending goose bumps all over my body.

Once we had finished our meal Lucas paid even though I offered to pay half. Lucas walked me out the restaurant "wanna go for dessert?"

I turn around to face him "dessert sounds nice Luke"

We walked side by side to the dessert place and Lucas opened the door and I walked in and he followed. The girl behind the counter smiled at us "welcome to Jimmy's desserts what can I get you?"

I scanned the menu and spotted my favourite "mint chocolate chip with cream and a cherry please" I order and then Lucas ordered his favourite, strawberry with chocolate suave and cream.

The lady nodded and went to make our orders and then she came back and handed them to us "that will be $8 please" Lucas nods and pays again and then we left the shop.

At first we walked in silence and it was nice just being in his company like this again. It was coming up to summer so the night air wasn't cold, but the soft breeze was nice washing over us.

We finally came to a destination that I know all too well. I followed Lucas into the park and over to the swing set. I sat down on the swing and Lucas did the same.

"Tonight has been nice Luke" I break the silence digging into my ice cream "I can see you've put so much into this night. I appreciate how much you're trying Lucas"

"I told you I was going to fix this between us Brooke. Your what I want and need, only you and Elijah. My family"

"Lucas tonight had shown me how happy you made me and how happy we were together" I say turning to look at him "I'm willing to give this a try again Lucas"

His eyes widened and a smile formed in his lips "you are? Really?" I nod. Lucas jumps up from the swing and takes my free hand in his an d pulls me up "I won't hurt you like that ever again Brooke. I promise" he then leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

I was willing to try again because I loved him. I always have and I think I always will.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter again (:**

 **So I get that Brooke doesn't need Lucas, but she loves him and wants to give their relationship a second chance and no one can judge her for it.**

CabbieLoverSAC22 – **Peyton and Brooke are not going to be friends again. Peyton and Lucas did sleep together. I'm not sure if a sequel is going to happen after this story. I have a sequel to one of my others to write first, but depending on how this story ends then I'll decide.**

 **ENJOY!**

Was I dreaming? Was what I'm feeling just a moment thing?

I don't know the answer to those questions, but I pushed them to the back of my mind and kissed Lucas good night before getting into my car and heading home.

I woke the entire morning with a few messages from Haley and the odd email from Poppy and then the door bell rang. I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my robe wrapping it around me and making sure it was tied as I head down the stairs to answer the door.

I ruffled my still curly hair in my hand and then pull the handle of the door open to see Haley standing on my porch with baby Kian in his pushchair.

"Morning Brookie"

"Morning Hales" I reply "morning call to the house?"

"It's more like afternoon Brooke" I whip my head around to see the clock reading 12:00 noon on the wall "oh I didn't realise the time"

"I'm guessing your date last night had something to do with it" she smirked and I rolled my eyes moving out of the way from the door to let her and Kian in "Nathan told me about it"

I shut the door behind Haley and we head down the hall to the kitchen "it was a date Hales, just a date"

"With Lucas" she parks the pushchair beside a stool and slides onto a stool at the island "how was it?"

I remembered back to last night from the restaurant to going for dessert and walking to the park and having conversations that didn't make me want to run away. A smile formed on my lips without me even realising it and Haley smiled "that good huh?"

"Remember back at Tree Hill High when Lucas asked me out and then the next day I told you guys about it" Haley nodded "it was exactly like that. He recreated our first date and it was honestly perfect Hales. I didn't think Lucas could fix this between us. I really thought our relationship was torn beyond repair, but last night with Lucas felt like it did all those years ago"

"Brooke..."

"Hmm" I look to Haley.

"I think this is the first time in almost two years that I've seen a real smile form on your lips. The sparkle in your eyes is back" she comments and I can't help, but smile at that too.

"I think maybe your right Hales" I state "this could be a start of something new with Lucas and me"

The next couple of hours Haley and I spoke about the details of the date, she told me about her Nathan deciding that they would do a date night once a week to keep their romance going which I thought was a good idea.

And then Haley was called away by Nathan and I was left to finally get dressed into a pair of jeans shorts and a white tank top. I put on some music and started to dance around as I cleaned up a little. I was finally feeling happy again.

"Shaking that booty like we used to back when we were cheerleaders" I suddenly stop and turn around to see the familiar red head I haven't seen since we graduated and I moved to Charlotte.

"Oh my god Rach" I squeal running over to the red head and giving her a hug "where have you been? I thought you would have still been here when I moved back"

"I moved to Cali after graduation. Mom and Dad wanted me to move there with them and so I did" she says "and then I heard the famous fashion designer with he down company worth millions is back in Tree Hill and I just had to come and see for myself" she hugged me again "I missed you Davis"

"And I missed you too Gatina" I then looked to the front door and saw it open "how did you get in?"

"The door was open" she says slinging her bag off her shoulder "so where is the Davis baby?"

"You heard about that?"

Rachel laughed "Brooke I've followed your media since you shined, of course I know about Elijah" I nod and smile "so where is he?"

"Lucas has him on the weekends" I reply

"Well at least he isn't doing a Dan Scott" she scoffed obviously still not a fan of his.

"Rach, that's in the past" I walk pass her and down to the kitchen.

"You mean the fact that he slept with Peyton" she says following me "Brooke she was your bestfriend"

"And it's been two years since I found that out. Lucas regrets it and I believe him" she tilts her head to the side with a eye roll.

"That's why you moved back then?" she questioned like she knew everything.

I shake my head "actually no, I have a store here and besides Elijah really enjoys spending time with his family. I didn't want to take that from him and plus Tree Hill is home" her face softens a little "Rachel I love him"

"And what about Peyton?" she asks "what happens when she comes back to take him from you again"

"I don't think she ever left Tree Hill Rach, she works at Tree Hill High in the office for Turner and besides Lucas wouldn't go there again, I trust that and she's engaged to some rich guy"

"She is?" I nod and unload the dishwasher "the bitch had the nerve to come into my store yesterday. It was so sickening to see them together"

"Well at least she won't be bothering you and Lucas" Rachel shows the upside about it.

"So how long you back in Tree Hill for?"

She slides in on a stool and places her phone on the counter "I'm thinking a few weeks and then I'm flying to London for business"

"Business?" I raise an eye brow to her.

"Yeah I'm a designer I'm working with a rich family at the moment to do up their pent house in London" she says I nod listening to her "their a nice family with two dogs and threw children plus they love my work"

"That awesome Rach" I finish unloading the dishwasher and go to the fridge "drink?"

"Wine?" she asks leaning back against the backrest of the stool

I laugh and shake my head taking the bottle out of the fridge "always"

After a bottle of wine I finally convinced Rachel to stay on my guest room while she's in town. It didn't make sense for her to spend money on a hotel when I had a perfectly good guest room upstairs. She agreed and we had put her bags up on her room and then finished the bottle of wine and slumped down on the couch.

"Pizza or Chinese?" I ask when I was able to stumble over to the draw with the takeout menus in "Rach?" I say when I don't get a reply the first time.

"Pizza" she says taking a gulp of her glass.

I nod and grab the phone to order our food. Two large pepperoni and sweetcorn pizzas with chicken wings and garlic bread. Sounds like a lot, but when Rach and I are together and have been drinking then it will all get eaten.

One time back when we were teens Rachel and I got drunk one night and we went out for dinner and order half the menu and yet we finished it all and then went our for ice cream and still too this day I wonder how we managed all that.

Once I had ordered I slump down next to Rachel and she drapes her legs over mine taking swigs from her glass "you know I only want you happy Brooke"

"I know Red"

"And when Lucas broke you I helped you get through graduation and I helped you move to Charlotte" I nod knowing all that and I was grateful for it all "and I'm sorry I never came to visit you or call or anything. I'm such a bad friend"

"No" I say taking her free hand in mine "Your not a bad friend Rach, you helped me so much and I had to eventually go off and let you live your life too"

"But I didn't stay in touch and I'm sorry for that Brookie" I give her a soft smile.

"Your here now Red, it's okay" she gives me a smile "cheers to that" we clinked glasses just as the door bell rang signalling out pizza was here to devour.

Having Red back and being back in town with Naley and Karen and rekindling things with Lucas everything seemed to be going great, well at the moment anyway.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, So happy thanksgiving to you who celebrate it. I'm in the UK so I don't, but some of you might. So as a treat I am going to post for you today.**

 **So I know how much you guys like the Lucas point of views which will happen more as the story continues. I know ya'll are going to love this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews for this chapter.**

 **So my bro is coming back home for the weekend from University so I'm not sure how much I will update, but hopefully I'll be able to update late in the evening for you.**

 **So anyway here is Lucas's Point of View. ENJOY!**

 **Lucas point of view**

My date with Brooke went really well on Friday and we seemed better than ever. I dropped Elijah off instead and she let me give her a goodbye kiss again and that just made my whole day.

And then I had the Peyton drop ins going through my mind, I needed to cut all contact from her if I want to show Brooke that I'm serious about us and wanting her back in my life for good. I need to talk to Turner about it.

I know that Brooke didn't seem that bothered the last time she saw Peyton coming from my house, but I think personally that cutting all contact could make the build of our relationship stronger and then Brooke will see that I'm even more serious.

I park up and head into the school to Turners office. I push the door open to see Peyton sitting at her desk. She beams a smile my way and I just give a simple nod.

"Turner in?" Peyton nods and stands up "its fine Peyton I've got it" I knock on the door and then push it open.

"Ahh Lucas what can I do for you" he asked signalling for me to sit down in the chair opposite his desk.

"I've come to ask you to stop sending documents with Peyton, I'm sure you heard about what went down between Peyton, Brooke and I and I'm trying to work through things with Brooke and I don't think she appreciates seeing Peyton walking in and out my house on a regular basis" Aaron nodded

"I think it's fair what you're asking Lucas and I will stop Miss Sawyer from coming to your place of living"

"Thank you Aaron, you have my email address so any documents you need to send to me can be via that or if you call I'll come and collect"

"Okay that will be fine or I have Natalie who is here when Peyton is not" Aaron states.

"Yeah I'm sure that will be fine, just not Peyton"

"I fully understand Lucas" I stand up and shake his hand "have a nice day Mr Scott" I nod and open the door to leave "Miss Sawyer a moment" Aaron says calling Peyton into his office.

I walk pass her and down the corridor to the exit and to my car. I had just gotten to my car when a voice stopped me.

"You asked for me to not come to you house anymore Lucas" I turn around to face the blond and nod "why?"

"You know why Peyton and if you don't then your just stupid" I reply

"Because of Brooke?" she rolls her eyes and let's out a laugh "is she that insecure she asked you to cut me out?"

"Actually she didn't ask me, she wasn't bothered, but I want to show her that you're not in my life anymore" Peyton just stares back at me in shock "Peyton we did wrong to Brooke and we owe her so much, if not you I do. I love her and I will not let you destroy that again"

"Me... I didn't destroy anything on my own Lucas"

"I know you didn't. I was there too and for almost two years I've paid for it. I've been lonely and I've missed her"

"Lonely? And whose fault is that. I tried being with you Lucas, but you didn't want to know when Brooke left. I could have made you happy"

I shake my head looking back at her "actually no you couldn't have Peyton, like I told you then I wanted Brooke; I just messed up with you. I made a horrible mistake and Brooke is finally letting me back in and if letting you go from my life will get her to completely let her guard down for me then I will do it. I don't care about you Peyton"

"But Luke..."

"There are no buts Peyton. Turner told you not to come to my house with anything anymore. So from this day on I don't need to see you" I then get into my car and put it into drive and head out the car park leaving the blond standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"Just like that you told Turner not to send Peyton anymore and he was okay with that?" Haley asks as I sit in the Naley kitchen.

I nod "yep he was fine about it. He even said he understood. I just don't want anything to mess things up with Brooke and Peyton was a factor of that happening"

"Well I'm proud of you Luke" Haley says putting Kian over her shoulder to burp him.

"Thanks Hales" I take a piece of apple and bite into it "I just hope Brooke will be happy with it"

"Of course she will. Not having to see Peyton will be great for her" and I knew Haley was right "so when are you and Brooke going out again?"

"Well Ma is out of town for the next few weeks at some cooking thing in Italy so I'm not sure" I retort biting into another apple piece.

"I'll look after Elijah Luke" she offers as Kian finally burps "it'll be nice for Kian and his cousin to bond a little"

"Are you sure you can handle both babies?" I question not wanting to put extra stress on her with a new born and all

"Elijah isn't too much work Luke and besides he'll be a little bit of company for Kian when his awake" she assures.

"Only if you're sure Hales"

"Of course. I haven't spent much time with my nephew since being pregnant with Kian anyway"

"Okay then how about Wednesday afternoon?" Haley nods in acceptance and I give her a smile "that's sorted then"

I stay for a little over an hour and then I head out and over to Brooke's place to speak to her about Wednesday. I park up next to her car and get out and head up to her front door when it flung open to reveal the Red head I haven't seen since graduation.

"Rachel?" her eyes land on me and the smile she formed I could tell was fake "have you only just got back?"

"Nope" she states "I came back yesterday, I just wasn't here when you dropped Eli off"

"Rach who you talking to?" came Brooke's voice.

"Ra Ra" Elijah clapped walking behind Brooke.

Then Brooke came into view and a smile instantly found her lips "Lucas hey" she then looked to Rachel "Rach I hope your being nice"

"As nice as I ever can be" she replied and then turned around and scooped Elijah up in her arms and walked further into the house.

"So Rachel is back" Brooke nods "for how long?"

"Relax Luke she's okay with us really and she's only in town for a little bit" Brooke assures me and I nod hoping that was true. I mean Rachel and I were friends and then I broke Brooke and she threatened to break me on multiple occasions "so you going to tell me why your here?"

"Oh right, Wednesday afternoon me and you go on our second date"

"And what about Elijah?"

"Haley offered to watch him for the afternoon" I reply.

"She's just had a baby, is she really okay with watching Eli too?"

"I asked her the same thing and she said she is, so if you want to drop him off in the morning and then I'll come pick you up" I stepped forward and take my chances of wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What's up with Peyton's social media?" Rachel questions walking back down the hall to us again.

"I don't know Rach I don't follow her" Brooke says "why?"

"She's apparently mad because of something that happened this morning at the school" Rachel scrolled through her phone "apparently she was asked not to do something anymore or something like that and its pissed her off"

"Why do you even follow her if you hate her?" Brooke asks with an eye roll

"To be nosy of course" Rachel says like Brooke should have known that "anyway Brooke Elijah wanted a yogurt can I give him one?"

"Yeah go ahead" Rachel nods and walks back into the house.

"Peyton's post is about me" I tell Brooke. She raised her eye brow in confusion "I went to Aaron and told him I don't want contact with her anymore and he understood and told her and she's mad"

"Wait... You cut contact off from Peyton" I nod "why?"

"Because what we done to you were wrong and it was only a one time thing, but it still hurt you and I hate that I broke you Brooke. When you left my world had ended around me and I didn't want her, I wanted you and I still want you and only you Pretty Girl and having contact with Peyton would ruin that down the line" I reply being completely honest with her "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me Brooke"

"So you're saying you done it for me?" I nod and a smile formed on her lips "Lucas you know it didn't bother me in the end"

"Yeah I know, but if you decide to let this between us happen again I don't want Peyton dropping by with you at mine or even come here if I'm here at yours. I should have stopped the drop ins when I knew you were back, I'm sorry"

She waved it off "it's okay Luke, I mean yes seeing Peyton coming out your house the first time kind of threw me back a little and I was mad, but I have to learn to trust you again and you doing this will hopefully build the trust back up" I pull her closer to me until we were only inches apart.

"And I'll do anything for that to happen Pretty Girl" I then closed the space between us and kissed her softly on the lips feeling a smile between us.

 **So what did you think? I bet ya'll love the part where Lucas cuts contact with Peyton off aye? I mean I don't hate Peyton anymore now that I'm older and have rewatched the series again, I mean yeah I hated her at first, but after season 5 Breyton's relationship was my favourite, but anyway I must admit I did love writing the part where Lucas cuts her off.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all Roch xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, looks who's back and with another awesome chapter full of Braley and Brucas just like you guys love it.**

 **Thank you guys all for the awesome reviews and follows and reads that I am getting from you. You all are what make me want to keep writing and I love every moment of it.**

 **I knew you guys would love my last chapter and I'm glad you did.**

 **So here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

It was Wednesday amid morning and I had already gotten Elijah and myself washed and dressed and feed the both of us as Rachel was still sleeping and we head to get over to Haley's house so I could drop Elijah off.

Lucas didn't specify where we were going on the date he just said to dress casual so I wore a pair of jeans with a flowery white top and a pair of white wedged heels. I scribbled down a note for Rachel and then took Elijah to the car after grabbing my house keys and phone. I strap him into the car and double checked he was in before I get into the drivers seat and pull out the drive.

"Right Mr you be a good boy for Auntie Haley okay" I tell Elijah looking at him through the mirror.

"K mama" he says nodding with a smile "Hay Hay" he claps not being able to say Haley yet.

"Okay good boy" after a while I pull into the Naley drive and collect Elijah from his car seat. I put him down on the ground and watch him run towards the house "Eli be careful please" I follow him just as the door opens revealing Nathan "Hey Nate" he waved over at me.

"Hey there little man" Nathan says to Elijah

"Nay Nay" Elijah runs to Nathan and Nathan picks him up.

"Look how big your getting Elijah" he tickled his tummy and Eli began to giggle. I walk up to them and Nathan one arm hugs me "Hales is in the kitchen feeding Kian" I nod and kiss Nathan's cheek before walking passim and into the house.

I walk down the long corridor to the kitchen to see Haley with Kian in her eyes feeling him through a bottle this time "you stopped breast feeding him?"

"Straight from the nipple yes, but I use the pump now" she answers as Kian finishes the bottle and she places him over her boulder to burp him "where's Elijah at?"

"Captured by Nathan" I laugh and Haley nods with a smile on her face too "thanks for doing this Hales, I think Lucas is really trying"

"No problem Brooke I'm happy to help" she replies.

"Did you hear about what he did about Peyton?" Haley nods "I didn't tell him he had to do that, he just did. I think he thought that it would be best that way"

"And if I'm being honest I think so too. He should she cut her off from when it happened you know"

"Yeah I guess, but he had no reason too really. I mean I was in Charlotte and he was free to do what he liked with whom he liked" I had to be fair here. Lucas and I weren't together; we weren't even in the same town so he didn't have a reason to not see Peyton.

"He was never with her Brooke" Haley jumped to say "after you left I mean"

I wave it off with a laugh "I know he wasn't Hales" and I did. I don't think he would go through all this and then for me to find out and break it off. Even Lucas isn't that stupid.

"Okay good because..."

"Mama" cane Elijah voice as he and Nathan came into view "Dada Dada" and then Lucas came into view behind them. Lucas took Elijah from Nathan.

"Hey buddy" Elijah smiled pumping fist after fist into the air "Hi Brooke" his eye met mine and I reply with a smile "and hello Haley and baby Kian" Haley smiled also as she rocked Kian to sleep in her arms.

"So everything for Elijah is in this bag" I hold it up and place it on the counter "He is of course still in diapers, but no longer a bottle unless his having his nap which he has at half 12 and his beaker is also on here. He doesn't like orange juice so I'd go with water or Apple juice and he likes only warm milk for when he goes for his nap" I instruct Haley "oh and he has sore a little on his bottom so there is also some cream in here for that too"

"Okay" Haley says "got it"

"So you ready to go Pretty Girl" Lucas asks handing Elijah back to Nathan. I nod and he holds out his hand for me to take which I happily do "thanks again guys for this" Haley and Nathan waves it off.

"Oh and Hales if you need anything don't forget to call me" I call out as luvs stags me away from the kitchen "byeeeeee"

Lucas takes me to his car and we get inside. I slide my seat belt over me and clip it into the holder "so what we doing today then?" I ask as Lucas puts the car into drive and we head out if the Naley driveway.

"Still a secret pretty girl" he says giving me a cheeky smile then turning back to the road.

We finally pulled into a parking lot. I glance out the window to look at the sign "Bowling, we're going bowling?" Lucas nods and I beam a smile up at him.

"We used to go with the gang all the time. We can't forget that we ate still only young Brooke, we are only 22 and we have to learn to remember to have fun too" Lucas states turning off the engine "now let's go have fun" I bounce out the cat before Lucas could get around to my side and take his hand in mine pulling him along with me.

"This is so awesome" I push open the doors and look around at the place. It hadn't changed one bit, but I liked that; it reminded me off the old times with everyone else "come Luke let's bowl" I pull Lucas with me over to the counter.

"Two bowling games please" Luke says taking out the money to pay "and I'll have a size 8 and a size 5" the man nods and turns behind him taking the shoes off the rack and handing them over "thank you" Lucas and I trade out shoes for the horrid bowling ones and then we were off.

For the last hour Lucas and I have been having a good time. He won the first round, but now I'm kicking his ass. The pink balls are my friend, they get me winning. I was up now. I put my fingers into the ball holes and then run a little up the aisle and kettle ball go.

It slides off my fingers and straight down the middle of the lane earning me as "STRRRIIIKKKEEE!" I shriek jumping up and down fist pumping the air. I do a little dance back to our spot and take a sip of my cola "see that Luke it's a strike"

"See Brooke I see that" he huffs making me laugh.

"Oh don't pout Luke" I go over to him and lean in placing a kiss to his cheek "it's only a game"

"That you were never good at. Pool was more your thing"

"I guess time away made me a pro" Lucas rolled his eyes and I laughed "your up Scott" Lucas stood up and grabbed a blue ball putting his fingers in the holes and running up the aisle and letting the ball go.

We watched as the ball slides off his fingers and goes to the side hitting down two pins and then disappearing "fuck sake" he mutters coming back to sit down. I just laugh and get up taking my go again.

Half hour later and I was victorious holding my pride up high with a huge smile on my face. We then left the bowling alley and headed back in to town for something to eat. I was starving and so was Lucas.

We had decided on going to the cafe just on the boarder of Tree Hill that we came by when we were coming back from a competition one year.

Once Lucas shad parked I opened my door and pulled myself up from the seat and shit the door behind me. Lucas took my hand in his and we walked into the cafe and took a seat at a booth in the corner at the back.

A little elderly lady came over with a apron around her waist and a note pad and pen in her hand "can I get you folks something to drink?" she asks.

I look down at the menu in my hand and decided on a vanilla milkshake with cream. The lady wrote down my order and Lucas ordered a strawberry milkshake with extra strawberry sauce.

"So did you have fun this fine afternoon?" Lucas asks as his eyes scanned over the menu but I know he'll go for what he always gets.

"I have" I beam a smile "you don't have to try so hard Luke" his eyes meet mine "I get that your trying to fix this, but I don't think you have to try so hard. I mean I get you don't eat screw up, but I'm happy again and that's because of you"

"You are?" I nod and a smile forms on his lips "I just don't want to lose you again Brooke"

I reach over the table and take his hand in mine "as long as you just keep me happy then I'm sure that won't happen" I assure him.

And then the lady brings over our drinks and places them down in front of us "you ready to order?"

I nod "I'll have the buffalo burger with the fries, extra salt on the fries and mayo on the burger and barbecue sauce on the side" I order and then Lucas orders.

"And I'll have the new York burger with no mayo, but burger sauce with the fries with little salt and a tad vinegar and tomato sauce on the side please" the last nodded and walked away putting her bed back behind her ear.

I twirled my straw around my milkshake and then take a sip "Brooke..." Lucas says peering up at me from behind his milkshake.

"Hmm..."

"So do you think you'll ever fully forgive me?"

My gaze meets his and I looked into his deep blue eyes and push my milkshake away from me "Luke when I saw you and Peyton together it shattered my heart to pieces" Lucas nods and his eyes leave mine and his face falls "but moving away I was able to heal myself from that broken heart and the moment I saw you again all those feelings I blocked out came back and my heart beat once did what it has always done for you Lucas; it raced again" his eyes finally met line again "I forgave you the moment I saw you again Lucas. I don't know why, but I did"

"What I did Brooke was stupid and I lost you and I'll do anything and everything for that not to happened again. I love you Brooke" he raises my hand and gives my knuckles kisses "you and Elijah are all I want and all I care about"

"And my family is all I've ever dreamed about. I want this Lucas, so much" he nods and then the lady brings out food over to us.

I was getting my dream come true and even though we happened did happen I've missed his company and I'm glad to finally be happy again.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys, so back with yet another awesome chapter for you guys to read. I'm so glad that I'm getting so many new followers with each chapter I upload and I'm super happy about how many followers me as a writer is getting. It's super exciting.**

 **I'm also very glad that you guys like this story. I love you all very much and I love writing for ya'll.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"So are you and Lucas like back together now then?" Rachel asks when i get back from our date. Haley convinced me to let her have Elijah for the night. He was content when I went to get him and she seemed to love having him there.

"Not yet Rach, at the moment we're just enjoying each others company. I feel like 15 year old me again" I answer with a goofy grin on my face.

"It's nice to see you happy again Brooke" she states and I nod. It was nice to feel happy again.

"I know you might not understand it Rach, but Lucas and I have always had that connection and yeah he did me wrong, but everyone deserves a second chance"

"And Peyton?" I raise an eye brow at the Blonds name.

"You know she already had that second chance Rach. I don't do third chances" Rachel nodded with understanding "so anyway fancy ordering dinner again tonight?"

"Actually..." I turned around and locked my gaze with hers "I have a date"

"A date?" she nods "with whom?"

"Well I had to go shopping for some things and I bumped into this really cute guy Chris and he just so hot and we started to talk and ended up walking around the mall together and then he asked me out"

"Ooooo okay well that sounds fun" I smile "going anywhere nice?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, he said he will pick me up at 7. I was actually going to ask you for your fashion advice on my outfit"

"Okay cool I'll be happy to help ya Rach" she smiled "I'll just text Luke to come round instead"

I take my phone out of my back pocket and compose a text to Lucas.

 **House to myself tonight. Wanna come round for a movie session and popcorn? B x**

I press send and follow Rach up the stairs and to her room.

"So I was thinking maybe this dark purple dress with these black heels?"

"Go with this" I hold up a white shorts playsuit "with these earrings and I have the perfect wedged heels to match and you can borrow my white clutch bag too"

"Thank you Brooke"

I wave it off with a smile "don't worry about it" and then my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

 **Sounds like a plan. I'll bring the popcorn. See you soon Pretty Girl. L x**

I smile at that text and slide my phone back into my pocket as I let a Rachel get ready for her date and I head down stairs to make the living area look more comfy.

An hour later an Rachel had left for her date and I was waiting or Lucas. The door bell rang and I head down the hall to answer it. I had slipped into comfy clothes consisting of a pair of juicy sweatpants and a matching coloured tank top with the matching juicy hoodie.

I open the door to see Lucas smiling at me with a box full of packet popcorn. I love to the side and let him in "so I have a couple movies picked out. So I'll go make the popcorn and you go choose the movie" I take the box of popcorn from Lucas and he shuts the door behind him.

"Horror movie of action?" Lucas calls out from the living room.

"Horror" I call back. It was my favourite genre of film.

Once the popcorn was done I put it into a bowl and head into the living room. Lucas was sat on the couch sprawled out looking so comfortable. He patted the space beside him. So I hand him the bowl and climb into the space beside him and place my head on his chest "what movie we watching?"

"Jeepers Creepers" he says pressing play "I shut the curtains and everything" I snuggle into him as the movie starts

"They have a 3rd one that has come out" Lucas states when the film ended "it looked good, but the comments aren't good"

"Then I'm not too fussed about seeing it" I comment as Lucas turns the movie off and gets up to take the disc out and place it back in the case "what movies next?"

"I was thinking the conjuring 2. I haven't seen it" he says holding the disc up.

"We can watch it" he smiles and puts it in then comes back over and climbs in beside me again and I snuggle back into him.

Lucas pauses the movie and turns his gaze to me "Brooke I'm enjoying this with you again" he says running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Me too Luke" I lean up and he moves his head down to meet my lips "I love you"

His eyes widen at my revelation "you do?" I nod and he smiles down at me "I love you too Pretty Girl"

Lucas presses play and we continue to watch the movie.

A ringing noise rang and I suddenly jerked awake. I didn't realise I was sleeping until now. I feel around for my phone seeing it was Haley. I looked at the clock to see it was almost pass midnight. I answer.

"Hello" my voice sounding all groggily.

"Brooke, oh thank god" Haley voice sounded strange like she was panicking.

"Hales what's wrong?" I ask suddenly feeling wide awake.

"It's Elijah Brooke" and then my heart ounces against my chest and all air was knocked out of me.

"Haley what happened?" I was standing to my feet now "Haley?"

"We're at the hospital" and now my stomach was churning and I felt completely sick.

"We're on our way" I say hanging up "LUCAS!" I run to put my uggs on "LUKE!" Lucas came running from the kitchen "we have to go. That was Haley, Elijah is in the hospital. We have to go now" Lucas didn't say anything; he just followed me out the house and to my car.

"I'll drive Brooke" I don't argue. I throw him the keys and get into the car.

My baby was in the hospital and my heart was beating super fast and my stomach was churning and my thoughts were running around my head. Elijah was in the hospital. My baby. My poor baby boy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, so you didn't like the fact that I left it a cliffhanger. All your reviews of me being cruel by doing that tiny it made me laugh. Why not a cliffhanger. It makes you want to wait for my next update. Sitting on the edge of your seat when you get the email that I've updated 'What lies ahead'**

 **So everyone is worried about baby Elijah, even me an d I'm writing it lol. I do love Elijah, his just so cute.**

 **And as someone said in of my past reviews that they don't think we've seen the last of Peyton... Well you're probably right, we haven't. The blonde comes and goes, snarky comments are said and then she's put in her place lol. That's how it goes right?**

 **Just remember whatever happens this is a Brucas story which means they are endgame or are they? Who knows...? Oh yeah I do lol.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... Enjoy?!**

I have no words for what I'm feeling. The ride to the hospital was torture, but we finally made it. I got out the car and ran towards the entrance without waiting for Lucas. My main priority was Elijah. Haley had tested me that they were at the child part of the hospital so I followed the signs to where I needed to be.

I push open the door to the children side of the hospital and ran straight for the desk. The women behind it looked up at me with a soft smile. I ignored it "I need information about my son. He was just rushed here" I just about manage to get out.

"Name?"

"Elijah Scott" her pace was bothering me as she could see I was upset and just wanted to know where he was "now would be good" I demand staring her down.

She finally looked up "his on the first floor, room the corridor and up the stairs to your left" I don't say anything else I just run down the corridor and follow her instructions.

I finally made it to the first floor and I see Haley rocking Kian back and forth in her arms with tears running down her cheeks. My heart raced and my stomach dropped. Oh gosh what the hell has happened to my baby?

Haley sees me and hands Kian to Nathan "Brooke finally" she says as I stop in front of her.

"Haley what happened?" I question feeling my panic overload "where is Elijah? Is he okay?"

"Brooke..."

"Parents for Elijah Scott" a youngish lady says in a long white coat. I turn around and step forward.

"Yes I'm his mother" I say "is he okay?"

"Hi I'm doctor Andrews and I'll be looking after Elijah" she says "Your friend was right to rush him in. He has come put with a rash and his temperature has spiked. We are running tests on his blood for a better result, but if I'm correct he could have meningitis, but we are keeping close eye on any changes to him"

"But I don't understand isn't meningitis caused by infections, he hasn't had any recent or at all"

"He could have without you knowing Miss, your friend said his a happy baby. He could have had an infection, but because the symptoms hadn't shown you wouldn't have known"

"Okay well what happens now?" I ask feeling really scared.

"We will continue are tests and when the results are in we will talk with you about them, but we will need to keep Elijah in until we figure out what rash he has and to get his temperature down" She answers "you can go see him if you liked. He has his own room" I thank the doctor and turn back to Naley and Lucas.

"Brooke I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do" Haley says stepping towards me.

"No Hales it's okay you did the right thing" I assure her "this isn't your fault. It's my fault, how could I not have known he was ill?"

"Because his always happy Brooke. Elijah us always smiling and he hardly cries. I only noticed it because I was changing him" Haley says pulling me into a hug "your a great mother Brooke"

We pull away "I'm gonna go see him. His probably scared" I rush through the double doors to the children ward and head to his room.

I peak through the little window and see my baby not lying on the small hospital cot bed. He had a drip on his hand and was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.

I enter the room am this face lights up when he sees me "Mama" he calls out and I can't help, but let the tears I know I have fall.

"Hello baby bear" I coo sitting next to his bed in the armchair. I take his free had in mine "you gave Mommy a scare" I stroke his thumb with mine "but it's okay now, mommy is here" I kiss his hand and wipe at my tears.

I sat with him until he eventually fell asleep knowing I was there with him. I lean down and kiss the top of his head before heading back to the others quickly.

"Brooke, how is he?" Nathan asks when he sees me

"His sleeping at the moment. Results still aren't in" I reply "you guys don't have to wait here. You can take Kian home; I'll call when the results come in"

"No, I'm staying; but Nate you can take Kian home if you want" Haley by a turning to Nathan.

"Okay, but call me as soon as you know what's happening" He instructs. Haley and I nod and then he kisses Haley and leaves.

"Where's Luke?" I question suddenly realising he was here too.

"He went to call Karen and then went for the coffee run" Haley answers "I'll send him through when he comes back" I nod and head back to Elijah.

I say in the arm chair just watching my baby sleep. I was silently praying that everything will be okay, that he will be okay. The door to his room opened and in walled Lucas with two coffees in his hand.

"For you" he hands me the cup and I take it with a smile and out it on the side table "how is he doing?"

"Still sleeping" I reply my voice shaking "Luke, what if the results are bad. I mean I Googled meningitis and they can cure it, but what if it's not that"

He pulled me from the chair and wrapped his arms around me "Pretty Girl it'll be okay, because you don't have to deal with this alone. I'm here now and our baby will be fine" he then sits down and pulls me to his lap and I snuggle into him "I'm here baby" I nod as I place my head to his chest.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being woken by Lucas. He nudges me awake. I slowly open my eyes to see it was getting light outside. I tune my head to see Elijah was still sleeping. He was a good sleeper.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast want to come with?" I shake my head and stretch out my arms and legs "want me to bring something back for you?"

"I'm good thanks Luke" I retort. He leans down and places a soft kiss to my lips. He goes towards the door, but then it opens and on walked Doctor Andrews from yesterday.

"Oh is this the father?" I nod standing to my feet next to Lucas and she smiles looking down at her notes "the results have come in and I was correct the rash he has come down with is meningitis" the doctor says "we are currently pumping him with fluids at the moment, but we will be administering a dose of antibiotics to flush his system. He will be fine Mrs Scott"

I turn around and fly into Lucas's arms beside me. Tears fill my eyes "oh thank god" I mutter into his chest. We finally pull apart "so what happens next?"

"Well we will start him on the antibiotics an d then tests his blood again and see from there" she says "his a cute little boy Mrs Scott and he'll be just fine, I'll have one of the nurses bring in a bowl of lukewarm water and you can give him a wash when he wakes up" I thank her and she then nods to us both and leaves.

"Oh Luke I'm so glad" I cry as he pulls me into him again "I was so scared, I thought it was the whole heart thing that you have, but I got him tested and he doesn't have it and then I didn't know what to think"

"Well at least you got him tested early and the Doc says he'll be fine" he assures me

"Yeah I know. Is Haley still here?"

"Yeah she's in the waiting room. She refused to go home until she knew things are okay" Lucas says

"Well can you tell her that she can come in on your way out" Lucas nods and gives me soft kiss again and then leaves just as Elijah starts to wake up "Good morning little man" I smile in tone cot bed "is someone awake" Elijah opens his eyes and smiles up at me.

"Mama" he struggles to sit up because if his hand, so I help him and he sits up with that perfect smile on his face "Hay Hay" he almost bounces from the cot, but I tell him not too because of the drip.

"His awake" Haley says walking into the room "Hey baby boy" she goes over and kisses the top of his head "you have everyone a scare Mr" Elijah just giggles making the two of us laugh "Luke said his going to be okay"

"He has Meningitis, but the doctor said she's going to start him on a dose antibiotics and then take more blood to see if it helps. A nurse will be in soon with a bowl of water to wash him"

"I managed to grab his baby bag when we came here so he has clothes in there" I thank Haley "non worries Brooke. I was so scared"

"It's okay Hales, it's not your fault" I assure her "he is going to be fine and we will just get through this"

"I'm really glad that you and Lucas are together for this Brooke. I'm really glad" she says

I think back to the two dates we've had and the evening that was going great until my world span around me. It was all really good. I was really happy. Lucas made me happy again and I'm so glad I didn't have go through any of this alone.

"Yeah, me too Hales"

The next couple of hours Doctor Andrews came in to check on Elijah and he seemed like his usual self. Happy. Bubbly and giggly. Nathan and Kian had come back up to get Haley. She finally agreed to go home and relax for a while before heading back up this afternoon.

Lucas called his Mom to let her know things were okay. I texted Rachel so she knew what was going on and assured her she didn't need to rush up things were okay.

At the moment Elijah was content watching his favourite cartoon on the kid channel. I was scrolling through Facebook. Lucas said he was going to the house to get some clothes for Elijah and me to change into.

Rachel had come up before she went on a second date with Chris and Naley have been popping up to check in Elijah too.

He had so many people worrying about him.

Lucas was now sitting opposite me as I stretch out my legs on him. He ran his fingers up and down my legs just looking at me with such love and devotion "Lucas..."

"Hmm..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just thinking about us and our family" he says "don't oh ever think about us being together again?"

"Recently I have" I answer "its been nice having your company again"

"I just admit I have missed you and your presence in my life" I give him a goofy smile and he smiles back "I want you and Elijah in my life permantly Brooke. I want you"

"We are in your life Luke"

"No I mean I want to be able to call you mine again. This scare with Elijah has shown me that I don't want anything else, but to hold you when things like this happen; not that it will again. I want to kiss you goodnight and wake up beside you and maybe even marry you when you're ready. I want to build on our family Brooke; with you" he moves my legs from his lap and pull my chair closer towards him "I want you to eventually become Mrs Scott. I was stupid and young when I hurt you. I will never do that again" he cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand "I want Brooke Penelope Davis from high school, who loved me more than anything. Who couldn't be without me. The Brooke Davis that showed everyone sophomore year that I was hers"

"That Brooke David was vulnerable Luke" I just about whisper "I don't want to be vulnerable Brooke anymore, I'm not her anymore Lucas"

"Then I want you to love me like you used to. I want you to be proud to call me your boyfriend like you used to. I just want to love you Pretty Girl and I want you to love me back" he leans in and our lips touch. The kiss was soft and sweet and so hungry. Hungry for all the emotion behind it.

We pull back and he places his forehead to mine. I close my eyes scared that I'll cry again "I do love you Luke" I mutter opening my eyes again "I always have and probably always will"

 **Review please!**

 **Love to toy all. Roch xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, so again back with another chapter. These updates are just coming to me lol. I write a chapter in like a day and then upload or if I'm working it takes longer to write a chapter.**

 **Anyways yes Elijah is okay and it was nothing completely serious thank god. Brooke and Lucas are getting stronger and it's just magic with how sweet and cute it is.**

 **In the next couple of chapters you will have more Braley scenes since they are planning the Naley wedding now. I'm thinking this story is going to be a long one. Not over 40 chapter I wouldn't think, but I want to show off the Naley friendship and a little bit of a Brathan friendship and the bondage if Lucas and Elijah and Elijah and Kian.**

 **There is so much more to come with this story and I hope you enjoy the journey.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

It had been two months since Elijah was rushed to the hospital. He was doing great now. The antibiotics took care for his meningitis and he was as bubbly and cheerful as ever.

Rachel had hit it off with this Chris guy she was seeing, so she happened to be staying in Tree Hill longer than she originally was. I of course let her stay with me until she was ready to go back to California, if she ever goes back.

And Lucas and I were doing great too. All our feelings were out on the table and I was willing with open arms ready to take that risk once again and give him my heart praying he won't hurt it like last time. I was willing to finally and for good put the past behind us and build on our future with him.

We weren't living together or anything, but Lucas would spend most of his time at my place and I at his place. Elijah would love every minute of it calling out for both of us before he goes to bed.

I was finally getting the family I wanted with the man I've wanted ever since I saw him run across the bridge with a basketball in his hands and the grey sweatshirt he would wear with his hood up and his head phones in.

"Brooke I can't find my brief case, have you seen it?" Lucas asks walking out of his office and over to me feeding Elijah in the kitchen. He places a kiss to my lips and takes a piece of toast from my plate.

"Hey that's mine" I scowl at him

He flashes me a smile "thanks for breakfast baby"

I huff "I think it's in the den where you left it" I tell him giving Elijah his last spoonful of oatmeal and stand to my feet placing the bowl into the sink.

"Mama down" Elijah says stretching out his arms. I take him from his high chair and put him down on the ground.

"Ahh got it" I hear Lucas call out "thank you baby"

"No worries, you going into the office today?" Lucas nods and I hold out a travel mug with coffee in.

"Oh you really are good to me Pretty Girl" he places a kiss to my lips again "I love you" he kisses Elijah head.

"Love you too Luke. Oh and don't forget I'm heading over to the Naley house after I go to the store, so dinner is on you" Lucas nods and then I watch as he leaves.

Maybe we should talk about living together after all.

I had so much to do in such little time. I had to go and find a preschool for Elijah to attend and then I was going over to Haley's and help her with her wedding that was in less that five months. I was designing her dress and I had to show her the sketches I have done

And then I had to get sewing which was going to take me a good two or three weeks. I had to get the fabric shipped over and then lock myself in the store to make the dress.

I put the travel pen out in the back and put Elijah down in it. It was big enough for him not to fuss about wanting to get out and walk about. I then go to the front of the store and turn the sign from closed to open and unlock the door.

I walk over to the counter and place my laptop on the surface and do a Google search of the good preschools about.

"Wow this store is amazing" I look up from the laptop to see Poppy walk in through the door.

"Oh my god, your here already. I thought you weren't landing until Friday" I rush around the counter and engulf her in a hug.

"Change of plans. Quinn practically shoved me out the door. She's okay up there and I've come to do whatever you need"

"Well it's different down here" I admit "it's not like running the company side of things. I mean I've never opened a store like I have here, so there isn't much to do down here. It's all company based in my locations"

"So do you need me to fly to New York or LA?"

I shake my head "Nah their okay at the moment, you can stay here with us if you like or you can go on vacation for a while"

"I would rather stay here incase you need me for something" she says.

"Actually I do need you to do something, my bestfriend Haley is getting married and I'm designing and making her dress, so could you order me fabric no9 and lace no4 from our supplier" Poppy nods "oh and fabric no6 for Elijah's suit and Lucas's"

"Lucas?" she cocks her eye brow up "as in Scott?" I nod giving a sheepish smile "you're back together?" I nod "oh Brooke that's great. How is Elijah?"

"His great. I mean after the scare he gave us a couple months ago his fine"

"I'm so glad. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it down. We had that crisis at the office and Quinn was freaking out"

"Its okay" I wave it off "anyway I'm heading over to Haley's after we close at 4, so if you could have the fabric shipped here for two days time, I can get started" Poppy nods and clicks at her I pad. She really is the best.

I continued looking at the preschool websites and put my name on a couple of the open day lists and then I found a day care that will take him at his age now. That would be great for him to meet friends and play with others. I take down the number and make a mental note if calling them later. The door to the store opened again revealing the blond I thought I wouldn't have to see again.

"Welcome to Clothes over bros how can I help" I greet putting a fake smile on my face

"I've seen you and Lucas around town together like the happy family I know you've always wanted, but what I don't get is why can you forgive Lucas and yet you still can't forgive me" Peyton asks "I mean he even cut me from his life because of how insecure you are about us being friends"

I scoff with an eye roll "I'm not insecure about you and he being friends Peyton, I told Lucas that. He can be friends with whatever or whoever he wants and as for me forgiving him and not you, well he made a mistake with you and I believe him. He deserves a second chance, but you don't. You had a second chance the first time you hooked up with a guy of mine before Lucas Peyton. I don't do third chances"

"But this isn't fair, you knew I liked Lucas back then Brooke, but yet you still went after him"

"Actually no, I asked you if you liked him and you said you didn't. You told me that I can go for him and I did, it's not until after I confessed that I loved him that you decided you wanted him" I made clear "I had him and you wanted him because I had him just like Felix the summer before freshman year"

"I apologised for that"

"You also said you would never do it again. You said you valued our friendship too much to hurt me like that again and you did Peyton. You did it again; so I'm sorry if you think I should forgive you, but I can't. You don't know how to be a friend Peyton and I really don't want that or you in my life"

"You and I planned our futures together Brooke. Ever since we were 10, we planned on everything. Our weddings, our children. The way things would work out" she says "we were meant to be there for each other through everything"

"And yet you broke that twice" I state not feeling at all bad about this conversation.

I mean I was sad. I was really sad that our friendship had ended. It was a 10 year friendship and it went down hill. I was sad because what she was saying I had thought about for the year that I had moved to Charlotte. Everything she was saying I had already mourned over. Right now I gave no fucks.

"I'm sorry that your only realising this now Peyton, but I'm been through all this already, so now I don't care about any of it" I make clear "I have the family I've always wanted and your getting married. We have separate lives and it's best if we live them alone"

"But we've been through so much already" I could have sworn I heard her voice break.

"Your right we have and yet you thank me by destroying my world and I don't forgive you for that" I tell her "now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on my son. Close the door on your way out" I say closing my laptop and bringing it with me as I go into the back. I hear the door close and I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

A closed chapter to the friendship part of my book.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long for me to update. Just been so tired with work and life. I'm not going to say much, so enjoy.**

After I closed up the shop Poppy decided on looking around Tree Hill, so I gave her my address, but she said she was going to stay in the local hotel until she finds an apartment for herself. I of course told her she didn't need to, but she was adamant on it.

So I head over to the Naley house to find Haley in the living room sitting on the floor with a Kian in the play pen lying down looking up at the ceiling.

"Hales, why you on the floor?" I ask putting Elijah down and sitting on the floor opposite Haley.

"Oh I was tidying up, but then I couldn't be bothered to get up" she and I laughed.

"Fair enough" I nod knowing that feeling "Kian still waking you guys up early?"

She nods "it was Nathan's turn last night, 2 am he woke up Brooke and cried for two hours straight. Nathan took him for a drive, so his sleeping now"

"I would say I know that feeling, but I don't. Elijah was a good baby. He slept from 7 to 7 Monday to Sunday" I felt bad for Naley having to do the midnight runs when I didn't. I was grateful for having such a good baby.

"We've tried everything, but nothing works" Haley complains with a huff.

"Maybe tire him out during the day?"

"We've tried. It doesn't work"

"Well I have good news to cheer you up" she looks to me and raises her eye brow "I have brought the sketches for your dress" I take my sketch book out my bag and hand it over to her "Middle page" she takes the book from me and flips through.

"Brooke these are amazing" she says admiring my work "no wonder you're a designer, a pretty damn good one too"

"Thanks Hales"

She got to her wedding dress page and her eyes widened. I wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She just stared down at the page "if you don't like it I can always..."

"No Brooke..." she interrupts me "its perfect" she traces the sketch with her fingers "thank you so much for this" I wave it off and she smiles at me "you truly are amazing"

"So you really like it?" she nods "oh good, I've had Poppy order the fabric and as soon as that arrives I'll start on your dress" I tell her "it should take two weeks three the max to make it and then I'll have you in for fittings"

She looks at me "you sound so professional" she smiles "I like it"

I just laugh taking the sketch book back from her "you did want white right?"

Haley nods "Yeah I did say white" that's good because that's the colour Poppy is ordering.

"Oh I'm going to make Elijah's suit and Lucas's too, did you want me to do Kian and Nate?" I ask

"Would you?"

I nod "of course, it's not a problem. I'm just going to lock myself in the store once the fabric comes and get started. It's gonna need a lot of hours invested, but I'm happy to do it"

"Thank you"

"Oh I'm just happy to be here to be able to do it for you Hales" she nods agreeing with me "so have you picked put anything else for the wedding? Cake? Venue?caterer"

"Well it's a spring wedding so we were thinking of getting married outside" she says "and then we are going to have the reception at Tric"

"The club Deb owns?" Haley nods

"She offered for free and Nathan wanted to"

"That's cool. We've got this Hales. It's going to be perfect" I assure her "you will have your perfect day"

"Speaking off, I wanted to ask you something Brooke" she says.

I look up at her from my sketch book "what's that?"

"I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour" my eyes widened and a smile for a on my lips.

I leaped out of my seat on the floor and flung my arms around her neck "of course I will. I'd be honoured"

"Great" she laughs hugging me back "and I wanted Elijah to be ring bearer if that's okay"

"Of course"

"Oh and I wanted to see if you want to come to the wedding fair next weekend with me"

"Anything you need Hales, I'm here to help you with anything" I assure her

"I'm just so grateful to have you here with us again. I really did miss this Brooke, us just hanging out"

"Me too Hales, me too"

After spending the evening planning the Naley wedding with Haley I scooped up a sleeping Elijah and placed him in his car seat and headed home and by home I mean mine.

I texted Lucas I'll see him tomorrow and he was okay with that.

I push open the door with Elijah in my arms and notice all the lights were off. I walk in turning on the hall light and shutting the door behind me. I take Elijah straight up to his room changing him quickly and then placing him into his cot bed. He snuggled into his dinosaur and blanket and then he was sound asleep.

I walk out of his room and shut the door slightly turning on the monitor and heading to my room to get changed into my night wear also and then headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Your back?" I spin around once I go to pass the living to see Rachel witting on the sofa with a guy beneath her.

"Oh god Rach, couldn't you take that to tour room. We have a baby in this house remember" I cover my eyes

"I thought you were staying with Lucas again. Sorry" she climbs off the guy and pulls him up by the hand "Come Chris finish this up in my room" she walks around the sofa and pass me to the stairs "sorry again Brooke" I wave it off with an eye roll and then carry on to the kitchen. Typical Rachel Gatina, everywhere, but her bedroom where she gets privacy.

I gran a bottle of water from the fridge and take a swig from it before going to walk back out the kitchen when I heard a loud knock coming from the door. I glance up at the clock seeing it was almost 9 in the evening.

I had to second-guess about opening it at first, but then I thought it could be anyone Haley, Lucas even Nathan and after what about with Elijah I had to open it.

I walk down the hall hearing a knock again. This time I was afraid if what could it be. Elijah is here with me which means it's could be about Lucas or Haley or maybe Kian.

I got to the front door and flung it open seeing the guy I haven't seen since he moved away Junior year to live with his Aunt in Canada and that was four or five years ago.

"Julian?"

"Hello Brooke"

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys, I think this is the longest chapter I have written and uploaded. I'm sorry my uploads aren't has fst as they were before, but stuff and life just gets in the way these days. Anyway Julian isn't going to really be a big character in this story so don't worry you viewers who think anything will happen between he and Brooke.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

" _Julian?"_

" _Hello Brooke"_

There he stood the guy that I had a thing with one summer when Lucas and I had broken up. It wasn't a big deal. It was a two week thing and then Lucas and I got back together and nothing was said about it. He moved away at the start of our junior year and Lucas was happy about that. It didn't faze me either way. I thought Julian and I had ended things on a mutual ground.

"What... I mean why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Well your a fashion icon around the world Brooke and I was directed to Charlotte, but then someone in your company said you moved back home, so it wasn't hard after that" he says giving me that goofy smile of his.

"But why are you here?"

"Well it's been 5 years" he says and I nod knowing that "and I've missed you"

"Julian it's 9 at night and I have a little boy asleep upstairs"

"You have a kid?" I nod "ahh let me guess Lucas is the father" I put one hand on my hip and nodded again "figures why he warned me to leave" he mutters, but he got my attention.

"What did you just say?"

"Lucas asked me to leave, well actually he warned me to leave" Julian states "now I know why, you were pregnant"

"Actually no I wasn't, I fell pregnant at the end of senior year" I make clear "and secondly what do you mean he asked you to leave, leave what? School?"

Julian shakes his head "no, Tree Hill"

"Why would he do that?"

"Well technically he didn't, a bunch of guys from the team cornered me after school and warned me to leave" he says "but I'm betting it was an order from Lucas himself. He was their boss back then"

"But that doesn't sound like Lucas and Lucas wasn't their boss. He was co-captain with Nathan"

"All I know is that I got cornered and then the next day I was on a flight to Canada"

"Right... Well as fun as this has been I need to go to bed, so you need to go" I tell him with a fake smile "oh and Julian" he turns back and looks at me "don't come here again without an invite. I'm not high-school Brooke anymore, she graduated" I then walk back into my house and shut the door.

Julian coming to my door last night didn't make sense to me. We weren't in contact after he left. We weren't friends. We were just a thing for a few weeks throughout one summer before Junior Year and that is it.

I just don't get why he came back. It's been years since he left. Not one word that anyone heard from him and then he just turns up out of nowhere and what for? And why on my door step?

Those thoughts were blown away when I heard a giggling Elijah over the monitor. I sat up in my bed and smiled to myself. I could see him on the monitor enjoying his own company bouncing away in his crib holding onto the bars as he stood. He really was getting big now.

"Maaaaama" and then there it was. He was calling out for me. I laugh to myself and pull back the covers. I grab my robe and put it on tying the rope around me and heading out of my room and across the hall to his.

I push the door open and instantly a smile came to his lips "Mama" he reached his arms out for me.

"Good morning baby boy" I say walking over and taking him in my arms "your always such a happy baby" I tell him getting a clap in return.

I was such a lucky Mom. Elijah hardly ever cried as a baby. He always seemed happy wherever he was and everyone loves him.

"Okay how about we go and get some breakfast" I take Elijah and we head down to the kitchen where I put him in his high chair and make him some oatmeal.

And then out of nowhere the guy from last night walks into the kitchen running his hand through his blond hair and yawning. He walked over to the coffee machine and took a cup from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of the freshly made coffee I had just made.

"Chris, I think Brooke is..." Rachel says running into the kitchen, she stopped when she saw Elijah and me "awake" she finished giving me a sheepish look "Good morning Brooke" and then her eyes went to Elijah "hey there Eli"

Elijah smiled "Ray Ray" he called out.

I take Elijah's oatmeal off the stove and scowl at Rachel "Rach..." her eyes turned back to me "a word" I turn to Chris "that is Elijah's do not eat it" I then push the kitchen door open and walk out Rachel following me.

"Okay Brooke I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry. He just doesn't care about others being around and..."

"Rachel I love you I do and I'm so glad you've decided to stay longer, but this guy I don't know and now his in my house and I know your here too so when I'm not home I don't mind, but I have Elijah and I can't have different men walk in and out of the house with him here"

She nods "I totally get that and I'm sorry. I just thought you were staying with Luke and I just didn't think" she says

"It's okay. I get you don't have to think about anyone else when your in the moment and I'm not mad at that, just please next time take it up to your room and please stop him coming down like that when Elijah is here. Tonight is okay Elijah is staying with Lucas"

"You'll be home?"

"Depends if the fabric has come in early. I did ask Poppy for one day shipping" I tell her "I'm making Haley dress"

"You know I really need to go say hi to her" Rachel says "I think Chris is going to work today so I'll go later"

"She'll be glad to see you" Rachel smiles "now I'm going to go feed my child and then head up to get dressed" I go to walk around her when the door knocked. I let out a groan and go to answer the door.

"Lucas? Whatcha doing here?" I raise an eye brow and he steps forward pressing a kiss to my lips.

"I didn't come empty handed" he holds up a Karen's cafe bag "egg and sausage muffin" I step out of the way and let him in.

"Elijah is in the kitchen, I have to go feed him" I tell Lucas.

"Hi Rach" he says giving her a wave. She waves back and then heads to the kitchen.

Lucas and I follow. I push the door open to see that Chris guy feeding Elijah. Elijah was smiling as Chris starts the aeroplane move. Milk in his beaker was beside the bowl of oatmeal that was almost finished.

"Okay buddy last one" Chris does the aeroplane motion and Elijah opens his mouth and claps "and here's your milk" he hands Elijah the beaker and then he spots us "Hey baby"

I could feel Lucas staring at the side of my face. I turn to him and shrug "his with Rachel" I say on defence of his scowling.

"I didn't know you were good with kids. You really are just perfect" Rachel leaped at him and they started a make out session

"Rachel!" I bark "an infant behind you" Rachel pulled away and nodded.

"Right, sorry" she takes Chris by the hand and they head out the kitchen her giggling.

"I know Luke, I told her" he put the paper bag on the counter.

"Morning buddy" Lucas turns his attention to Elijah.

"Dada Dada" Elijah clapped as Lucas rustled his hair making him giggle.

"So Luke you're not working today right?" he shakes his head "okay good. I need you to take Elijah while I go to the store and check in with Poppy and then if the fabric I've ordered has come in then I'm going to be at the store all night starting on Hales dress"

"Well for one I'm not letting you stay at the store alone all night, so Elijah and I will come by and keep you company. I'll bring his travel crib for him to sleep in and I'll bring my work that I have to finish" he says and I give him a smile "and secondly of course I'll look after Elijah"

"Okay thank you" he walks around the counter to me and places a kiss to my lips again "oh and I have a bone to pick with you"

"Okay?"

"Remember that Julian guy we went to school with"

"The one that left?" I nod "what about him?"

"His back in town and came by last night. I don't know why but he told me something interesting about why he left"

"Okay?" Lucas looked generally confused

"He said you warned him to leave Tree Hill"

Lucas laughed "I did no such thing" he says "you knew me back then Brooke, I didn't even want to join the Ravens let alone threaten someone to leave Tree Hill"

"That thought did cross my mind" I knew Lucas wouldn't do that "but you did know about he and I that one summer right"

He nodded "we were broken up then Brooke. It bothered me for a bit, but then I got over it"

"You mean because you got under someone else" his eyes connect to mine and I give him a wink "yes I know or shall I say knew about Lindsey"

"You did?" I nod

"I did" I state "I knew when we got back together too after the summer. We weren't together so I couldn't be mad"

"Well at least that's out there" Lucas says "but no I did not warn Julian out of Tree Hill nor did I get the guys from the team to do it"

"Okay then" I shrug it off "it doesn't faze me like it would have back in Junior Year, I was just curious about it"

"And what would have happened if I did do that and we were back in junior year?"

"I'd get mad that you were acting like a child and scream at you that we weren't together so you can't be mad and then I probably would have thrown Lindsey back at ya and then kick her off the team"

"Well looks like someone grew up after high school"

I nod over to Elijah "not like I had a choice, but I wouldn't change him for the world"

"We're going to do alright raising him together Pretty Girl" I nod knowing that.

"Alright I really need to get to the store, so I'm gonna go shower and get changed, could you get Elijah ready for me" Lucas nods. I give him a thank you kiss to the lips then head up to my room.

"Poppy" I call walking through the door of my store. I had given her a key since she is my assistant "Poppy"

She walked out from the back "yes and thank you for the fast order. Okay. I'll let her know. Okay thank you" she spoke into the headset and then she noticed me "thank you again. Bye" she pressed a button on her headset then smiled at me "Hi Brooke"

"Hey" I place my laptop on top of the counter "I'm guessing my fabric arrived"

She nods "yes it did, this morning actually and Julia needs your samples for the winter line that drops in two weeks"

"Okay call her back and tell her I'll fax them over at lunch" Poppy nods and walks back into the back talking into her headset. I send a quick text to Lucas about starting Haley wedding dress and get a quick reply. He was coming by later to keep me company.

I emailed the day care centre for a spot for Elijah yesterday and they agreed to my days and I can start dropping him off from next week so he will have others to play with.

"She said that is fine Brooke" Poppy says walking out from the back again "oh and I've put the fabric in the back ready for you" I thank her and sit at the counter.

"You can go for an early lunch if you want since I was late this morning" I tell Poppy.

"Erm... Okay thank you" she says taking off her work headset and putting it behind the counter "would you like me to grab you so much" I shake my head and she nods with a smile "I'll be back later" I nod and watch as she leaves.

I sent my sketches off to Julia and then started to browse through Facebook and just chill out. I had a lot of people buying things from my online website which was good. The door to my store opened and in walked Jake.

"Hey stranger" I greet "how are you?" I walk around the counter and greet him with a hug.

"Been visiting my grandparents in Palm springs. Jenny loves it over there" he says as we pull back "so how are things with you, last time I spoke to Luke he said you and he was going on dates?"

I nod "Yeah we were" I guide him over to the plush white couch I had in the centre of the store "and then things went bad with Elijah being in the hospital, but now we are good Luke and I. I mean it's like it once was. It's nice"

"I'm so glad for you Brooke" he says with a smile "how is Elijah?"

"His really good. Thank you for your..." the doors to the shop opened again. I glanced over and saw Julian walk in.

"Julian?" Jake says standing up "what is he doing here?"

"I don't know" I shrug "Julian why are you here?"

"I told you I missed you"

"Julian we broke us off years ago and it wasn't even a thing" I state "on good terms"

"On your terms you mean" I kink my eye brow up.

"Excuse me? Julian you told me you met someone else" I retort "I don't know why your back here and frankly I don't care, but you can't be here okay"

"I have a job interview, that's why I'm back. At Tree Hill High" oh that is just great his back for good. Popping in when he likes. I refrain from rolling my eyes

"Well that's good for you, but again you can't be here Julian. I don't know what you thought was going to happen when you came back, but I finally have my family. You're not included in my life"

"Brooke I know you felt that spark between us when we were together and you can try and deny it, but I know it's there"

I roll my eyes "Julian there wasn't a spark, it was just sex. It's been 5 years for god sake"

"I think you should be going Julian" Jake says standing up and walking in front of me

"And what you going to do threaten me out of Tree Hill again?"

Jake steps towards Julian and I could tell he was getting mad "you obviously didn't listen the first time, but this isn't high school anymore Julian. Brooke doesn't want you, so just leave"

"I'll leave, but this isn't over Brooke" he says before turning around and walking out my store.

"Thank you for that Jake" I give him a hug "but what was that about warning him out of Tree Hill?"

"Well after that summer of you and him and we all went back to school. He was bragging about being with you and that Lucas had nothing on him and that you loved him and all that crap so Nathan gathered a group of us on the basketball team and we cornered him and told him to leave Tree Hill before he got hurt" Jake says "we didn't do it to be mean or horrible, we did it because Lucas is our friend and so are you. We were family and still are Brooke"

"Its okay, I'm not mad" I assure him "thank you" I hugged him again "I'm not sure I like the fact that he'll be in Tree Hill for good"

"Talk to Luke about it Brooke" Jake suggests "I didn't realise how creepy Julian was until now" I nod agreeing with that "I have to go collect something from a store down the street, but I'll see you again soon Brooke" I hug him one last time then watch him leave.

I walk to the counter plonk back up on the stool and take my phone out of my pocket and text Lucas.

 **Any chance you can come by sooner than you was? B xxx**

I sent the message getting a funny feeling in my stomach I didn't like it.

 **Why what's wrong? L xxx**

Instantly Lucas knew something was wrong and I loved that about him. He knew me so well. I would never have asked him to come by at all let alone earlier than he wanted too.

 **Weird encounter with Julian. Don't worry Jake was here with me, but I don't trust him Luke. His creepier than usual. B xxx**

 **Okay baby don't worry I'll get Elijah ready and we'll head over. Keep your phone by you until I get there. See you in 5. L xxx**

I blew out a breath of relief and placed my phone down beside my laptop. I stand to my feet and walk over to the door of my store and turn the open sign to closed and locked up pulling the curtains on the windows and pulling the blind down on the door.

I then went back to the counter and browsed through Facebook waiting for Lucas. A soft knock was heard on the store door. I slowly slid of the stool and took baby steps towards the door. My heart faced, but I get it was only Lucas. I slide the blind back up and my heart stopped slightly when I saw Lucas and Elijah standing there.

Lucas held up a Karen's cafe take out bag and I smiled unlocking the door and opening it "I think I freaked myself out more than I should have" I confess taking the bag from Lucas and walking further into the store.

Lucas locked up and pulled the blind back down and then turned the lights off in the front of the store as we head into the back.

"I'm here now baby and I will be until you finish the dress and whatever else your doing" he leans down and places a kiss to my lips "I'm always here for you and Elijah Brooke, always"

"I know Luke and I'm happy about that. I'm happy with you and I'm happy that we are trying us again" I then an up and kiss him lightly on his lips.

This where I'm meant to be... With Lucas raising Elijah just like I wanted the moment I found out I was pregnant.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait of this update. I've been ill with an ear infection and in so much pain so couldn't upload or write, but I have an idea of the way this book is gonna go and we'll have the Naley wedding and a little drama around that and then the book will be coming to an end which is sad because I love this story, but don't worry I'm not going anywhere I have a lot more stories to come and a squeal I will be concentrating on after this one.**

 **So enjoy this one...**

"Luke, you home?" I walk into his house and shut the door behind me. Elijah walked beside me as I held his little hand "Luke?" I heard a noise coming from the kitchen so I head down the hall and push the singing door open.

"Nana" Elijah called our letting go of my hand and running over to Karen.

She whipped around and smiled down at Elijah running towards her "Well hello my precious baby boy" she scooped him up and have him a little squeeze kissing the top of his head "oh I've missed you" she then put Elijah down on the island and flashed me smiled "Hi Brooke"

I come out my faze and rush around the counter giving her a hug "oh Karen your back?" they pulled apart "when did you get back?"

"Oh last night, but I came straight here. Luke wasn't home though" she says "he called just before you came here. His gonna be working late today, but asked me if I can stay with you at your store tonight"

"Oh no you don't have to do that" I tell her "I'm gonna go over to the Naley house and hang out with Hales for the evening. I think Rachel will be there too"

"She's back?" I nod.

"Yeah she came back a few weeks ago, met a guy here. It looks like she's staying for good, but it's not set in stone yet" I update Karen "I'm currently making Haley a wedding dress and with Julian being back it kind of freaks me out a little"

"I understand that" Karen gives me a soft smile "if you need me to stay with you at the store I don't mind"

I shake my head "nah it's okay, but thanks for the offer" she puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder "I got Elijah into a day care during the week. He starts tomorrow"

"Oh did you hear that buddy, mommy has got you into day care where you can meet all others kids to play with" Karen tells Elijah who just giggles and claps his hands at her "oh someone seems happy about that"

"His always happy" I state.

"That's because he has such fantastic parents who love him dearly Brooke" Karen says to me with a smile on her face "you really did do a great job with him Brooke and I'm so glad you decided to give Luke another chance. You guys are a fairy-tale story that needed to end with a happy ending"

I glanced at Elijah seeing how happy he was smiling and minding his own business in his own little world "he was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change him for the world Karen. I'm just glad he has his family around him as well. He looks at Kian with so much interest it's so cute"

Karen nodded and we both just stood there in silence for a while admiring Elijah and his cuteness sitting on the counter.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for when you guys needed me Brooke" Karen says breaking the silence.

I snap my eyes to look at her "oh don't be sorry Karen. We understood where you were and why you couldn't come"

"But I just felt so helpless and I was scared and waiting for Lucas's phone call everyday was torture just to know if he was okay" she explained and I got that. I was terrified when Haley called me. So much went through my mind. I felt so many different emotions. It was horrible.

"But his better now Karen and his happy your back and he missed you" I assure her with a warming smile "he loves his Nana and his healthy, if you want to spend some time with him you can have him tomorrow after day care for a few days or just the night"

"Oh I'd love that Brooke. Thank you"

I wave it off "you never have to thank me for spending time with your grandchild Karen. He loves you just as much as I do" I kiss her cheek "anyway we better head our, Haley is probably wondering where we are, but I'll give the day care your photo and let them know you'll pick him up. He finishes at half 2" Karen nodded "okay great, well we are heading out, but tell Luke I'll come by tomorrow. Bye Karen" I lift Elijah off the counter and out him down on the ground and take his hand on mine "day bye to Nana"

"Bye Nana" Elijah waved. Karen waved back and we headed back out of my car.

Haley opened the door with Kian in her arms and a smile on her face. She brought me into a hug and then looked down at Elijah and smiled "hey little man" Elijah waved and Haley let us in "Rach is already here, you didn't tell me she was back in town" I follow Haley down the hall to the den where Rachel was sitting with a glass of wine in her hand "want one?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sure" I wasn't driving home today, I was staying at Haley's so it didn't matter if I had a glass of wine or two "sorry I didn't tell you Rach was back, it must have slipped my mind then again with her and that Chris guy bumping and grinding all over my house it shouldn't have" Haley laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I said I was sorry, but don't worry Chris won't be around anymore, the jackass" Rachel scoffed taking a gulp of her drink.

"What happened there? Yesterday you guys were sickening touchy feeling" I questioned taking a seat opposite Rachel.

"His girlfriend came back into town, the dick forgot to mention he had a fricking girlfriend until she walked in on us this morning" Rachel says "so I got dressed and told him we were done and then let the girlfriend deal with him after telling her I didn't know about her"

"What a tool bag" Haley comments putting Kian down in his mosses basket.

"Yeah I know, but anyway at least I found out about it before things took off in the feelings direction" she says and we all nod.

"So on a different note I have started your wedding dress Hales"

"You have?" I nod and a smile appears on her face "it should be ready in about a week or so"

"Oh I'm so excited to see it finished" she gushed "oh Brooke if it isn't too much trouble would you be able to make Rachel's bridesmaid dress for me? She's my only one"

"Of course no sweat Hales"

"So have you sorted everything out with the wedding?" Rachel asks

"Actually yeah, we've paid for it all yesterday. Nathan's best man is Luke and Jake is a groomsmen too who you'll be walking down the aisle with if that's okay?"

The room went silent for a moment and we could see Rachel debating it in her head. You see when we were back in high school Rachel and Jake were together. They had been since sophomore year. They were so in love, like Lucas and I or like Haley and Nathan. We were the 6 that people will talk about to their kids about the popular people in high school, but we were never the stereotypical popular kids who were mean and bullies.

We were just the Jocks and the Cheerleaders. Instant popularity came to us from freshman year.

Rachel and Jake had broken up after I left and Rachel moved to California and Jake stayed in town. No one said anything about it and they hadn't seen each other since. All I know is after Jake, Rach slept with any guy to get over him and to my knowledge it never worked, but I never said anything to her not wanting to bring it up.

"Yeah Hales, um... I think it should be fine" she says, but I could tell she was nervous about something. More than just seeing Jake.

"Rach what's wrong?" I question taking a sip of my wine.

"Nothing" she says peering at me over her glass, but I knew she was lying. We have been friends for a long time. I let it go just this time, but in Tree Hill secrets tend to come out.

Two hours and two bottle of wine later I stand to my feet balancing myself as I take both bottles and throw them in the trash. I grab the phone and order the enlarge pizzas and a fee side orders to go with it.

"Pizza is on its way" I say to Haley and Rachel who cheer from the couch.

"Both babies are asleep down the hall in Kian's room" Haley says "baby monitor is on" she points to the monitor on the table beside her "so we don't have to worry about drinking more wine"

Rachel and I cheered "and Nathan is staying with Lucas tonight along with Jake"

"Wait Jake is with the guys?" Rachel says sitting her head up as Haley nods "what about Jenny? Where is she?"

"Wait..." I walk slowly over to the couch I was seated on "you know about Jenny?"

"Of course I know about Jenny" she says like Haley and I should have already known that.

"But we thought you and he broke up at the end of senior year"

"Well yeah we did, but..."

"Oh my god!" Haley squealed "you and Jake hooked up afterwards?"

"Well..."

"Oh wow, did you come back to Tree Hill?"

"Well no, I mean he came to California during college and we bumped into each other and went out drinking and well yeah"

Haley and I were in shock, but then I started to add up some things. Jake said Jenny was four, but she looked younger yet her speaking was good so she could have been advanced in age mentally. I had Elijah 9 months after senior year, so his two in a few months which would make Jenny three.

"Rachel..." Rachel looked up at me and downed the rest of her wine. She knew I wasn't stupid and she realised I had figured it out "is... Are you... Is Jenny your daughter?"

Haley perked up shocked at my words and Rachel buried her face in the cushion beside her.

"I got pregnant in senior year and we didn't know for 5 months and I wasn't showing, but the doctors said that can happen sometimes and then I told Jake and he was so happy, but we were 18 and graduating soon and I wasn't ready, but he wanted the baby. So after graduation and the party and after you left Brooke for Charlotte and I was going off to California and then when you left my water broke and Jake took me to the hospital" she says explaining things.

"I had Jenny, but I didn't want to hold her because I didn't want to get attached and then Jake and I had an agreement that he would bring Jenny up and that practically broke our relationship up and it broke my heart, but I had to leave so the night I go discharged I went straight to the airport and left"

"Does Jenny know who you are?"

Rachel nods "she does, Jake shows her pictures of me and I Skype with them sometimes"

"Why didn't you or Jake tell us? Jenny is so precious"

"I didn't want you guys judging me for leaving my baby without a mother. I just wasn't ready to be her Mom at 18, but then I saw her for the first time a few months ago when Jake Skype called me out of the blue and she already knew who in was. I fell in love with her"

"That's why you came back" I smile. I knew there was something else behind it "have you seen them since being here?" she shake her head "I've been meaning too but I keep wimping out" she states "I know I'm a horrible person" she groans

"No, I get it" I say and she looks up to look at me "when I found out I was pregnant with Elijah I was scared and then I found Lucas and Peyton together and I was scared even more and then all thoughts were running through my mind. Lucas would message me and leave messages about not to do anything stupid, but I never once thought about abortion, I could never do that" I made clear "adoption was on my mind constantly, I even met with an agency, but then I heard his heart beat for the first time and I fell in love"

"But you never bailed like I did Brooke" she says and that was true.

"But it's not too late" Rach "She's only three, you haven't missed everything and I bet she would love you no matter what's happened"

"You think?" I nod

"The guys are coming over tomorrow morning; I could message Jake and tell him to bring her with. I know Elijah would like the company as well as you and she meeting in person"

"But what if she hates me?"

"She won't hate you Rachel, of course she won't" Haley assures her as their was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here" I jumped up steadying myself before heading for the door. I opened the door, but it wasn't our pizza "Julian? What are you doing here?"

"Well I tried your house, but no one was home and then I saw your pictures on Instagram and came by" he says with that creepy smile on his face. I didn't realise how super creepy he was until now.

Showing up where his not wanted. Dropping by unannounced. Driving by the store as if I couldn't see him. It was creeping me out pretty bad.

"You need to go" I say going to shut the door, but he puts his foot in the way to stop the door.

"Brooke where's our pizza?" Haley calls out.

"One second Hales" I shout back turning back to Julian "I don't know what your problem is Julian, but you are creeping me out and you need to go and leave me alone"

"Alone? Why? I thought we were friends"

"Friends don't creep other friends out like this. I hadn't heard from you in years and then you just drop by without a word"

"But I love you Brooke. I've always loved you"

"Julian I don't know what's going on with you or why you're saying this, but you don't love me. You just liked the summer we had together and that's fine, but that was 5 years ago. Things have changed. I've changed" I tell him "so please just go and leave me alone" I then slam the door shut before he can stop it again. I leaned against the door my heart beating against my chest.

I went to walk away when the door knocked again. I swung it open and saw the pizza guy "Hi" he smiles back at me "three large pizzas, a bottle of Coke, chicken wings, wedges and garlic bread" she takes out our order and I give him his top since I paid online "thank you" he smiled. I nodded and shut the door.

I walked down the hall to the den "pizza is here and we can stuff our faces" I cheer putting the pizza down and opening the box.

Julian was a problem, but that was tomorrow's problem. Tonight was me and my girls. I've missed days like this.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, so I'm glad you liked the fact I out Jake and Rachel together and the fact that Jenny is Rachel's daughter.**

 **The next chapters will be the bachelorette and bachelor parties and then we will have the Naley wedding which I know you guys are excited for.**

 **Anyways ENJOY!**

"And what time are they coming?" Rachel asked the next morning.

We had woken up because Kian had started to cry which woke Elijah, but Elijah stayed in his travel cot quite content like most mornings. Rachel on the other hand nursed her handover with two pills and a glass of water with her famous tomato juice hangover cure.

"They should be here in like 15 minutes" Haley says changing Kian into his clothes for the day "don't worry so much and go get dressed, I put clothes out for you and Brooke is out the shower" Rachel nodded and done as Haley said.

"She still freaking?" I ask coming into the den with a now clean and dressed Elijah.

"Yeah" Haley nods lifting Kian up receiving a smile from the little man "isn't that better baby boy" Kian gurgled and we laughed.

"Okay so for your bachelorette party I thought we could hang out and get drunk just like last night, but at a bar like old times" I watch Elijah run to the TV.

"Mama Film" he says sitting on the beanbag "pwease Mama" I stand up and put in his favourite movie monsters Inc into the player. Elijah clapped and then became quiet.

"So what do you think, is that okay?" I questioned about my idea for her last single night events.

"It's perfect Brooke" she says with a smile as Rachel comes down the stairs.

"That must be the fastest shower you've had" I comment receiving a glare from the red head and then there was knock at the door and Rachel turned a very pale colour.

"I'll get it" Haley says handing me Kian and going to the door.

"Rachel breath" I instruct my best friend "it's going to be fine" Rachel nodded as Lucas, Nathan and Jake walked into the den.

"Hello Miss Davis" Lucas says walking over to me and pecking my lips "how are you?"

"I'm good" I say feeling happy again.

"Mommy" everyone turned and saw Jenny run into Rachel's arms slinging her arms around her neck "oh mommy your here, your really here" she says burying her face into Rachel's neck.

"Oh baby girl you're so big" Rachel says pulling away and looking at her daughter.

"Mommy you're staying right?" Jenny asks sadness evident in her voice "please stay here Mommy with me and Daddy" Rachel looked up and Jake smiled walking over to her and brining her into a hug. Rachel buried her face in his neck as she held onto him.

They pull away and Jake looks to Rachel again "stay Rach, for Jenny. I know your ready now, I see it. Please"

"I was staying before I even knew it Jake. I don't want to leave again. My family are here" she says referring to everyone in the room.

"See Rach we told you" I nudge her a little and she smiled.

For the entire 10 minutes everyone was around talking and laughing and Julian popped into my head. Last night he came here didn't he? Or did I dream that? I was drunk after all.

I shake him out my head and look at the clock. Crap I need to get Elijah to day care. I didn't want him to be late pm his first day.

"Okay guys I need to get Elijah to day care and then I'm heading into the store to continue on your dress" I tell the group "Elijah baby come on we have to go" I call put. Elijah stands up and comes running over to me "say bye to everyone"

"Bye bye" he waves and everyone waves back at him.

"Brooke thank you for your pep tall last night" Rachel says as Lucas puts on Elijah as coat.

"No worries Rach" I give her a hug and I could see she was happier now she had Jenny in her life without just skyping.

"I'll see you guys later" I then take Elijah hand and head out the door "oh and Luke" he turns around and I wave him over. He walks over and I place a kiss to his lips receiving a smile from him "I'll see you later" I give him a wink and leave with Elijah heading for the car.

"Okay baby boy your going to stay here and play with all these kids for a while and then Nana Karen will come and pick you up later okay" I undo his coat and take it off him.

"Otay Mama" Elijah says looking around and his eyes getting big when he sees all the different toys and kids to play with.

"Now you go and play and I'm going to go talk to the lady that works here over there okay" Elijah nods and runs off over to the cars section

"Erm excuse me" the blond lady turns around and gives me a smile.

"Hello I'm Clara the lead leader of the 'Monkey Bars' day care, how can I help" she seemed nice. There were at least four other members of staff that had on bright yellow t-shirt that had the logo on the front and back with their names and the name of the day care.

"Hi I'm Brooke and that's my son Elijah over there" I point to Elijah "it's his first day and I was just wondering if you could keep a close eye on him just for today"

"Of course Brooke" Clara says "I know how scary it can be for them and the Mom's on their first day" she and I nod.

"Oh and his Nana Karen is going to come and pick him up today" I tell her just so she knew.

"Okay that's fine. I need to give you your secret code for the car park gate, so we know it's you that coming in through the gate" she tells me and I follow her over to the office "Elijah will be given a monkey bars badge that he will need to keep on at all times while his in our presence. It's got a locator chip in it so we know were they are at all times. It's a new thing with Sara wondering off a few months ago we don't want anything to happen to them, is that okay with you?"

I thought about it. It was a good idea. I mean I know Elijah don't wonder off, but if he did at least they could locate him straight away.

"Yeah I'm okay with the badge thing" I say. Clara nods and hands me a few papers.

"I need you to sign these, this one is for the locator badge" I sign it "this one is your contract with us. Basically you except Elijah being here with us until he is 5, it's $50 a month for him to come here for the five days in the week and we have activities sometimes on the weekends too" she explains and I nod "and if you want him to stay the whole day it's no extra and we can provide him breakfast and lunch which is no extra either" she says. I sign the paper and she smiles "okay that is all I think. If you have any questions you can always call us or just pop in" I nod and follow her out the office.

"Here is your code that you tap in at the gate every morning. Give this to Elijah's Nana for when she comes to pick him up; it's a visitor's code, just so we know it's her. No kid leaves with anyone other than their parent or a relative if we are told about it and if we aren't we call up said parent to double check"

I thank Clara and go over to Elijah and give him a kiss on his cheek "okay baby boy Mama is going to work now. You be a good boy and Nana Karen is coming to get you. I love you" Elijah waved bye to me and I head out to the car park.

I push the store door open and see Poppy standing behind the counter with two coffees on the counter. She looked up and a smile formed on her lips "how did Elijah settle?" she asks as I take off my coat and walk into the back hanging it up and placing my bag behind the counter.

"He settled really well, I think he will like it there and maybe hell start to talk more and forms better sentences being there" I say missing him already.

"And how did Mama deal with him being there?"

"Well I know his safe and he seemed to like it already, but I miss him. It's like half of me is gone" I say feeling sad about that, but being happy that he seemed to like being there.

"I can understand that" she says handing me a coffee cup "for you Brooke" I give her a thank you smile and take a sip.

"So I'm gonna go and continue on Haley's dress do you mind holding it down out here?" Poppy shakes her head and I head out to the back.

A few hours later I had finished the top half of Haley's dress and give Poppy a break so I head out to the front of the store and do a stock take. I then feel my phone buzz.

It was Lucas.

"Hey broody" I say as I answer the phone.

"Hi there Pretty Girl" he responded "how did Elijah settle at day care?"

"Oh he was fine, I think his going to like it there" I reply walking around the store with my phone to my ear "they have the safety of the kids really thought out. I was impressed"

"Well that's good" he says "so I'm going to be working late tonight so don't wait up for me"

"Luke... For one we don't live together so it's okay and secondly I'm staying at the store to finish Haley's dress. I didn't realise how much progress I've made in the few days I started it" I tell him. The line went quiet and then I heard him sigh.

"Brooke you know that isn't a good idea without someone there with you" he says and I roll my eyes.

"Lucas I can't not stay and finish this up. Hales is getting married in like four months or whatever and I need to finish her dress and my dress and everything else I promised I'd do. The only way I can finish is if I stay over night"

"I know, but Brooke Julian is still in Tree Hill and I don't trust him. He freaks me out stalking you like this"

I sigh "he isn't stalking me Lucas"

"What do you call it then? He has come by the store more than once. You say you see him drive by. You being alone isn't a good idea"

"Luuucccaaassss" I drag out. I got his point, but I promised Haley I'd do all this clothes making for her wedding and I needed to stay to finish.

"Brooke please just... I dunno call Rachel and ask her to stay with you or better yet call Ma. I already spoke to her about it"

"Lucas..."

"Brooke please, you know I'd be there, but I have so much to do at the office tonight"

"Okay fine" I give in "Karen messaged and she's bringing Elijah by after dinner. I'll text Rachel. Happy"

"I am" I could tell he was smiling right now.

"Well I'm gonna go and text Rachel and then close the store early so I can continue on this dress"

"Okay baby, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye Luke" I then hang up and text Rachel.

 **Rach, I need your help to keep Lucas's mind at bay. B x**

I press send and turn the sign from open to close and lock the door. It was late in the day anyway so I was only closing half hour earlier than usual. I message Poppy that she can go home early and that tomorrow she can have the day off. My phone buzzed. It was Rachel.

 **Okay? What's up? R x**

 **Is it okay if you come by and keep me company while I finish Haley's dress tonight? Elijah will be here too, I have his travel cot with me. B x**

I place my phone down beside my laptop and go onto the online part of my business to see it is ranking a good profit. Phone buzzed again.

 **Of course. Want to tell me why Lucas is freaked out about you being alone in the store? R x**

 **I'll explain when you get here. B x**

 **Okay. I'll be there in 30. I'll use the back entrance. R x**

 **Okay see you in 30. B x**

I continued on the dress sewing and more sewing. The dress was looking awesome and I was proud of my self.

Karen had dropped Elijah off about 20 minutes ago and Elijah told me how much he liked day care and Karen said he drew a few pictures that she had already stuck on the fridge at her house.

He was now in the corner watching a film as I continued with the dress. Once the seeing was done I placed the dress on the dress looking mannequin and stand back. It seemed to plain for my liking.

The back door opened and I saw Rachel walking in with Jenny beside her "Auntie Brooke" Jenny says running over to me and giving me a hug "wow" she grasped looking at the dress "Auntie Brooke it's so pretty" she says admiring the dress.

"Thank you Jenny, it's for your Auntie Haley's wedding" I tell her. She smiles up at me.

"It's so pretty" she says "like Cinderella should wear it" and then she ran off and joined Elijah in watching the movie.

"Jenny is right Brooke, this dress looks amazing" Rachel comments walking over to me "but by the look on your face you don't like it"

"Its not that I don't like it Rach" I say looking at the dress again "it just looks too plain for a Naley fairy-tale wedding"

"But I still think Haley will love it Brooke"

"Yeah..." and then it came to me "I can bling it up a little. Diamonds. I'll add diamonds" I turn around and go to the box in the corner digging through it. I find what I'm looking for.

"You just happen to have diamonds back here?" Rachel asks raising her eye brow

"They're not real diamonds Rach" I laugh sitting at the stool in front of the dress and starting to see the diamonds on scattering around the bottom of the dress.

"Anyway wanna explain to me why Lucas doesn't like you hear alone at night?"

"Oh right. Well Julian is in town"

"Julian from school Julian?" I nod "I thought he left Tree Hill for Canada"

"He did, but his back and Lucas thinks his stalking me"

"Stalking you?"

"Yeah, I mean his come by the house and here a few times and his beginning to get a creepy, but Lucas doesn't trust him and his doesn't want me to be alone"

"Brooke you need to call the police" Rachel says.

I turn and look at her "the police?"

"Yeah I mean his stalking you Brooke. I agree with Lucas. You need a restraining order or something"

I never really thought about that. I mean he was harmless right? Actually I don't know. He has creeped me out and Lucas is worried. Maybe I should go and get a restraining order.

"I never really thought about it, but maybe I will" it would make Lucas happy and maybe he will keep away when they serve it to him "anyway you have Jenny today?"

"Well when you left this morning she declared she wanted to stay with me for the day so Jake allowed it. Tomorrow we have to talk about what we are going to do about Jenny. I mean Jake has brought her up so I'm not going to fight him for her, I have no right doing that, but I do want to see her regularly and we are both in the same town so it shouldn't be that hard" she says and I nod getting that.

I must admit when Lucas and I weren't together and I was in Charlotte it was hard to Co parent with him, but being back in Tree Hill and we weren't together it was easier.

"Your going to make a good Mom Rach" I assure her "just because we were the popular ones back in school doesn't mean we won't do great things in the real world"

"Look at Lucas; his a lawyer, Nathan is a basketball star and look at me I'm one of the best fashion designers in the world and you... You're a model, which is why you went to California and Haley is an English teacher for at the middle school and is currently on leave for a while to spend time with Nathan and Kian. We were popular and we've made it in the big world too. Jenny is lucky to have you and Jake as her parents Rachel"

"You know you always know how to make others feel better Brooke" I stand up and she gives me a hug "I don't know what we'd do without you"

The next hour we had ordered food and managed to finish Haley's dress liking my result. I was pretty fast at this dress making. I was proud and it looked amazing.

Jenny and Elijah had both fallen asleep in the travel cot and Rachel was asleep in the corner and I was admiring the dress. I hope Haley liked it. It didn't look plain anymore. The diamonds looked perfect with the top design. It truly was a fairy-tale looking dress.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys so aren't you lucky getting two chapters in one night. I suddenly had the urge to write and before I knew it I had finished the chapter.**

 **This is the girl's night of fun and dancing and Haley last night at going out before she gets married so ENJOY!**

2 months has passed and everything for the Naley wedding was coming around. They were getting married next month and things were all done. I had finished all the outfits including her dress and I was very proud of myself.

Rachel and Jake decided on a plan where Rachel can see Jenny and they were happy with it and it was going perfect. They seemed closer than ever Jake and Rachel, but neither one of them wanted to admit their feelings and no one pushed them too.

And now tonight was Haley's bachelorette party. We were heading to Tric for the night. Drinks, dancing and so much fun.

"Okay so you are sure your okay looking after all the kids, I mean three guys and three kids together all night" Haley says to Nathan, Jake and Lucas.

"I mean I'm sure Karen wouldn't mind looking after Elijah Luke"

"No seriously it's okay. We are capable of looking after our kids guys" Lucas says "you girls go have fun. It's Haley's last time going out as Haley James"

Nathan snaked his arms around his wife to be and kissed her lips "you go have fun Miss James soon to be Scott"

"Okay fine, but if you need us call okay" Haley says and they nod "alright girls you ready?"

Rachel cheered and I laughed as I grabbed my door keys and placed them in my clutch bag with my phone and purse. The guys were staying at my house and we were going back to Haley's if we made it home.

I was wearing a dark red dress that came down to my thigh with silver strap heels and my hair down in simple curls. Rachel wore a dark green dress that also came down to her thigh and black strap put heels with her hair down in waves and Haley had on a two a one piece shirts jumpsuit that was black with silver strap put heels and her hair up in a ponytail with some losses curls framing her face.

We headed out to the cab that was waiting for us outside and got in. The three of us got in the back and I told the cabby wear to go.

"So this is for you to put on Hales" Rachel says handing Haley a 'bride to be' sash which she put on and a tiara that had a bail attached "and for you Brooke" she handed me a 'maid of honour' sash that I put on and she put on a 'head bridesmaid' sash "that's better now we look the part" Haley and I laughed rolling our eyes.

"You girls look like you're going to have fun tonight" the cabby said smiling at us through the mirror "someone getting married?"

"That would be me" Haley says throwing her hand in the air "next month" Rachel and I cheered.

"Well I wish you the best of luck Miss" the cabby nodded "marriage is a blissful thing" I noticed he had a wedding ring on.

"How long have you been married, if you don't mind me asking" the cabby looked at me in the mirror and then looked down at his ring.

"12 years and counting" and you could see the happiness on his face "she was my high school sweetheart, we went through everything together and each day we get stronger together" just hearing that melted my heart and gave me hope in all our relationships and then we came to a stop outside the club "here you are girls"

"Thank you" we all say together and the other two get out. I grab the money from my purse and get out too walking to his side of the car to give him the money.

"Thank you for a nice car ride and an insight on life" I hand him the money.

He counted and then looked up at me "you've given me too much Miss"

I shake my head and smile at him "it's a tip for how good a cab driver you are. Your wife is a lucky lady" I then flashed him another smile before saying bye and heading over to Rachel and Haley.

"So... Who's ready to party!" Rachel cheered grabbing Haley's and my hand and dragging us to the entrance if the club. It was time to celebrate.

5 vodka shots, 3 tequila shots and a sambuca shot later and we were having a blast. The music was fantastic and the vibe was really good. Haley got the first two rounds of free drinks for being a bride to be and Rachel got a few dances here or there. I declined when asked for obvious reasons, but tonight was starting to get fun.

"Can I have this dance?" another brown haired guy asked me. Haley was at the bar and Rachel was already on the dance floor with the 7th guy who asked her.

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend" I say to the guy.

He smiled and nodded "its okay I have a wife it's a friendly dance" I looked to Rachel who nodded me over with the guy.

What the heck? It couldn't harm just to dance right? I down the last two shots on the table and take the guys hand guiding him over to Rachel for our dance.

I'm not sure if I would call it dancing, but we were just jumping up and down to the music laughing and singing along. The guy in front of me laughed some more and I could feel my body heat up with the amount of energy I was using. The sink finally ended and I was back on the ground holding onto Rachel.

"Thank you for the dance" he said smiling at me "it was nice to meet you Brooke"

"Wait you know my name?" he nods with a laugh.

"You're Brooke Davis, the founder and creator of clothes over bros, my wife has brought off your website every payday" I smile at that "she loves you, do you think I could get your autograph"

"Sure" we head to the bar "excuse me you wouldn't have a pen would you" I ask the guy behind the bar. He smiled and hands over his pen from his pocket. I thank him and turn to the guy.

"Who should I make it out to?"

"Sasha Hopkins" I write on the napkin and pass it to him "Sasha you have a great husband, your next purchase on my site is on me. Brooke Davis" he read out.

I pull out a card from my purse "give her this and tell her to use the promo code and she has 50% of her next purchase"

"Thank you Brooke" I wave it off.

"It was nice meeting you?"

"Geoff"

"It was nice meeting you Geoff, but I should get back to my friends" I give him a wave and head back through the crowd to our table.

"You're pretty great wherever you go Brooke" Rachel comments when I reach the table "he only wanted an autograph for his wife and you gave him a 50f voucher as well. You just make everyone happy"

"If I can help others then I will" I start with a shrug off my shoulders "now where is Haley?"

"I'm here" she says pushing through the crowd with another tray of shots "shots!" she yelled putting the tray down and throwing her arms in the air.

"Remember back in high school when we became friends and we vowed we would always be friend no matter what?" I ask as we sit in our booth of the club. I was pass being drunk, we all were.

"I remember" they both say with nods

"Do you think I should forgive Peyton because I forgave Lucas?"

"I think Peyton doesn't deserve you thinking about her let alone deserves another chance" Rachel says "she's a tramp Brooke. A backstabbing one at that"

"Yeah, but I forgave Lucas"

"Lucas made a mistake one time Brooke, Peyton screwed up once before that, you have her a second chance and she didn't take it" Haley comments "Peyton doesn't derisive anything from you Brooke"

"Yeah you guys are right" it was just so much better hearing it from them. I know Peyton did me wrong and she just kept doing it and I gave her chance after chance and Rachel and Haley had a point.

"Who wants another drink?" Rachel asks standing up. Haley and I raise our hands and Rachel heads to the bar.

"Are you having a good time Hales?" I question moving around the booth so I was sitting next to her.

"The best time Brookie" she pushed the bowl of fries to me "fry?" I take one and dip it into the tomato sauce and pop it into my mouth.

"Shhhh" I out a finger to my lip "they're sleeping"

We were meant to go back to Haley's house, but we ended up back at mine. All the lights were off and it was half 5 in the morning. Rachel shut the door and Haley held onto me from behind.

"Shouldn't we turn the light on?" Haley questions as we continue to try and walk through my house in the pitch black surrounding.

"But they're sleeping, everyone is asleep" I repeat "don't want to wake them up"

And then we banged into something "fuck" I curse rubbing my leg.

"What was that?"

"The table I think" I whisper to Haley.

We finally made it to the den where Rachel collapsed on one of the sofas and Haley collapsed on the love seat. I laughed at the both of them and staggered over go the other couch and flopped down on it taking off my shoes and then relaxing into the couch.

The light suddenly turned on and I peaked up over the couch to see Lucas walking down the hall to the kitchen. He spotted me and I quickly ducked down on the couch

"Really Brooke after you know I saw you" Lucas says and I giggle poking my head back up "what are you guys doing here?" I slowly get up and wobble over to him "ahhh that explains it" he says catching me before I fell.

"And what is that suppose to me?" I question scowling at him trying to stand up straight.

"Ya'll are drunk" he states the obvious.

"Congratulations Lucas Scott you stated the obvious" I roll my eyes and turn around wobbling back to the couch and flopping down on it again "Lucas... Water... I need water" the sudden urge to throw up washed over me "Lucas I'm going to be sick" I stood up and ran over to the toilet close to the den and fell to my knees hovering over the toilet bowl.

Lucas soon came in and started to rub my back. All the alcohol and food I've had tonight came up but it was strange I was never usually sick when I've been drinking.

After what felt like hours I finally sat back on the floor with my back against the wall. Lucas handed me a hair tie, so I tie my hair back and he helps me up. I steady myself and we head out the toilet after flushing it and I wash my face and rinse out my mouth.

I stubble back to the couch and Lucas lies me down "you sure you don't want to sleep in your bed?" I shake my head and he nods kissing my head "sleep tight Pretty Girl" I nod and he placed a water down beside me, Rachel and Haley and few pills each for the morning. He really was good to us.

"Night Luke" and then sleep took over and I drifted off into a peach slumber.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, so I have been on a roll today with my writing. I just love writing this story and all the reviews and feed back I'm getting for it is amazing.**

 **This is the guy's night out in Lucas's POV.**

 **So the next chapter will be jumped a month to the Naley wedding which I know you all are so excited for. The drama to come around that is exciting to write.**

 **Can't wait to read your review on it once I post it.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

 **Lucas Point a of View**

"Oh my god my head" Rachel groaned from the couch. The guys were upstairs getting the kids ready and I was making breakfast. She sat up and saw the bottle of water and pills I had put beside the couch for her. I watched as she took them and stood up "Hi" she says when she sees me "thanks for the water" she holds up the bottle and I nod.

"No problem" Rachel takes a seat at the island with her head in her hands "Good night?"

"It was so good" came Haley's voice. She bounced into the kitchen area with a smile on her face "we know how to knock back shots like it's water" Haley jumped up on a stool and took a swig of the water "thanks for this by the way"

"No problem, you hungry?" I ask putting the food out on the counter "toast is in the toaster"

"Thank you Luke" Haley says picking at the food and piling her plate up.

"Oh crap!" we heard and all eyes turned to a running Brooke as she heads for the toilet.

"Wait I thought Brooke doesn't throw up after a night out" Rachel questions with a confused expression on her face.

I don't reply I head to the bathroom to see Brooke on the floor hugging the toilet and the noise of her throwing up whatever was left of last night. She then moved her hair from her face and I gave her some tissue for her mouth.

"Brooke baby maybe I should take you to go take a shower" she looks up at me and I can see the weakness written all over her face "Brooke what's wrong?" she holds up her finger and turns towards the toilet again.

I rubbed her back until she finished and then I helped her up and walked her out to the kitchen area "Oh Brooke you don't look so good" Rachel comments receiving a small smile from Brooke.

"Morning" the guys came into the kitchen with the three kids "girls? Your here early and still dressed from last night"

"We turned up here last night" Haley says between bites of bacon "but we had such a good time" Nathan walks over and kisses Haley on the lips.

His noise scrunched up and Haley laughed "you smell like an alcoholic"

"Yeah... isn't it great?" Haley smiles receiving confused looks from everyone "what last night was awesome and we haven't gotten drunk like that since we graduated"

"Mommy!" Jenny ran over to Rachel who lifted her and placed her on the counter.

"Sshhh kitten, use your inside voice" Rachel kisses her cheek.

"Sorry Mommy" Jenny said kissing her head.

"Okay so we have the kids tonight right so you guys can go out?" Brooke says sipping at her water and nibbling on some dry toast.

"Well that was the plan but it you need me to stay home I can" I say kissing the side of her head.

"Mama" Elijah tugs on Brooke's dress. She reaches down and picks him up sitting him beside Jenny on the counter "Mama otay?" Elijah asks running his little finger over my face.

"Mama is okay" Brooke says giving him a weak smile and kissing his cheek "is Elijah okay"

"Elijah is otay Mama" Brooke laughs and that lights up my life. Seeing Brooke and Elijah interact like this. My life was complete with my little family and our friends all together.

"It's okay Luke, you guys can go out. I'm sure some sleep and food can cure this hangover" Brooke says and I leaned down placing lips to hers "I love you" she says once we pull apart.

"I love you too"

After breakfast the guys and I left after I made sure that Brooke was okay and we headed over to the River Court for a little while before we were going to the club Nathan chose down town.

"So are you looking forward to being married then Nate?" Jake asks as we passed the basketball to each other before one of us took a shot.

"You know I thought I'd be nervous or have second thoughts last minute, but Haley is my life and we have a beautiful son together and she is always on my mind when I'm not with her. She completes me and I can't wait to continue our journey together" Nathan says and he just explained how I felt about Brooke.

When I wasn't with her she would be on my mind. When I saw her I felt nervous and giddy like when we were back in school and started dating. She completed me and I didn't see a life without her in it.

"And you're okay with walking down the aisle with Rachel right?" Nathan asks Jake.

"Yeah I mean we seem to be getting along and I don't see a problem with it"

"Okay cool" Nathan nods shooting the ball through the hoop "nothing, but net" he smiles.

"Back at the River Court like old times" all three of us turned around to see Peyton walking towards us "I remember how we all used to come out here; those memories seem so far away"

"What are you doing here Peyton?" Jake asks

"I was out for a walk and saw you three, thought I'd come and say hi. Didn't realise how much it would hurt being here again" she replies stopping by the picnic table "Owen doesn't have the same memories as me, he wasn't a part of our group"

"Peyton I don't think we want to stand here and reminisce with you" Nathan says "I don't get why you won't just leave things alone"

"And what about you Lucas, you a haven't said anything" Peyton turns to me.

"I have nothing more to say to you Peyton" I state with a shrug of my shoulders "life is good right now and that doesn't include you being in it"

"You guys can pick Brooke's side all you want, but Lucas screwed up just as much as I did. Why am I the only one being casted out? Do you understand how much that hurts" she says and I almost felt bad for her, but if Brooke wanted her in her life she would forgive Peyton, but Brooke has her own reasons for that and I want my relationship with Brooke not to fail.

"We have to go" Jake says looking at the time "I'm sorry Peyton" he says as we all walk pass her and head down the street to the cab station.

"So your getting married?" a red headed girl says as she walks over to our table. Nathan nods pointing to his shirt that read on the back 'I'm getting married' "can I still have a dance with you?" Nathan looks to Jake and I "it's just a dare from my friends over there" she says. Nathan shrugs and takes the girls hand and they disappear into the crowd.

"You know dancing isn't you cheating on Brooke" Jake days as I down my 10th shot of vodka.

"I didn't think it was" I reply "I just don't want to dance with anyone, what's your excuse?"

"Whatcha you mean?"

"You and Rachel have been broken up for years and yet you haven't dated anyone and you use Jenny as an excuse for that, but what about one night stands. Jenny isn't here now" Jake looks around and then downs his shot "do you still love Rachel.

"Lucas" Jake sighs leaning back in his seat "I don't think I ever stopped loving her, but seeing her now with Jenny makes me want her even more, but I don't want to freak her out because Jenny is loves having her here"

"You need to talk to her Jake" I advise him pushing another shot over to him "tonight we have fun and tomorrow you can think about Rachel and wanting her back"

Jake nodded and we clinked out glasses together and threw the shot back.

"Those girls over there are crazy" Nathan laughs as he takes his seat at the booth "I bought them a round of drinks and they gave me some tips of marriage"

"Tips?" I raise an eye brow.

"Yeah" Nathan nods "you see the blond" he points to the girl who's waving over at us and giggling "she's getting married in two days and her maid of honour is already married which happens to be the red head that asked me to dance" Nathan waves over at them.

"You seem to be having fun tonight Nate" I laugh patting him on the back.

"So much fun, but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Haley James soon to be Scott" Nathan says holding up his drink.

"Then let's go get some more drinks" Jake shouts out jumping from his seat and disappearing into the crowd.

"That was the best night ever" Nathan cheered as we stubble through the front door of his house "thank you so much Luke"

"Anytime Nate" he flops down on the couch and Jake does the same on the other couch.

"Are you sure you and Brooke don't mind looking after Kian while we go on our honeymoon? Nathan mumbles

"Of course not, it was Brooke's idea anyway" I reply flopping down on the love seat in the corner of the living room "you know Nate and Jake I might ask Brooke to marry me"

"Wait what?" they both said at the same time.

"I brought a ring months ago, but we have only just gotten back to being us and I didn't want to freak her out" I slur "I've wanted to ask her, but it's never been the right time, but maybe after you guys come back from the Bahamas I'll ask her"

"Oh a Brucas wedding would be so cool. Elijah would love that I bet" Jake says "not that he'll actually know what's going on" we all laughed.

"What about you and Rachel Jake?" Nathan asks snuffling himself into the couch "what's going on there?"

"I don't know, I mean like in told Luke seeing her with Jenny stirs up all those feelings I've always had for her. She was once my world, my light and then the light went out when she left us and now seeing her again; I've realised I've missed her"

"Then you Jake have a lot to think about" Nate declares.

I laid there hearing the other two sleeping and I could just think about Brooke and what she was doing now. I grabbed my phone wanting to call her, but incase she was sleeping I didn't want to wake her. So I send a text instead.

 **I love you Pretty Girl, always. L xxx**

I send the text and quickly soon after she replied.

 **I love you too broody, forever. B xxx**

And that was all it took for me to drift off into the happy slumber that came to me.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, so I am so far ahead of myself with this story, but after this chapter you have one more and then you have the drama around the Naley wedding. Some of you will hate me for it and others might not or you all might hate me, but carry on reading and I promise it will get better.**

 **I love your reviews they mean a lot to me and they literally make me feel like I'm doing something amazing for you guys every time I read them or they come through on my email. I get so excited to read them when I get the email.**

 **Anyway I will stop boring ya'll now and let you read... ENJOY!**

"Mama Mama" Elijah sang from his crib. I pulled the covers from my body and climbed out the bed. Rachel and Haley had shared the spare room with Jenny and Kian in the travel cot. I walked across the hall to Elijah room to see him bouncing up and down in his crib "Mama here"

"Mama is here baby boy" I say walking over to his window and opening the curtains.

Today I was feeling better. I don't what was going on yesterday, but literally all day I was sick, every time I ate something it would come back up and then last night I was mostly in the toilet and I'm just hoping today is a better day.

"Good morning" I scoop Elijah up and kiss his cheek receiving a giggle form him. I put him down and he runs out of his room and down the hall "Elijah be careful please" I call put as I go to his wardrobe and pick out his outfit for today. Jeans, his red top Haley brought him and his timberlands Lucas brought him. Perfect.

"Brooke, you awake?" I heard Haley call out.

"Yeah I'm..." and then I felt it happening again. I drop Elijah a clothes to the floor and dash for the bathroom across the hall in my room and drop to my knees hugging the toilet.

 _So much for feeling better._

"Brooke..." I felt a presence come into the bathroom "oh Brooke you still not feeling too good?" Haley asks rubbing back and holding back my hair as I continued to throw up.

"Rach could you get Elijah dressed for Brooke and we'll meet you all downstairs" Haley calls out.

"Sure Hales" Rachel calls back.

"Brooke maybe you should go to the doctor, I mean you hardly ate anything last night and you're throwing up nothing just fluid" Haley suggested "or you could be pregnant" Haley laughed.

I sat back looking up and taking the wash cloth from the sink and wiping my mouth. Haley moved my hair from my eyes. I just stared back at Haley as the word pregnant floated around my head. I couldn't be right? I mean yes Lucas and I have spent the night together almost every night since we got back together, but pregnant. Could I be? Could it be?

"Brooke... Are you pregnant?" Haley asks seeing the look on my face.

"I don't know Hales" I shrug having no energy to do anything "I haven't skipped a period and my next one is due in 2 days"

"Want to take a test? Or go to the doctor?"

"In the cabinet up there" I point at the cabinet above the sink "it has a test in it, could you pass it"

Haley stood up and went into the cabinet and grabbed the test handing it to me. Haley helped me up so I could sit on the toilet "I'll wait outside" she days. I give her a small smile and do my business.

Once I had completed the test I place the test onto the sink and sort myself out. I stand holding the sink to steady myself before washing my face and feeling a little better.

"Brooke, you okay in there?" I open the door and walk out giving Haley a nod.

"Yeah I'm feeling better" I smile "I'm going to be dressed Hales" Haley nods.

"Okay well I'll be down stairs if you need me" Haley says walking out my room and down the stairs.

I go for a quick shower and get dressed in a pair of jeans and a flowery top that flared at the bottom. Once I was dressed and put my hair up in a ponytail I head back into the bathroom and brush my teeth looking down at the test on the sink. I rinse my mouth out as my eyes widened. Right there on the little white stick were the words pregnant. I pick the test up and wrap it into tissue and place it under the sink.

I'm pregnant. Again. Pregnant again. Are Lucas and I even ready for that yet? We've only just become normal again. This wasn't plan, but then again neither was Elijah and his a happy baby. Am I ready for this? Well it's a little too late if I'm not. I let out a sigh and come to terms with things pretty quick.

I look down at my flat stomach and run my hand over it "Let's hope you're a girl baby" I then walk out my bathroom and head down the stairs to meet the others.

"Morning a Pretty Girl" I see the guys sitting at the island.

"I didn't hear you come in" I say walking over to Lucas.

I turn around to the counter and he snaked his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck "how are you feeling? Haley said you were sick again this morning" I glanced at Haley who was cooking.

"I feel better now that your here" I reply. Haley puts the food out on the counter like Lucas did yesterday and everyone dug in.

"Mama bacon?" Elijah calls out from his high chair. I turn around and peck Lucas quickly on the lips before heading over to Elijah. I make a small plate of waffles, bacon and some scramble eggs. I place the plate down in front of a now very smiley Elijah "tank wou Mama"

I kiss his cheek "enjoy baby"

I take a piece of bacon from the plate and bite into it "so I was thinking we could have a me and you day with Elijah" I say to Lucas as I take a waffle of his plate.

"Oi that's mine" Lucas says scowling at me. I take a bite of the waffle and put it back on his plate "thank you" I smile and place a kiss to his lips "hmmm you taste good"

I smile into the kiss "so a family day?"

"Sounds perfect"

Mid morning everyone went home leaving just me, Elijah and Lucas to our family day. I got our snacks ready and Lucas helped me place everything on the coffee table. We then put in a movie that Elijah picked which was finding nemo and we all settled comfortable.

The words pregnant ran through my mind and I kept glancing down at my flat stomach feeling nervous to tell Lucas that I'm pregnant. I didn't even know if he wanted anymore children.

I glance up at Lucas seeing him watching the movie, this was one of his favourites as well as Elijah "Luke..."

"Hmm?" he looks down at me

"Have you ever thought about having more kids?" I look down at Elijah sitting on his beanbag.

"I have" He says "I would love to have more children with you Brooke. You are such a good Mom to Elijah and I think he'd love another child to play with" I nod as Lucas runs circles on my arm "why? Don't you want anymore?"

"Elijah was a good baby, he hardly ever cried and his always been happy and content even when things were going on between us and he loves interacting with other children, so I wouldn't mind having another baby"

"That's great" Lucas beams a smile down at me and the places his lips to mine "I love you so much Pretty Girl"

"I love you too Broody"

I needed to tell Lucas that I was pregnant, but I wanted to do it in a fun way. Like a treasure hunt. So I hid the test and left clues for Lucas. His first clue was in the kitchen.

I was sat in bed waiting for him to find the treasure. It was so funny hearing the excitement come from him as he read each clue. Elijah was fast asleep I saw on the monitor. I then heard foot steps coming from the stairs and see Lucas standing in the door way. His eyes had tears in them, happy tears as he looked up from the white stick he was holding.

"Really?" he mutters walking towards the bed. I nod leaning up on my knees "we're having another baby?" I nod again and his arms wrap around my body giving me a big hug. He then pulled away and kissed me. It was passionate, loving and needed.

Passionate love making made me feel so loved and needed. Now I was lying in bed and Lucas's head was on my stomach "Hello baby it's daddy" he says running a finger around my exposed belly "your brother is going to love you and be so excited for your arrival" I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair "you've hit the jackpot here baby because you have the best Mommy ever" Lucas glanced up at me and then placed his head back on my stomach.

I raised my phone and took a picture of us enjoying this experience with Lucas since the last time we weren't together. Pictures were always the nest memories. And now I was excited to tell Elijah about his sibling and everyone else.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**SURPRISE!**

 **A second update so fast! Just for you guys. I really don't want this story to end, but of course it has too, but it won't yet so don't worry.**

 **Anyway... ENJOY my precious babies (-:**

I had gathered everyone over today, so we could tell them our news. Haley was getting married this time next month and I didn't want to take her spot light. Lucas was super excited to be a father again talking to my stomach every night before we go to bed. It was really cute.

He never got to do all of this with Elijah since we weren't together so I guess his just excited to enjoy this journey with me.

"Okay everyone can we have your attention" I call out to everyone. I house went quiet and I could see Lucas itching to explode with our exciting news "so Lucas and I have some exciting news" I say taking the white stick from Lucas and holding it up.

"We're pregnant" Lucas cheers not being able to hold it in anymore "baby number two is in here cooking" everyone cheered giving Lucas and I hugs with congratulations.

"Mama wait" Elijah says and everyone turns to him "baby where" Lucas scooped him up and pointed to my flat stomach.

"Baby is in there" Lucas tells a confused looking Elijah.

"Mama you ate baby" he grasped and everyone laughed.

"No baby boy Mama has a baby growing inside her stomach" I tell him "in 9 months you will be a big brother" his eyes widened

"Rweally Mama, me?" I nod and a goofy smile forms on his lips "you hear that Daddy, mama has a baby in there" everyone laughed.

"I heard buddy"

After the announcement we had dinner and drinks and then everyone headed off home. Lucas and I finished tidying up the living area. Elijah was asleep on the sofa. Lucas offered to talk him up to his room, but I shake my head wanting to do it.

I lift Elijah into my arms and take him up to his bed. He was almost ready for a big boy bed. I place him down in his bed and turn the light off going to walk out the room.

"Mama" I stopped at the door and turned back to him.

"Yes baby boy?" I walk back over to his bed and put down the railing to sit on the edge of his bed.

"You're still going to love me even after the baby is here with us"

"Of course baby boy" I kiss his cheek "I will love you and the baby equally, but I'll tell you a little secret" I leaned into him "you will always be special to me because you were my little monster first" I Eskimo kiss Elijah and he giggles "I love you baby boy"

"I wove you too Mama" he says and the drifts off to sleep. I pull his cover up over him and walk to the door turning his light off and pulling his door slightly shut.

I walked a few steps next door to his room and push the door open. I place a hand on my still flat stomach and look around at the empty room and let out a small sigh. Two hands snaked around my waist from behind and I felt a kiss to my neck "a penny for your thoughts?"

I say nothing and Lucas runs his fingers up and down my arms "what's wrong?"

"Did we rush this Luke?" I ask walking into the empty room and turning to face him "us, this baby"

"Brooke we've been together for years" Lucas states.

"We had a break for two years Lucas" I remind him "is this too much for Elijah to handle, his only just got his parents back together and we don't even live together yet. You just stay here"

"Okay Brooke you need to just relax" he says walking towards me "this isn't too much for Elijah we will love him just as much as the baby, we didn't rush into anything; Elijah is almost 3 and if you wanted me to move in you could have just asked, we are practically living together anyway" he says rubbing my arms in comfort "I promise everything will be okay"

I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and nod "everything will be okay" Lucas nods and leans in placing a kiss to my plumped lips "I love you Lucas Scott"

"I love you too Brooke Davis"

The next morning I dropped Elijah off at day care and headed over to my doctors appointment. Lucas sat beside me as we waited in the waiting room for my name to be called.

He entwined our fingers and kissed my knuckles giving me a smile. I looked around at all the other women in the room with us. Some where heavily pregnant, others were showing their bump and then there were two other girls like her that weren't showing yet.

"A Miss Brooke Davis" a youngish woman came out with a clip board in her hand. I looked up as did Lucas "wanna follow me" I nod and stand bringing Lucas with me.

We followed the lady down the hall to her examination room "Good morning Brooke" she smiled at me "I am Doctor Lawrence, but call me Shelly. I will be your doctor through this pregnancy" she says and I nod "is this the father?" I nod again "and you are?"

"Lucas" Shelly shook his hand and then turned to Brooke.

"If you can lay on the bed for me Brooke" Shelly says coming to stand beside the bed. I did as she asked and got up on the bed and laid down "okay I'm going to lift up your top just above you belly and squirt a little jelly on it which might be a little cold" I nod and Shelly did as she said and then brought the sonogram machine thing over and started to move the jelly around my stomach.

I looked to Lucas who was sitting beside me looking at the screen. He never got to experience this with me with Elijah. We weren't in a good place back then and I did all this with his Mom or Haley. So seeing him so engrossed in everything didn't surprise me, his acting just like I did when I had all this with Elijah.

"Okay so everything seems fine right now" Shelly says looking at the machine screen "there is your baby" she circles a little bean on the screen with her finger and Lucas was in awe of it and I could feel him grip my hand "would you like a picture? I can print of a couple for you"

"Yes please" Lucas answered before I had the chance too. I was just happy with how excited he sounded and Shelly laughed a little and nodded.

"Here Brooke" she handed me some tissue to wipe the jelly off my stomach "you can sit up when you're ready" I nod and she stands up "I'm going to go and get the pictures for you" I nod and wipe my stomach and then sit up swinging my legs off the bed.

"Did you see Brooke? Did you see our baby in there?" I nod smiling down at him "it was so awesome and looked so perfect"

"That's because it's a product of me and you Luke" I say leaning down to place a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry" he says suddenly making me feel confused.

"For what?"

"For screwing up before, for you having to go through all this alone with Elijah. For not being there to name him with you. For not..." I cover his mouth with my hand so he couldn't carry on

"I know your sorry Luke and I forgive you and I love you and that's enough for me and I wasn't alone when I was pregnant with Elijah. I had Hales and Karen there with me for appointments and labour, but this time I'll have you there with me"

"That you will Pretty Girl" he pecked my lips as Shelly came back into the room and handed Lucas the sonogram pictures.

"Right so Brooke make an appointment with Kiley on reception and I'll see you at your 12 week mark" I nod and Lucas thanks Shelly as we leave.

I make my appointment with Kiley for 12 weeks time. Lucas was just excited to see how the baby grows every appointment we have. Once we got home Lucas stuck the sonogram to the fridge and smiled at it.

"So Pretty Girl, girl or boy?" Lucas flops down beside me on the sofa.

"Well I know Elijah would want a brother to play with, but I'm thinking a girl" I say placing a hand to my stomach "what about you?"

"Well we have a Prince already and his great, but I think a little Princess will make our family complete" he says kissing my cheek "thank you"

I turn to face him and raise my eye brow in confusion "what for?"

"For giving me a beautiful son and now your going to go through all that again and I love you even more for that" he says and my eyes fill with tears "oh no baby I didn't mean to make you upset"

"I'm not upset Luke" I smile assuring him. I take his face in my palm and kiss his lips as a tear falls down my cheek "it's the hormones; you've got a hell of a wake up call coming your way"

Lucas laughed as did I "and I'm willing to be there for when it happens Pretty Girl, we are in this together this time" I nod and he runs this fingers through my hair "is Poppy looking after the store for you?"

I nod "she texted me saying it was quiet so not to go in today. Haley's dress is done and everyone's outfits too which are safely in the vault at the store" I tell him "can you believe Hales is getting married to Nathan in three months"

"I know right its crazy how quick that has gone"

"And then Eli is 3 soon too" Lucas nods and I couldn't believe how big my baby was growing up. For his 2nd birthday Lucas and I shared it with just the three of us taking Elijah to the zoo and then to get ice cream. He loved it "Oh and we have to do something really good for him Luke, I think his worried about us not loving him enough when baby number two comes"

"Baby don't worry, Elijah will get enough attention when baby number two comes. He knows we love him" Lucas says trying to assure me.

"Yes Luke I know, but his my baby; my first born and I don't want him to ever feel unwanted or out of place" I was worried that I would love baby number two more because Lucas was with me this time, but I didn't want that. I wanted to love my babies the same.

"You worry too much Pretty Girl" he cups my cheek in his hand and kisses me softly on the lips "everything will be okay, I promise" I nod believing him and trusting his word. Lucas laid me down as he continued to kiss me and right there in the perfect moment was the perfect love making I've grown to love so much.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, so yes its me again with another chapter for you all to enjoy... Okay so I know the reviews I'm going to get for this are probably going to be you guys upset with me, but I will apologise now for how this chapter ends and please don't hate me too much and remember I love you all.**

 **So with your reviews some of you make out that you'll want a squeal with the way your reviews are going lol but I'll agree it would be cool to write Elijah as a teenager lol.**

 **Anyway... ENJOY if you can... Again please don't hate me.**

Three months had passed and I was standing with Rachel in the spear room waiting for Haley to come out of the ensuite bathroom in her dress. I looked into the mirror and braided her hair to the side and the put a couple flower clips in to set my look of light makeup and my maid of hour dark blue halter neck dress.

Rachel wore a light blue off the shoulder dress that flowed down to the floor with a pair of silver strapped heels and her hair up in a professional style bun with a few flowers clips in.

Two months ago Rachel confessed during a girls drinking night that she was Jenny's mother and then all the dates finally added up putting her down an age that Jake said she was.

We were just stupid to believe it.

The next day Jake brought Jenny over to Haley's and they reunited and it was so precious and so good to watch. The happy smile on Jenny's face and the happy tears falling down Rachel's cheeks and Jake just watch on in awe giving Rachel the look his always given her. The look of love.

It was such a precious and happy moment.

And then I find out I'm pregnant and everyone was excited about that.

And now it is the Naley wedding we have all been waiting for. I finished Haley's dress about a month ago and she loved it. There wasn't much to alter after that and then I made everyone else's outfits and it was all ready to wear down the aisle.

The bathroom door opened and Haley walked out in her Brooke Davis made dress and she looked beautiful. The dress was fitted around her chest and waist and then flowed down to the floor with diamonds scattered around the bottom. Her vail clipped in her hair that was curled down to her shoulders by Rachel and her makeup lightly done by me.

"Oh my god Hales you look amazing" I grasp feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"You really do Haley" Rachel also commented.

"Thank you" Haley smiled stepping in front of the mirror. She flattened down the front of her dress and smiled "Brooke the dress really is beautiful"

I stepped forward so I was standing beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders giving her a slight squeeze "just like the girl in it" I give her a wink "you ready to go get married Haley James?" Haley nodded and Rachel squealed with excitement.

"Your transport should be here soon" Rachel says looking at the clock above the TV in the room "let's go get you married James" we all cheered and Haley slipped her feet into her shoes and we headed down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Haley James" Karen grasped covering her mouth from the hiccup of tears about to come "you look beautiful" Karen kissed Haley's cheek "your parents would be so happy Hales" Haley nodded holding back her tears. She knew it was going to be an emotional day, but she was marrying the love of her life. Her high school sweetheart, the father of her baby and her soul mate all wrapped into one.

"Okay so we are going to leave and get to the church" Haley changed her mind last minute and decided to get married in a church like her parents would have wanted, so thankfully they got a date for it "Karen is going to stay with you until your carriage gets here and then we will see you at the church, don't worry Hales I'll be waiting for you outside okay" Haley nodded

"I'll be seeing you soon James soon to be Scott" Rachel said as we left the house in the limo I hired and headed for the church.

"Mama you here" Elijah says running towards me. I pick him up and kiss his cheek.

Elijah going to day care has got him talking more clearly. He talks more and we can understand what his saying which is awesome. My baby boy is growing up so fast.

"Oh don't you look handsome" I compliment Elijah and he smiles.

"Daddy did it Mama" Elijah says kissing my cheek.

"Well Daddy looks just as handsome" I say as Lucas walks towards me. He snakes his arm around my waist and brings me closer pecking my lips with his "oh and daddy smells good too"

"Yuck" Elijah says at Lucas and I kissing making us laugh "down pwease Mama" I nod and put Elijah down "Jweny Mama and daddy yuck" Elijah calls out running back into the groomsmen room to find Jenny.

"You're looking very hot in that dress Miss Davis" Lucas says snaking his other hand around my waist "how is our little bean treating his or hers mommy?" Lucas asks leaning down to kiss my stomach which was stupid flat thank god since my maid if honour dress was tight fitted.

"Well morning sickness has stopped earlier than it usually does, so that's good" I reply smiling at Lucas. I put both arms around his neck leaning up and kissing him softly.

"I better go though, I have things to make sure are correct. I just came to see my boys" I peck his lips and pull away, but he grabs my hand and twirls me back into him kissing me again more passionately this time.

"Now that is a bye kiss" Lucas says as he pulls away and gives me a cheeky wink before heading back into the groomsmen's room leaving me breathless.

"Nancy the white flowers go around the railings outside and the pink ones go across to the park for the final pictures before heading back to Tric" I say into the headset Poppy gave me for the day.

"So everyone is seated in here?" Rachel asks as I take the headset off and turn to one of my bestfriends.

"Yeah everyone is seated and Karen just texted; Haley should be here soon. Elijah, Jenny and Kian are upfront with the guys and Karen" I tell Rachel "you should go to the entrance where Haley will be walking in" Rachel nodded and headed to the entrance I followed her, but walked outside instead.

I walked outside making sure everything was ready for the Naley wedding to begin. Everyone was seated in the church. Lucas was standing up front beside Nathan as we waited for Haley to arrive in her horse and carriage any minute she would be coming around the corner.

I checked the flowers that were put over the railings for when they came out for the pictures. I headed over to the park across the road opposite the church where some of the other pictures would be taken. A screech caught my attention, but before I saw it coming; a car sped into me and I felt my body being lifted off the ground and then plummeting back down hitting the hard floor.

I was still conscious hearing the gallop of a horse knowing it was Haley's carriage coming around the corner. A loud crash sound came shortly after and then a piercing scream.

Not too far away I heard the church doors crash open and just barely saw a crowd of people coming out the church. The horses gallop had stopped and I could see people running towards me. I tried with everything in me to stay awake.

"Oh my god Brooke" came Haley's voice as she knelt down beside me stroking my hair.

"No!" it was a louder scream, a manly voice, a familiar voice "no no no no Brooke, baby no" Lucas ran towards me "Ma take Elijah back inside"

"Mama!" Elijah wailed and for the first time in months Elijah let out a piercing scream kicking at Karen to let him down, but she didn't. She carried him inside with her.

"Is anyone calling 911?" Lucas called out "did anyone see what happened?"

"I called as soon as it happened" a guy standing behind Haley said "it was a crazy driver, maybe drunk. He headed right for her and then crashed..." the guy pointed to the car that hit the tree "over there" Lucas followed his eyes and stared back at the car.

"OH MY GOD!" came Rachel's voice. I saw Jake pull her into him and could hear her crying.

"The ambulance is almost here Luke" Nathan says as we could hear the sirens in the back ground.

"Brooke baby, please stay with me" Lucas said when he started to notice me go in and out of consciousness "Pretty Girl you can't leave me"

"Lucas..." I managed to get out "please look after Elijah and just know..." my voice cracked as I felt the air being knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe "Lucas I can't... I can't... Breathe" I started to panic "Luke..."

"Pretty Girl... Please hang on, they're almost here"

'I... I... I love... Love you... Love you" and then everything went black and I slipped into the unknown.

 **Okay so AGAIN please don't hate me. I know what you're all thinking, but please please please just bare with me here okay.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, so I'm so glad you guys don't hate me. I know Brooke got hit by a car and she's pregnant and hurt and poor Elijah seeing his Mama like that.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

 **Lucas Point of View**

I watched as a bunch of nurses and doctors rushed around Brooke on the bed. Blood was coming from her nose and ears and she wasn't moving. One doctor shined a light into her eyes calling out to her, but Brooke never answered and my heart was racing.

Haley ran down the hall holding up her wedding dress and rushing over to me "is she okay? Lucas please tell me she's okay?"

"Where's Elijah?" I ask first wanting to make sure his okay.

"With your Mom, I haven't heard him cry in months, his always been so happy, but his crying. He cried himself to sleep as Karen rubbed his back the poor little guy" Haley says rubbing her red eyes "Lucas please tell me she's okay"

I ran my hands over my face and through my hair. Everyone knew Elijah crying wasn't a good sign. He would sense his Mama's pain "I... I don't know Hales. I haven't been told anything yet and they are still working on her I think" Lucas says looking straight at Brooke through the room window.

"She's crashing!" one of the nurses says as the monitor deadlines.

"Oh god no" Haley cries as Nathan wraps his arms around his almost wife.

I sunk down into a chair holding my head in my hands "Lucas what's going on?" I look up and see Jake and Rachel coming into the waiting room.

"They took her into that room across from here" I point ahead of us "but all we heard is she crashed and then it went silent"

"Oh god she has to be alright" Rachel says holding onto Jake without realising it.

"And what about the car that hit her? Did they get whoever it was?" Jake asks

"He crashed into the tree drunk, it was Julian, I'd recognise that car from a mile away" I say not believing that. I didn't know the guy personally, but I didn't think anyone Brooke would know could do this to her. Drunk or not.

"What!" Jake and Nathan say at the same time.

"Is there a..." the doctor walked in and looked down at the file he had in his hand "is there anyone here for Brooke Davis?"

I shot up and the doctor walked over to me and my heart was beating super fast and my palms became all sweaty and fear formed "Hi, I'm Doctor Logan and I'll be treating Brooke" he introduces himself "so Brooke was hit pretty bad with full force which broke a few ribs and fractured her foot. We've done an x-ray and she has some swelling on her brain with a little bleeding so we are taking her down for surgery"

"But she's going to be okay right?" Rachel asks stepping forward "I mean she has a family here that need her"

Doctor Logan gave a sad smile "Brooke has swelling on her brain from the force of her head hitting the floor, so we need to take pressure of her brain and hope the swelling goes down before we can be sure and the bleeding we need to stop as well" doctor explains, but it didn't sound good

"And the baby? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm happy to tell you that the baby is okay. We checked everything out and he or she are growing healthy and will be fine as long as Brooke is fine" Doctor Logan says and I let out a breath.

"I have to go down with her so I have to go, but once Brooke is back from surgery I will come back and let you know some more" I nod and the doctor give us all sad smiles and then heads off.

7 hours we had been waiting. It was late in the evening about 21:00. I had called Ma to let her know what the doctor had said. She assured me that it will be okay. That Brooke will be okay, but even the doctor didn't look so sure. Rachel was curled up in one corner of the waiting room with Jake's Jacket draped over her. Haley curled into the other corner with Nathan's jacket draped over her. We told her to go home and get changed, but she didn't want to listen. She didn't want to leave without knowing Brooke is going to be okay.

So Nathan went home and brought her some clutches to change into and then took her dress home and hanged it up.

Jake and Nathan went out to the nearest Starbucks to get coffee for everyone and I just waited. I waited for the doctor to come back hoping he had good news.

The hours were just ticking by and the more the hours pass the less hope I had. What was I going to do if she gave up and left us? How would I explain that to Elijah? How would I live without her? Without my Pretty Girl, without my soul mate, the love of my life, my high school sweetheart, my bestfriend.

And then the doors to the waiting room opened and Doctor Logan walked in. Haley and Rachel both stirred and stood up when they saw the Doctor "Lucas hi, so we managed to take the pressure from her brain and we stopped the bleeding which is good. She did crash once on the table, but she fought back. She seems to be a fighter, your girlfriend and your friend is not giving up. The swelling seems to be going down but we will check again in the morning"

"So she's going to be okay?"

"It's still hard to say with her brain being effected but she is stable. Oh and one more thing with the swelling in he brain she might have a little memory loss until the swelling goes down, so don't be alarmed" Doctor Logan says "she is sleeping at the moment, but talk to her and she could wake up" I thanked the doctor and he nodded as he left.

"You go and see her first Luke" Haley says rubbing my back. I nod and head down the hall towards Brooke's room.

I push the door open to see my beautiful girlfriend lying on a hospital bed with wires coming out of her arms connecting to machines. Her head had a bandage around it and her eyes were closed. I walk over and sit down in the plush chair beside her bed.

"Hey there Pretty Girl" I say kissing her hand "you've got everyone scared out there. Elijah hasn't stopped crying and we both know that's strange for him" I wipe a tear from my eye "look at you taking the spot light from Haley on her big day, don't worry she isn't mad. She's just scared. We all are"

Still no response.

"Please wake up for me Brooke" I cry "we have a baby to look forward to and I want to be there for you this time, for you and the baby" I stand up and kiss her head and then her cheek "I'm going to be just outside, but your friends want to come and see you. I'll be back after that okay Pretty Girl" and then I felt her squeeze my hand and her eyes fluttered "Oh my God Brooke" her eyes opened as she looked up at me.

I ran out the room "doctor she's awake" I call out. Doctor Logan come in and checks Brooke over.

"Her vitals all seem okay, we are going to do an x ray to check her brain" doctor says as he calls a nurse in and tells her to bring up the machine. I stand back as Doctor Logan gives Brooke an x-ray. He looks at the computer "okay well the swelling on her brain has gone down a lot since her surgery" the nurse moves the machine out of the room "okay well I will come and check in later, welcome back to the world Brooke" I thank the doctor and he leaves.

"Lucas..." Brooke whispers. I walk over to her and sit in the chair "what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No" she simply says "water Lucas?" I took the water from the table beside her bed and poured her a cup putting a straw in it and helping her to drink.

"There was an accident" that's how I had to put it, I didn't want to say it was on purpose and freak her out. I still wasn't sure if she had that memory loss thing the doctor was talking about.

"A accident?" I nod "and I was in the car?"

"No, you were hit by the car Brooke" I state putting the cup back on the table.

"Oh" was all she said.

"Brooke do you remember everything about your life?" I didn't know how else to find out if she was missing anything from her memory.

"Why?"

"The doctor said you might be experiencing some memory loss with the swelling of your brain" I explain "but he did say the swelling has gone down a lot"

"I remember Luke" she says "just not what happened after we were waiting for Haley at the church" and then her eyes widened "the baby Lucas, what about the baby?"

"Don't worry Pretty Girl the baby is fine as long as you are" I assure her 'they've checked everything" she took a deep breath and nodded in relief "anyway everyone wants to come see you and I'll go call my Ma and check on Elijah"

"Wait Luke..." I stop by the door "I heard what you were saying, did Elijah really cry?"

"He hasn't stopped the last time I spoke to Ma. He cried himself to sleep is all I know" I answer and she nods.

"Tell him I'm fine and ask Karen to bring him here tomorrow after day care to see me please." I nod and leave the room heading down to the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asks first.

"is she awake?" Haley asks next.

"She seems to be fine and yes she is awake and yes you two can go and see her" I answer seeing them rush pass me and head to Brooke's room "I'm gonna go call Ma and check on Elijah" I tell Nathan. He nods and I head out.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, I'm so glad your loving this story. I love writing for you guys.**

 **So I hope you like this chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Oh my god Brooke" I look up to see Rachel and Haley walk into my room "girl you gave us such a fright"

"Sorry" I mutter as I use the remote to the bed to sit me up "Hales I'm so sorry about your wedding, you planned so hard for it"

She waves it off "I think you being hit by a car trump that" Haley says sitting on the chair beside my bed.

"Do they know who it was? Lucas said it was an accident"

Haley and Rachel looked to each other having a silent conversation. I knew their expressions; we've been bestfriends for that long "what?"

"It was a drunk driver Brooke" Rachel says

"Do they know who it was though?" Haley shook her head "so it was a hit and run?"

"Not exactly" Haley says "but we all left the scene while the police were there, we don't know who it was" I wasn't sure if she was lying or not, but I let it go being too tired to talk about it right now.

"I'm really sorry about your wedding Hales"

"Its okay the main thing is that you and the baby are fine"

"Baby, what baby?" I asked looking panicked.

"Oh crap I forgot the doctor said you might have memory loss"

I started to laugh "I gotcha" Haley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So not funny Brookie"

"Anyway how are you feeling?" Rachel asks sitting on the end of my bed.

"Like I was hit by a bus" I reply slightly moving wincing at the pain from my ribs.

"More like a mini copper" Rachel came moments.

"A mini copper hit me?" Rachel glanced over at Haley and I grasped "what aren't you telling me" the silent conversation continued between the two of them "Mini Cooper" I muttered and then my eyes went wide as it clicked in "A dark green Mini Cooper with the America flag on the back bumper?"

"I didn't look at the..." Rachel began to say

"Julian hit me?" I cut Rachel off "he ran me over... Why didn't... Why would Lucas not tell me?"

"I don't think he wanted to hurt you, Brooke you didn't think Julian would do something like this, did you?" Haley says and I thought about it.

No I actually didn't. I know he was stalking me and was being all creepy showing up where he wasn't wanted, but not for one second did I ever really gear that he was seriously injury me in any way. He used to be so sweet and caring and back in school all the girls liked being around him. He was the soft speaker type, the cute type.

I shake my head slowly "I didn't think anyone could do that let alone someone I knew or used to date" they both nod "have they caught him, is he is jail?" I ask

"His actually in the hospital too, he crashed into a tree after he hit you" Haley says "he was drunk"

"What!"

"But his been arrested as soon as he woke up this morning. The officers have spoken to Luke" Rachel tells me

All this was a little too much for me to handle. I know he was stalking me, but I never thought he would stoop this low on hurting me. He almost killed me, he could have killed me.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm a little tired do you mind if I sleep for a while"

"Of course not" Rachel stands from the bed and grabs Haley by the hand yanking her up from the chair "we'll be back tomorrow and tell Luke your sleeping" I nod just wanting to be alone for a while with my thoughts.

I wave them out the door and put my bed down slightly looking up at the ceiling. A knock on my door was heard and then I saw Lucas appear "the girls said you were going to sleep, so I'm just coming to say good night Pretty Girl and I'll be back up here bright and early okay, well let's say about 9" he walks over and places a kiss to my lips.

"Night Luke" I say when he pulls back.

"I love you"

"Me too Broody" and then Lucas leaves and I'm back to my thoughts.

The next morning the Doctor came in to check on me along with the nurse an d then later that afternoon Shelly the doctor who I first saw about my pregnancy walked into the room with the sonogram machine "I know your appointment isn't until next week, but I just want to check to double make sure everything is fine" I nod as she sets everything up and then there was a knock at the door.

Lucas sipped his head in "Hey Pretty Girl, look who I've brought"

"Mama" the door opened and Elijah came running into the room "Mama your otay" he says and Lucas comes in and kisses me on the lips before taking the seat beside my bed brining Elijah up on his lap.

"Oh sorry Shelly I didn't see you there" Lucas say to the Doctor.

"It's okay" she smiles "who is this little guy?"

"That is Elijah" I tell her "our first born"

"Well aren't you a splitting image of your daddy' Shelly says and Elijah smiles nodding with a goofy smile "so Lucas I was just telling Brooke that I know today isn't her appointment, but since she's here we are going to be checking on the baby again today, everything seemed fine when Doctor Logan checked her out, but I just want to double check since you are 12 weeks now" Lucas nods and Shelly lifts my gown just up above my stomach and squirts the cold jelly on my stomach.

"Mama what going on?" Elijah asks watching Shelly.

"Well baby boy this nice lady is going to show us the baby" I answer him seeing his eyes widened.

"Show us the baby in there" Elijah points to my stomach which was still flat and I nod "we can see?"

"Yes baby"

"Wow" he says and we all laugh at his cuteness.

Shelly then moves the machine thing around on the jelly on my stomach. At first we saw nothing on the screen and my heart dropped to my stomach. I felt Lucas take my hand in his and I squeeze his a little when we still couldn't see nothing and then suddenly a loud beating noise was heard throughout the room.

"And that is the heartbeat" Shelly says as our baby appears on the screen "that baby seems to be growing at a healthy pace" Shelly says. My eyes water and Lucas squeezes my hand in happiness.

"Mama" Elijah says grabbing my attention.

"Yes baby"

"That can't be a baby" he says more as a statement.

"Why not?" Lucas questions and Elijah turns towards his Dad.

"Because it's too small" Elijah said rolling his eyes like it was the obvious answer.

We all laughed and Elijah looked at us and then back at the screen "baby boy the baby will grow, you were that small once" his eyes widened.

"I was?" his surprised face made me laugh a little more as I nod "but I'm not anymore Mama"

"Your still little baby, but not as small as this baby, but she or he will grow"

"He mama, we want a he" Elijah says pointing between him and Lucas "right daddy?"

Lucas chuckled "I'm sorry buddy, but we need to even out the household a little, a little girl is what we want, but either I will be happy with" Elijah groans and Lucas chuckles again.

"Right Brooke everything seems fine. I will come and check on you in a few days again, but I will make an appointment for your 24 weeks at that time you could possibly have a bump" I nod "it was nice to meet you Elijah" Shelly says.

"You too" Elijah smiles at her and she nods handing me some tissue for the jelly again and then she took the machine and exited the room "Mama you are otay yes?" he says in a worried tone.

I nod and motion for Lucas to place him on the bed beside me "I'm okay baby boy" I kiss the top of his head "I'm sorry I worried you"

"I just love you so much Mama" he says snuggling into my side.

"I love you so much too Eli" I wrap my arms around him and he held on.

"This is what I love, seeing my three favourite people together and happy again" Lucas says standing up and kissing the side of my head "please don't scare us like that again Pretty Girl"

"I'll do my best Luke, but I can't make promises yet" and I couldn't. My brain still had some swelling the Doctor said this morning, so until it fully goes down we don't know what's going to happen.

That evening I sent Lucas home with Elijah so they could get a proper night sleep. I told Lucas to take Elijah to day care tomorrow and then he was going to work which I made him do and then he will come and see me after Elijah finishes day care.

There was a knock at my room door. I look up from the B. Davis magazine Lucas has brought me to see my two Bestfriends walk in. Rachel holds up a Karen's cafe paper bag "we come baring food" Haley takes the seat beside my bed and Rachel perches up on my bed crossing her legs getting comfortable.

"I thought visiting hours ended like an hour ago?"

Haley looks to Rachel "I know the guy at reception, we go way back. His let us in for a few hours" I shake my head and take the bag from the red head.

"Fries" I almost squeal taking one and popping it in my mouth letting out a pleasurable moan "I've missed these since being in here"

"Yeah we thought we'd bring you some real food" Haley says taking out her burger from the paper bag and digging into it.

We stay in silence for a few minutes eating the delicious food that I was so grateful that they brought up for me. They really were the best.

After what felt like forever I take a sip of the water in my bedside table and then bring up the Naley wedding that didn't go ahead because Julian decided to knock me down.

"Hales?"

"Hmm..." she swallows the food on the mouth and looks up at me.

"You and Nathan need to get married, I ruined your big day and your not married right now because of me" I say and she puts down her food and stands up sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Brooke you didn't ruin anything. I saw everything you did and it was all perfect, yes it was a real shame your efforts went to waste and it sucks Nathan and I didn't marry, but you got hurt and that isn't your fault" she says "and besides I can't get married without my maid of honour"

"Haley... You and Nathan need to forget about me and go get married. Take Rachel and Lucas or even Jake and go get married, take pictures and show me"

Haley shook her head "I'm not getting married without you there Brooke" she was adamant on that I could see it written all over her face "Your my bestfriend Brooke Davis and I'm not getting married without you there"

"Haley..." I felt loved knowing she cared that so much about me, about our friendship. She was a true friend. A one in a life time kind of friend. A friend you keep.

"When you get our of here and are able to stand up beside me at the aisle then I'll marry Nathan" she says taking my hand in hers "we need to know you and baby Scott are truly going to be okay" I just nod knowing she isn't going to listen to me.

"On the plus side Jake and I talked about it and we've decided to try again" Rachel says breaking the silence between Haley and me. Both are eyes turn to Rachel with that goofy smile on her face.

"Oh Rach that is good" I was happy for her and Jake, for three months you could feel the sexual tension between the two, but neither one wanted to admit it.

"I bet Jenny is going to love that" Haley says standing up again and taking her seat beside my bed to finish her meal.

"Yeah she was excited when we told her" Rachel admits "I'm excited, it feels like high school all over again and I'm falling back in love with him again"

"I know that feeling" I admit. That's how it felt with Lucas. I never stopped loving him because he is Elijah's father, but I fell back in love with him even more than I did back then.

The room went silent again as we all finished our meals and then we talked about everything from Jake and Rachel and how that was going to work to Haley and Nathan getting married when I get out of the hospital, but what Haley doesn't known is I will organise it all again as a surprise for her and Nathan.

The least I could do.

After our visited had ended Haley and Rachel left for the night telling me they will come by tomorrow which in return I told them not to and to just go about their normal lives. I was fine at the moment and so was the baby so they didn't need to worry anymore.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, so happy belated Christmas, I hope Santa brought ya'll everything that you asked for and I hope ya'll all had a good day. I'm sorry for the late update, but fanfiction have not let me upload and I don't know why.**

 **So this chapter jumps three months to the future... ENJOY!**

 **3 months later.**

Two months ago I was discharged from the hospital with a fractured foot and two broken ribs. The sweeping went down from my brain which was the main thing and the baby was okay which the main thing was also. Shelly came and checked on me before we left.

Lucas took me home with the surprise of he had fully moved in. Everything was perfect and he and Nathan had started to on the nursery which I had chosen to he next door to Elijah's room which is opposite ours.

Rachel moved out and in with Jake. Their relationship was blooming and you could see the happiness radiating from Rachel and Jake every time we saw them. It was nice to see again.

And Haley and Nathan still haven't gotten married, but with my foot healing and my ribs barely hurting anymore since it's been three months I have started ton the preparations for their nuptials again. Everything that once was is still. The church, the carriage and all the flowers. It was going to go ahead this time and Naley are going to get married in three days.

Not that they know any of this yet. They won't know until the day of their wedding when I tell Haley to put her wedding dress back on and Lucas tells Nathan to put his tux back on.

I was now 24 weeks pregnant and I'm waiting in the doctor's waiting room with Lucas beside me. You could tell I was sore gannet now with how my belly had swollen in the perfect round shape. Lucas entwined our fingers and again kissed my knuckles.

"Brooke" I look up and see Shelly comes out of the room "come through with me" Lucas and I stood and followed Shelly down the hall to her room.

We walked into the room and Shelly shut the door "how are you today?"

"I'm good thank you, we are good" I place a hand on my stomach.

"That's good" she smiled at me "lay on the bed for me" I nod and do as she asks. Lucas sits in the chair beside the bed. I pull my top up above my stomach and Shelly brings the jelly and squirts some on my stomach like usual "okay so let's get started" she brought the machine and started to move it again around my stomach.

Immediately we heard a heart beat fill the room and Shelly kept her eyes on the screen. It looked more advanced than it did back when I had Elijah. You could see the baby more clearly this time round. It was amazing.

"Wait..." Shelly says still looking at the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asks and I could sense his worry.

"Yeah I just... I didn't realise" Shelly says moving the machine a little to the right side of my stomach "Oh my hello there little one you were hiding weren't you" and then their was a second heartbeat that filled the room.

"Shelly what's going on?" I question this time.

"Oh sorry Brooke, I got it wrong the last two times" she says "It looks like there are two babies in there"

"Wait what?"

"It seems that you're having twins" my eyes widened and I turned to Lucas who was smiling back at me "would you like to know the sex?" Shelly asks.

I still couldn't speak; the whole two babies' thing was swirling around my head as I tried to wrap my mind around it.

"Yes please" Lucas says with a nod and I could see how excited he was.

"Okay" Shelly nods looking at the screen "it looks like they are both the same gender" Shelly says "you are having two girls"

"Two girls" I finally come out of my daze and smile "Lucas we're having two girls"

"Oh my god" Lucas jumped up and kissed me "I love you" he says as we pull apart "so much"

"Will you like pictures? I think I could get one of each clearly" Shelly asks.

"Yes please" I smile at her "thank you" she nods and walks out the room "Lucas we're having two babies"

"I know and they will be perfect" Lucas kisses my cheek "would you like a pink nursery?" I look at the screen seeing my two babies and my heart swelled with so much love for my family that will soon be complete.

"I think we should have two walls pink and two walls purple" Lucas nods "we have to go out an buy two of everything"

"And we will and I'll be there with you" Lucas says as Shelly comes back in with the pictures and hands them to Lucas. I take some tissue of the counter and wipe the jelly from my stomach.

"Okay so now that we know you are having twins I want check ups more regularly, so make an appointment for a month's time so we can monitor both babies effectively" I nod "so you need to keep up with eating well and make sure you drink plenty more"

"I'll make sure she does all that" Lucas says

"Okay well I'll see you guys in 4 weeks" I push my self off the bed and stand to my feet.

"Bye Shelly and thank you" Lucas and I leave and head back home.

"Mama!" Elijah came running in once Lucas had picked him up from day care "Daddy said you have two babies in there" she jumps up on the sofa beside me "is that true?" I nod and his eyes light up "wow Mama"

"How was day care?" I ask as he lays his hand on my stomach.

"Mama I made a picture" Elijah says bringing his bag up and taking out the picture.

"Oh wow baby boy this is amazing" I say taking the picture from him "wanna tell mama who everyone is" Elijah nods.

"This is our house and this is you and Daddy" he points to stick people inside a big house "and this is me and right there..." he points to a circle on a stick person "this is the baby" I nod smiling down at him.

"It's perfect" I kiss the top of his head.

"Elijah buddy want to go to the river court with Uncle Nathan, Uncle Jake and Daddy" Lucas asks walking into the house and shutting the door.

"Sorry Mama got to go" Elijah says to me. He then leans down and kisses my stomach "Sorry babies, but I have to go" I smile at that as he jumps down of the sofa "I'm coming daddy"

"Hey there Pretty Girl" Lucas says leaning over the sofa and placing a kiss to my lips "Haley will be over with Rachel soon. I love you"

"Okay Broody and I love to you" I wave to them as they leave the house.

"Knock knock" the front door opened "we just saw Luke and Elijah leaving" Haley says walking over to me with Rachel beside her.

"We hear that there are two babies in that stomach of yours" Haley slumps down beside me "are you even more excited now?"

Rachel sits opposite us on the love seat "I am, they're both girls and now we have to go put and get two of everything and think of names and I can't wait to have my girls with me now"

"They're gonna eat Lucas's heart out aye" Rachel laughs and I join in. They were. Two little princesses who Lucas will not be able to say no too. Yes they will eat his heart out.

The next couple of hours I had talked with the girls and thought about names for my girls. I know Lucas and I will have to talk about it, but I already had an idea of what I wanted to name them.

After Haley and Rachel left I took a trip to the store to check in on Poppy and I of course had to figure out something new to wear for the Naley wedding which was in a few days.

I push open the store and see Poppy standing behind the counter "hey Brooke" she says waving to me as I walk towards her.

"Hi Poppy"

"How are you? Lucas said you were home"

"I'm okay, I just needed to get out of the house for a little bit" I tell her "why don't you go on your lunch take an hour and I'll mind the store for a bit" Poppy eyes me with caution before slowly nodding her head and taking her bag from being the counter.

"I'm only going to be over the road Brooke" she says walking towards the exit.

I checked the online site and it was doing well and the profit of the shop wasn't doing to bad either. I knew it was a good idea doing this store. The door to the store opened and I looked up to see Peyton walk in.

"Hi and welcome to Clothes over bros how can I help?" I put on a fake smile and sit up on the stool behind the counter.

"Hi Brooke" she stops in front of the counter "I'm getting married next month and I need a wedding dress made" she says taking the B Davis catalogue from the counter and flicking through it "I have an idea of what I what"

"I'm not making dresses personally in my condition, but I can have one of my girls do it in Charlotte and have it shipped down" I tell her "but the latest I can have it done for you is in 5 weeks"

"That's perfect" she says "Owen will be in tomorrow to pay for the deposit and then I'll pay the rest when I get it yes?"

"No you pay half now and half when you get the dress" I state bringing the receipt book out "I will have to have you measured today" I text Poppy and ask her to quickly come back "and what kind of skanky dress did you want? A boyfriend stealer or maybe black like your soul or could it be short and trashy?"

Peyton rolled her eyes "I want a white dress with a heart neckline and for the dress to flow down to the ground with a beaded centre" I write that all down as the door to the store opened again.

"Brooke I'm here, what's up?" Poppy asks rushing in.

"This is Peyton, she's getting married to a poor guy next month and wants a dress so I need you to message her for me so I can send the details off to Larisa to make the dress" Poppy nods and puts her bag up on the counter and taking the tape measure from behind the counter "stand up on the stool Peyton" she does as I say and Poppy starts to take her measurements "turn around" once Poppy was done she wrote a down everything.

"Okay so the dress will be $4,000" I say writing down a receipt fro Peyton "Poppy will call you when the dress is ready to be picked up" I tell her blond that used to be my bestfriend "is that all Peyton?"

"No" she says and I bring my eyes back up to look at her "have you forgiven me for the whole Lucas thing yet?"

I let out a sigh and take the receipt from the pad and pass it to her "Peyton we've spoken about this already, so many times"

"Brooke its been almost two years since you've been back in Tree Hill and you haven't given me the time of day" she says "I couldn't even come and see you in the hospital, I was worried about you"

"You don't need to worry about me Peyton; I'm not your priority anymore. We aren't friends"

"That's bullshit Brooke!" she barks back at me "we were friends for a long time; we've been through so much together"

"Peyton I'm sorry, but what we've been through doesn't matter anymore. You need to let it go. Your getting married and starting a life with someone knew; focus on that and not our friendship that used to be"

"But I wanted you there, like it should be" I saw the tears form in her eyes and I suddenly felt bad for her. I mean I know why she can't let our friendship go, but what she did isn't right. Yes Lucas did it too, but it was one mistake from him, but this is her third chance and I'd we were such good friends then she wouldn't have done it one too many times.

My heart ached seeing her looking so sad, but I shouldn't care. I shouldn't give a damn about her sadness, but I do. My ache did and I almost gave in, but I had to think about my future and it didn't include her in it.

"I'm sorry Peyton, but I can't. Your dress will be ready in 5 weeks and Poppy will call when it's done. If that's all you have your receipt. Poppy will take the half now" I say sliding off the stool and walking into the back.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys so this is just a bonus chapter because of the late update due to fanfiction not accepting my chapter whore this one. So this is basically the chapter about the Naley wedding that you all have been looking forward too.**

 **Brooke done an excellent job with the wedding and I hope ya'll like it.**

 **Oh and it's my birthday on Saturday, but I'll try and upload again before then okay.**

 **So Enjoy!**

"Can you please put the flowers where they were the last time Nancy" I say into the headphone "and please can someone make sure everything is at Tric in time"

"Pretty Girl please don't overdo things" Lucas says as he walks from the grooms room.

"I'm not over doing anything Luke" I assure him "I just need everything to be perfect, Haley and Nathan will get married today" I needed to make sure of that "so are they here or on their way?" I had told Jake and Luke to blind fold Nathan and Rachel to blind fold Haley and bring them here and then when they are in their rooms they will be surprised and get ready for their big day. It was the only way to surprise them.

"Rachel called they are on their way and Jake should he here soon with Nathan" Lucas says pecking my lips "what you're doing for them really is amazing Brooke"

"I'm just making things right" I state "they should be married right now and their not because of what happened and I hate that"

"I know you do baby" he kisses me again and then his phone buzzed. Lucas pulled his phone out and looked at the message "Jake is here. I'll see you at the altar Pretty Girl" he kissed me one last time before heading out.

I then got a message myself. I look down at my phone and smile. Haley was here. I really can't wait to see the look on her face.

I head down the hall to the Brides quarters and pushed the door open to see Rachel have Haley by the wardrobe that her dress was in. I opened the doors to the wardrobe to reveal her very beautiful dress.

"Can I take this off now?" Haley asks and I could here in her voice that she was excited.

"Yes" Rachel and I say at the same time.

Haley untied the blind fold and slowly took it off blinking her eyes for a few minutes before her eyes settled on her wedding dress. She then looked around and looked at Rachel and I already dressed. I had to take my dress out a little because of my bump that is growing by the second.

"Oh my god" she squealed "am in getting married today?" Rachel and I nodded and the next thing I knew Haley was jumping into my arms flinging her arms around my neck "Brooke you really didn't have to"

"I promised you a wedding and you didn't get that Hales, of course I had to" I tell her seeing the glee in her face "now get your pretty little self in that dress so Rachel and I can do your hair and makeup"

I looked to Rachel as Haley took her dress and walked into the bathroom "how are you and Jake?"

"Great" she beams a smile at me "I feel at home when I'm with him. He makes me feel safe, protected and seeing Jenny in the mornings is just the extra bit of sugar on the whole thing. You were right moving back here really is where home is at Brooke" I place my hand on my growing stomach and smile with a nod.

"Tree Hill has always been home Rach because this is where we belong. No more running for either of us"

"Definitely not" she says as Haley comes out in her dress looking as beautiful as ever.

"You look beautiful Hales" I grasp a tear sliding down my cheek. These damn Hormones.

"I'm gonna go check everything is okay outside" I whisper to Rachel as she finishes Haley's hair.

"What! No!" Rachel says stopping what she is doing and turning to me.

"Rachel I need to make sure everything is okay"

"Not after last time" she replies with a scared look on her face "wait two secs and I'll be finished"

"Rachel I am capable of going" I say not waiting for another word as I leave the quarters and head down to the front and outside.

I walk down the few steps and check everything was okay and then I looked both ways before I walked across the road to the park. See I made it without being knocked down. I rubbed my stomach and checked everything was okay with the flowers for the many pictures to be taken.

Once I was satisfied with everything I head back into the church to see Haley and Rachel watching me.

"See I'm safe" I assure them both "Peyton doesn't want me dead, Julian maybe" I joked. They did not laugh "okay then are you ready Miss James" Haley took a deep breath and nodded.

"Cue the music" I say into the headphones. When I hear the music playing I take the headphones off and place them on the table outside "let's get you married"

"You may now kiss the bride" the pastor says as Haley beamed a smile up at Nathan as he moved down to meet her lips. Everyone stood up and cheered as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

I stood there beside Haley along with Rachel tears forming in my eyes as I watched my best friend marry the love of her life. I then looked to Lucas who was standing beside Nathan. His eyes met mine and he gave me his famous Scott smile that melted my heart.

Haley and Nathan waited as everyone left. We all stood on the steps waiting for the happy couple to come out. Haley came out the doors with Nathan attached to her hand. They both smiled as confetti was thrown on them. Haley turned to me as she got to the bottom of the steps and beamed a smile at me before she brought me into another big hug.

"Thank you" she whispered. We pulled back and I knocked a tear from her eye with my finger.

"No need to thank me Hales" I tell her "I'm just glad I was able to be here to watch my best friend get married" I kissed her cheek "the photographer will take a few pictures across at the park before we head to Tric" I tell the happy couple.

The wedding party crossed the road as the photographer came to take the pictures "Can I have the bride and groom first please" Haley and Nathan stood under the willow tree, Nathan behind Haley in the Prom pose as the guy took the photos "Okay can I now have the bride, maid of honour and Bridesmaid please" I take Rachel's hand and we walk over to Haley by the willow tree and pose for the pictures. Many pictures were taken, just Haley and I. Rachel and Haley. Rachel and Jake. Nathan, Jake and Lucas "And for the last pictures can I have the Maid of honour and best man please" Lucas takes my hand and we stand under the tree with Lucas behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and we pose and then we go into the prom pose and then the last picture Lucas stood behind me with his chin on my shoulder "Thank you very much, I'll go to Tric and take more pictures" The photographer said and I nod.

"Thank you Mike" He nods and walks off to his car. He was getting there before the rest of us so he could take pictures of us arriving and the Bride and Groom.

We were all stood on the side walk as the horse and carriage came around the corner "enjoy the ride to Tric Hales" her eyes widened and I laughed "enjoy"

"You know you done such a good thing for them Brooke" I watched as the carriage headed off towards the venue and waved them off before turning to Karen who was holding Elijah's hand.

"I'm just glad I was able to be here for them to get married. It would have killed me if they never got married" I admit "Haley has done a lot for me and it's only right I repay her for that"

"Funny how you can watch your and I quote best friend get married, but yet you can't make time to forgive me" Peyton says from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turn towards the blond.

"Peyton this is not the right time for this" Karen says.

"It's okay Karen you take Elijah and go to Tric. Tell Luke I'll be right over. I'll drive" Karen looked at me and I nodded telling her I'll be okay. Karen kisses my cheek and then walks off with Elijah.

"I don't think this is fair at all Brooke. I mean you are all together enjoying everything and you're casting me out. I was a part of this group you know. I was your best friend" the last part of that I could hear the crack in her voice.

"Peyton..." I sigh rubbing the side of my head "I really can't so this with you" I place a hand on my stomach "I need to get going" I turn around to walk away, but Peyton grabs my shoulder spinning me to turn towards her "Peyton for god sake do you not care about anyone, but yourself. You really want to do this with me when I'm pregnant with twins"

"I'm sorry" she says looking to the floor "I just miss my best friend"

"I'm sorry about that, but I can't do this with you okay. I'm tired of fighting with you Peyton. I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired of thinking about what you've done to me. My heart is in it with my family now. I have a family to take care of and I can't keep fighting with you"

"I don't want you stressing Brooke and I'm sorry if you are because of me. I just... I just want my best friend back. I know what I did was really shitty and it hurt you really bad and I get that. I really do, but can't you at least try and forgive me for it"

"I'll think about it okay. Just please... Just give me some time to think about it" Peyton nods and I nod "I have to go, I'm sorry" I then turn around towards my car and head over to Tric.

I got to Tric and parked the car and get out heading inside. I walk up the steps and the bouncer opened the door for me to walk inside. It was packed like I expected and I could see they had already introduced Mr and Mrs Scott as Haley was mingling with everyone with Nathan attached to her hand. The smile on her face was the happiest I have seen her in a long time.

I walk over to the bar grateful that I wore wedged heels instead of the shoes I wore at the first attempt of the wedding. I order a diet coke with lime and a straw. The guy behind the bar put my drink in front of me.

I had put money behind the bar which Haley and Nathan do not know yet. It was another thank you to them both.

"I've been looking for you" a voice whispered into my ear before taking the stool beside me.

"Yeah I was eh... I had a delay" I answer sipping at my drink "Naley seem happy" I look out to the crowd at Haley and Nathan.

"And that is all because you're amazing" Lucas says kissing my cheek.

"Not really it was just a thank you for everything they have done"

"What did Peyton want this time?" Lucas questions. I glance at him and then look back at my drink.

"It doesn't matter" I wave it off "just Peyton being Peyton" it wasn't a big deal. I mean she wants forgiveness and I told her I'll think about it. There isn't any more damage she can do to me or Lucas anymore.

"Brooke..." Lucas starts to say.

"Oh my god Brooke Davis you put money behind the bar too" Haley comes up to me cutting Lucas off "you really are amazing"

"The least I could do" I say as she hugs me and kisses my cheek and she walks off again.

"I'm guessing she doesn't know the other and final part to the wedding you've done then?" Lucas questions as I watch Haley kiss Nathan.

I shake my head "but she will now" I stand to my feet, grab my drink and walk through the crowd with Lucas following me "let's do speeches" I grab Lucas by the hand and we both go on stage.

"Excuse me everyone can we have your attention please" I say into the mic Lucas passes me. The room goes quiet and everyone turns to face Lucas and I "I am the best friend and maid of honour to the bride" I give Haley a wink as she stands in front of Nathan with his arms around her waist "the moment I met Haley I didn't like her very much, I mean she was around Lucas all the time and I thought she and he were more than friends like they claimed to be" everyone looked between Haley and Lucas making me laugh "but then I found out they weren't like that but me being popular and Haley not I still did not like her and then one day I found us being roommates and then soon becoming best friends and now she is one of the most important people in my life that I would do done anything for her" Haley gives me a smile "she is the godmother to my Elijah and she is my sister at heart. I love you Hales and I wish Naley the best" I raise my glass as does everyone else "To Haley and Nathan"

"To Haley and Nathan" everyone cheers

After Lucas finishes his toast he walked off the stage but I stayed up there "I have one last surprise for the both of you" I say seeing Haley look confused "will the newly wedded couple please join me up here on stage" Haley and Nathan made their way up to join me. Lucas walks back through the crowd and hands me the envelope as Naley reach me "this is for you" I hand Nathan the envelope.

He opens the envelope and grasps down at the contents inside "What is it?" Haley asks taking it from Nathan and also grasping turning to look at me "Brooke..."

"It's your honeymoon" I tell them "you leave tonight. Your flight is at midnight. You can leave the reception go home pack and Lucas will take you to the airport"

"But Brooke what about Kian?"

"Lucas and I will have him for the two weeks"

"But you're pregnant and you have Elijah too"

"It's okay Hales. I want you and Nate to have a good time"

"But Brooke it's in the Bahamas" I nod and Haley flings her arms around me for the millionth time today "thank you"

"Just go have fun okay"

The rest of the night we danced and they drank and then Lucas took Haley and Nathan home to pack for their holiday while Karen had taken Kian and Elijah home earlier and put them to bed for me. I push the front door open and see Karen reading a book on the coach. She looked up gave me a smile.

"Luke has taken Naley to the airport. Thank you for bringing the kids home" I put my bag down and hang my jacket up on the hook kicking my shoes off.

"No it's no problem, but I should get going" Karen glances up at the clock "what you've done today for Haley and Nathan was a really lovely thing Brooke. Your parents would be so happy" she brings me in a hug and I kiss her cheek "just like I'm so proud of you. I'll call you tomorrow okay" I nod and Karen grabs her bag and slips her shoes on and then I watch her leave.

I just wish my parents were here for these moments and I'm just glad Karen and I are so close.

 **So what did you think? Did Brooke do food or what? REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **The next chapter is going to jump a few month ahead to where Brooke has her babies and then this story will come to an end which is sad, but needed to happen, but don't worry you fantastic readers and reviewers I will be back in the new year with two more new stories, it'll be the squeal to Hurt by him, Lost by him that ya'll asked me for and then me and my sister are going to Co write a Brucas story too which will be fun.**

 **So if I don't upload before the New Year which I hope I will. Have a good New Year people and let's hope 2018 is just as good (:**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry this chapter is late. I started to write and then I got writers block and then it was my birthday Saturday just gone and I was working all weekend then went out last night to celebrate the New Year so I haven't had just time to upload, but here I am now uploading for my favourite people.**

 **I would like to wish Long Live Brucas a very happy belated birthday for Friday just gone, I hope you had a good day and got spoiled rotten lol.**

 **I would like wish every a very Happy New Year and may 2018 bring you so much joy.**

 **Now go and enjoy my new and last chapter before the epilogue.**

 **8 months later**

8 months pregnant and my belly is huge. Shelly said since I'm having twins I should be ready any day now. It was usual that a mother of twins would go into labour earlier than the average mother. Lucas wants me to be on bed rest, but I wasn't very willing to do that. I mean when I had Elijah I worked right up until I had him.

I was now currently standing in my store as the door opened and Peyton walked in. 7 months ago Peyton got married. Her dress was made and sent to her. I wished her luck and she went and got married to Owen who owns a few big companies up in New York. He was wealthy, not me wealthy, but still had money.

"Peyton?" she walks over to me "what you doing here?"

"Don't worry I haven't come to talk you into forgiving me again, I'll just have to come to terms that we won't be friends again, but that doesn't mean I won't continue to shop at your store" she says

"Okay fair enough" it wasn't like I can stop her from coming to the store or shopping with cloths over bros anyways. I can be at least civil with her. We were friends for a very long time. We've been through so much stuff together throughout our friendship and it was sad to see it all end when I have forgiven her without her knowing it.

"And just because you don't want to be my friend anymore Brooke that doesn't mean I'm not yours" she then walks over to the rack of clothes.

At that time I felt a sticky watery substance trickle down my leg. I look down and sure enough my water had broken and then a sharp pain went through my stomach. I grit my teeth together and let the contraction pass.

"Shit!" I mutter

Peyton turned to face me "what's wrong?"

I grab my phone "my water just broke" Peyton eyes widened. I put the phone to my ear "Lucas my water just broke. I'm at the store. No meet us at the hospital. Okay. Love you too"

"Grab your bag and I'll take you to the hospital" I just nod and grit my teeth together as another contraction striked through my body.

Peyton drove me to the hospital and helped me out the car and I started to pant as another contraction hit me "arrrrgh!" this time I couldn't control my voice or the pain

"Can we have a doctor or nurse please" Peyton calls out struggling to hold me up as my legs turned to jelly underneath me.

"Brooke!" Shelly came out of a room "sit her down in this wheelchair" Shelly says bringing the chair over and Peyton helping me to sit in it "Grace can you get Brooke sorted in a private room in a hospital gown please" Grace came from behind the counter and nodded taking me to my own private room.

"Are you okay to get into the gown yourself Brooke or would you like help?" Grace asks

"it's okay I'll do it quickly before contractions come back" Grace smiled and handed me the gown "Shelly will come in and check on you in a little while" I thank Grace and she leaves "Thank you Peyton for bringing me here"

"Of course Brooke. I couldn't just leave you in the store" she says "but I'll go and wait outside while you get changed"

"Nah its okay" I say "I'll just get changed behind the curtain" I stand from the chair and waddle over to the curtain to change.

Once I had changed Peyton helped me onto the bed just as another contraction shit through me "oh god I forgot how painful those are" I grit my teeth together as the pain passed.

The door to the room opened and Shelly walked in "okay how are you doing in here Brooke?"

"The contractions are coming quicker every time" I tell her.

"Okay I'm going to check how dilated you are" I nod as Shelly instructs what to do "okay you are 8 centimetres already Brooke. You haven't got long to go"

And then another contraction hit "Oh god!" I cry out gripping onto the side of the bed.

The door to the room opened again. I look up and see Lucas run in "Oh god Luke your here" I cry as he walks over to me and kisses my forehead.

Shelly excuses herself and leaves the room.

"Sorry I'm so late Pretty Girl I had to drop Elijah with Ma and I called Haley and she's on her way. She dropped Kian with Ma too since Nathan is away at the moment" he says and I nod and then his attention turned to Peyton "what is she doing here?"

"She was at the store with me when my water broke. She brought me here" I reply giving Peyton a smile "thank you again Peyton for looking after me, but Lucas is here now you don't have to stay"

"I want to" she says "but I'll wait outside in the waiting room" I nod and she leaves.

An hour later the contraction were only 3 minutes apart and Shelly came in and told me I was fully dilated and ready to have the babies.

I was in labour for 7 hours so far. Lucas was holding onto my hand and I was squeezing it so much pain as I pushed when I was told too. Sweat poured from my head making my hair stick to my face. Lucas would move hair from my face here if there as I leaned back to rest for a little bit.

Bub the 9th hour I finally gave birth to my first baby. Shelly handed her to Grace who took her to the table in the room and cleaned her up and then the sweet noise of her cry was heard throughout the room and Lucas beamed a smile down at me.

I rested for all of 2 minutes before it was time for me to push again so I did. Another 10 minutes and I was still pushing waiting for my 2nd baby to arrive.

"Okay Brooke she is almost there" Shelly says "I see a head" Shelly declares "just need to push a couple more times Brooke"

"I can't push anymore" I cry "I'm so tired"

"I know you are Brooke, but she is almost here for you to meet. Just a little more pushing" I let out a tired sigh and nod "on three... One... Two... Three and push" so I did. I pushed as hard as I could three times and then laid back "congratulations you have two new baby girls" Shelly says handing my 2nd baby to Grace who took her to clean her up. I lay back on the bed and Lucas kisses my forehead.

"You done it Pretty Girl" he says "I'm so proud of you. I love you"

Shelly then walks over to me with a bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket and handed her to me "she's so beautiful" I whisper pulling the blanket down a little from her face "she has a little button nose"

"Just like yours Brooke" Lucas says peering over my shoulder "she looks just like you"

"And here is baby number two" Shelly days handing her to Lucas. He peers down at her and smiles.

"They look the same, just like their mother" he strokes her face.

"We haven't picked out Names yet Luke" I say looking up at him.

"We'll name them now then baby" he says sitting on the edge of the bed settling beside me.

Lucas went to tell everyone that the babies were born and to call Karen to bring Elijah up so he could meet his sisters. We had decided on two perfectly good names for our babies, so I place Ellison in to crib number one and Eloise is in crib number two. I stare down at my two little girls and my heart swelled with how much love I have for all three of my children.

The door to the opened and in walked everyone. Rachel and Jake with Jenny, Haley and Lucas and Karen with Elijah.

"Mama" Elijah comes running up the bed with a huge smile on his face "Mama Daddy said they are here" Lucas lifts him and puts him up on the bed beside me "are they here now Mama?"

"Yes baby they are" I tell him and his eyes widen "wanna see them?" Elijah nods. Lucas walks around the bed and picks up Ellison and handing her to me "baby girl meet your big brother" Elijah shifts from his bottom to his knees.

"Mama she's so small" Elijah whispers "can I touch her" I nod. Elijah slowly puts his finger near her hand and instantly Ellison wraps her little hand around his finger "Mama look she likes me" everyone in the room laughed as I sat in awe at how he was acting around his little sister "Mama is there still two?" I nod over to the second glass crib

"But Eloise is sleeping"

"Okay Mama" Elijah says settling back in Ellison "Mama you and daddy still love me just as much as them?" I shift Ellison onto my other arm and wrap my free arm around his small body.

"Of course Baby boy. Mama and Daddy love you all the same" Elijah smiles up at me and I kiss his forehead.

"Oh Brooke they are so precious" Haley says reminding me that everyone else was in the room "we are so proud of you Brooke" I thank her and look back down at Ellison.

"Rach, would you like to hold her" Rachel beamed a smile at me and nodded. I hand Ellison over to Rachel and see Lucas looking at me with such desire in his eyes. His blue eyes stayed on mine "Lucas what's wrong?"

He walks over to me and I see him just smiling as he gets close. He sits in front of Elijah and takes my hand in his "Pretty Girl when you moved back to Tree Hill I never thought you and I would be here with two new members to our family, but we are and I am very happy Brooke. You and our children make me very happy"

"I'm happy too Luke. Really happy" he nods and brings my hand to his lips and gives my knuckles a kiss.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Brooke. We have the perfect family and I have the perfect girlfriend, so Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me?" my eyes widened and grasps were heard around the room. Lucas pulled a box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a lovely princess cut diamond ring.

"Mama sa y yes" Elijah says making us all laugh.

"Yes Lucas. Yes I'll marry you" he smiles at me and then puts the ring on my finger and leans in to place a kiss to my lips "I love you Broody"

It's been three weeks that I've been home with the twins. Ellison and Eloise have been spoilt and shown so much love by the family and friends. I have taken some time away from the store so Poppy said she would run things for me until I was ready to go back to work.

And then there was the whole wedding stuff I had to organise, but Lucas and I agreed that we would stay engaged for a year or so before we walked down the aisle. I just wanted to stay in the excitement of being engaged to my high school sweetheart before getting married and being in that wedded bliss.

So right now I was sitting in the nursery with Eloise in my arms rocking back and forth on the white rocking chair Karen had brought for the nursery. Ellison was fast asleep in her cot sleeping peaceful just like Elijah used to when he was my little baby.

"Mama" I heard come from downstairs. I then heard Elijah running through the house in search for me "Mama!" he bellowed again.

"Buddy keep it down" I then heard Lucas instruct "Mama is upstairs with your sisters"

"Okay" Elijah says and then I hear the patter of feet coming up the stairs and down the corridor. He poked his little head into the twin's bedroom "Mama" he whispered looking over at me "can I come in?"

I smile back at him and nod him over. He slowly walks over to me still holding Eloise in my arms "what's up baby boy?"

"I just finished school for three whole months" he says giving me his goofy grin.

"You have? That's amazing baby" I kiss the top of his head.

"Now I can stay home with you and help you with my sisters" I smile down at him.

"Oh we would really love that" I tell him "but right now Mama is going to put Eloise in her cot and then we will talk about your day at school while Mama makes dinner" Elijah nods as I stand up and put a now very sleeping Eloise into her cot. I switch the baby monitor on and clip the other to my Jean pocket "come baby boy" Elijah follows me out of the room and we head down the stairs.

"There she is the love of my life, my soon to be wife and the amazing mother of my children" Lucas says as Elijah and I walk into the kitchen "how have the girls been?" he asks wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"They have been good, their just like Elijah when he was a baby, they like their sleep and cry when they want something" I tell him "how was the office?"

"Same old, we have a client who is suing her boss for sexual harassment and I got the case so that'll be fun" he says pecking my lips twice "you know we sound like an old married couple already" Lucas says. I nod agreeing with him and kiss his cheek

"Mama me hungry" Elijah says grabbing my attention.

"Okay baby boy" I say walking around Lucas and into the kitchen "mac and cheese or turkey dinosaurs?"

"Turkey dinosaurs please Mama" I nod and get to cooking his dinner.

"Where are my god daughters?" Haley asks as she walks into our house holding loans hand as he walks along with her.

"When did Kian start walking?" I ask in surprise.

"You were in labour with the twins" Haley says "where are the girls?"

I take Kian from Haley and put him down in the play pen "they're sleeping right now Hales" I tell my crazy now very married bestfriend.

She frowned making me laugh "I know you want cuddles, go ahead" I nod over to the two baskets by the couch, one pink an done purple "I'm sure they'll love the attention"

"But first I need my kiss from my little man" Haley says picking Elijah up and kissing him big on the cheek making him laugh "you'll always be Aunties favourite nephew" she assures him.

"Mama me go watch movie please" I nod and he runs off down the hall to the den.

Haley then went over to the mosses baskets and reaches down to pick up Ellison who stirs in her arms as she opens her big blue eyes.

Elijah had my hair and Lucas's blue eyes and both girls are a dark blond at the moment with big blue eyes.

"Hey Hales" I say watching as she sits down on the couch and rocks baby Ellison in her arms.

"Hmm..." Haley looks up and flashes a smile.

"You ever think this is how our lives would have turned out?" I ask "I mean I've been in love with Lucas since I can remember and now I'm engaged to him and have three beautiful kids by him and no matter what has happened in the past I would never change anything"

"You know Brooke I never for a second thought I would have liked Nathan let alone fall in love with him, marry him and have a beautiful son and now we will have another" she says "It's funny how life turns out in the end Cookie"

And it was... My life is perfect and not for a second would I change anything about it.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **My next chapter will be the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Love to you all. Roch xoxo**


	36. Epilogue

**Hey guys, so I'm finally back with the next and last chapter. I know it's all sad, but it had to happen and this is the perfect time.**

 **I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story, but I've decided not to since I'm doing a sequel to 'Hurt by him and Lost by him'**

 **So anyway have a great 2018 my beautiful readers and followers and reviewers.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter and always remember you are the only reason I write.**

 **ENJOY!**

"Mama look at this" Ellison says as she and Eloise came running into the den. They stood next to each other and done a routine they learned at cheer camp this summer.

It has been 10 years since having the twins and 8 years since Lucas and I made it down the aisle without any trouble arising. Elijah is 13 now, the girls are 10 and little Evaleigh has just turned 8 and baby Ethan is 4.

Lucas and I were stopping with just five children. Our family was finally complete and I was very happy.

Nathan and Haley were happily married with Kian who is 11, James who is 9 and Ava who just turned 4. They brought a new house just across the road from where Lucas and I brought. Our families had grown so we had no choice, but to buy new houses.

My business was booming even more than ever with the new baby line I had decided to create with the sponsor of Peyton Sawyer's art and design academy. Yes that is right Peyton and I had gotten over the past and we are now friends again. It took a little longer for everyone else to accept her back into our group, but after she helped me to the hospital all those years ago I felt like I had to give something back and our friendship was what she wanted.

She is still happily married with Owen and two beautiful girls. Kadence who is 8 and Freya who is 3.

And then you have Rachel and Jake who live on the same street as Haley and I and have Jenny who is 13, Jason that is 9 and Emmie that is 4 almost 5.

"Oh my god wow girls" I applaud "cheer camp really paid off aye"

"You have no idea Ma" Lo says. Lo being shortened from Eloise "I can finally do this" she says running a little and doing a cart wheel that ended in a flip.

I was a cheerleader and when the girls were old enough to realise what that meant they wanted to do it too. They would sit for hours and watch all the bring it on movies and then learn the routines, that is how they got into the cheer camp this summer just gone.

"Oh wow girls you both are amazing" I praise them "but have you both tidied your room up and emptied the clothes hamper down stairs?"

They both looked at each other "I didn't think so, so how about you cartwheel your twin butt's up to your room and go tidy it before I decide to punish you"

"Okay fine we're going" they both turned around and ran down the hall to the stairs.

"Mama... Mama" Ethan stays walking into the den "Dada made this" he held up a race car that was painted a blue colour "for me"

"No way, that's amazing Ethan" I say admiring the car "another for your collection" he smiles and then runs off down the hall.

I walk into the back garden to see Elijah helping Lucas with the barbecue. I could hear Justin Bieber booming from the twin's room upstairs as they clean their room with the window open and their double back doors.

"So Haley and Nathan are going to be here soon. They have just gone to collect Ava and James from Deb" Lucas says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay that's good" I reply "Rachel and Jake are going to his parents and then they will be round and Peyton is joining us, but Owen has a work thing he can't miss in Atlanta" Lucas nods and continues on the barbecue.

"Mama can I go and meet Pia at Nana's cafe please" Elijah asks looking up from his phone. Pia being shortened from Sophia, a girl he goes to school with "she wanted to join us, is that okay?" I loved how he still called me Mama.

"You know we love her Eli" I tell him "okay go and meet her, but don't be longer than an hour" Elijah nods and kisses me on the cheek.

"You're the best Mama" he flashes me a smile and then walks off typing on his phone.

"Ethan was showing me the race car you made him, he worships you" Lucas turns to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I like being a dad Brooke" he says placing a kiss to my lips "I'd do anything for all five of them and you"

"I know you would Luke" I peck his lips and then he kisses my cheek.

"Ma..." unlike the others Evaleigh calls me Ma getting it from Lucas since he calls Karen Ma. I step out of Lucas's embrace and turn around to see my 8 year old with her brush in her hand "please can you do my hair for me?" she asks stopping in front of me "Ellison tried, but she failed" I laughed and nodded taking the brush from her.

"Come let's sit" I peck Lucas again on the lips and then walked back into the house Eva following me "sit" I instruct, she nods and takes a seat on the cushion I placed down between my legs.

I take the brush and comb through her long brunette hair and then create two braids with two butterfly clips she hands me.

"All done baby girl" I say standing to my feet and helping her up with me "go check in the mirror and let me know what you think" Eva nods and runs off to the bathroom.

"Okay Mama we've finished" Ellison and Eloise say coming down the stairs "we even hovered"

"You hovered oh my god that's just wow" I say sarcastically receiving an eye roll from them both just as the bell rang.

"We'll get it" Ellison and Eloise call out turning and heading for the door.

"Eva if you're ever as bubbly as them promise me you'll cheer too"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip tilting her head to the side "you know that's not me Ma, I'm more the poem writing type" she says making me laugh with how grown up she sounds "I like how the light shines in your eyes Ma, it makes us happy" I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Auntie Brooke" Kian heads over to me and engulfs me in a bear hug "is Elijah around?" he asks once we pull away.

"He will be later, but his gone to go meet Sophia" I answer.

"Okay, where's Uncle Luke?" I nod over to the garden doors.

"Out back cooking some burgers" Kian nods and heads out to see Luke.

"Aunt Book" Ava says running towards me. I sweep my goddaughter up in my arms and kiss her cheek "me here with you" she says wrapping her small arms around my neck.

"You are here with me" I nod kissing her other cheek "I'm so happy that your here Av"

"Mama said that uncle Lu is cooking" she smiles not being able to say Lucas. It was really cute.

"He is and I think he will make those special burgers that you like, just for you" her eyes light up and she grasps.

"For me?" I nod "he the best" I nod agreeing with that. He really is the best.

"How about you go and play with Ethan outside on the jungle gym" she nods with excitement, so I put her down and watch her run off outside.

"Jamie come and watch this" Eloise calls as he walks through the house.

"Hello Auntie Brooke" he says giving me a quick hug before heading out to the twins.

"Brooke where should I put the ice?" Nathan asks as he makes an appearance along with his wife.

"Over by the barrel thing, Lucas will deal with it" I reply and he nods before I could say anything else "Hi Hales" I smile bringing her into a hug.

"Haley..." Lucas calls out bringing Haley into a hug "I just heard the good news"

"News?" I question raising my eye brow in confusion.

"I was about to tell you" Haley glares at Nathan behind Lucas "I'm pregnant" she declares and I laugh.

"Again"

"You can talk miss five children" Haley snorts.

"Well to my defence El and Lo are twins so that isn't my fault" I defend "but Luke and I aren't having anymore. I have my big family"

"Well we are pregnant and this is the last time" Haley says looking to Nathan "his getting the snip"

"I'm getting the what?" Nathan raises his eye brow and Haley nods.

"You heard me buddy" she says and then the door rang again.

"I'll get it" Lucas says exiting himself from the conversation.

"Well anyway congrats" I nod to both of them.

"Congrats for what?" Rachel says walking in hand in hand with Jake.

"Hales is pregnant" Rachel smiled and brought Haley into a hug.

"Congrats dude" Jake says to Nathan patting him on the back.

"Auntie Brooke" Emmie comes running in after saying hello to Lucas.

"Hello Em" I say scooping

"Celebrating something in here?" Peyton walks in holding Freya by the hand as she slowly walked beside her.

"Hi Peyt" I bring her in for a hug and everyone else greets her as well "Hales is having another bubba" I tell her.

"Oh Haley that's great" Peyton flashes a smile her way.

After everyone arrived we all gathered into the garden. The girls and I sat at the table under the umbrella; the guys were hovered around the barbecue with Lucas talking about sports or something and the kids all 11 of them were playing in the garden entertaining themselves. Kian was sat by the far end tree on his psp playing a shooting game and Elijah was on his way back with Sophia.

"You know I don't know what I'd do without you girls, I mean we've all had our ups and downs especially Peyton and I, but I'm glad we sorted everything out. I'm glad we are all friends again like back in school. It's nice"

"I'm glad we sorted things out too Brooke. I missed you guys and I know I screwed up, but the past is exactly that and I'm glad you were able to forgive me" Peyton says squeezing my hand.

"And we are all back home here in Tree Hill where we all grew up together, went school together, live almost near enough next to each other and now our children will grow up together and we are this big happy family and I like it just like that" Haley says taking her apple juice in the wine glass and raising it "to us, our family and no more drama" Rachel, Peyton and I took our wine glasses and raised them with Haley's clinking them together in agreement.

Having the roller-coaster of a life Lucas and I went through was a part of our journey and I think he appreciates me a lot more than he did back when we were together in high school. He shows me love like he never did back then and we're happy.

They say you have to go through the storm to get to the good place and I found that with Lucas.

Having all my friends and family around me is what I've dreamt off since being a little girl and I finally got that and I wouldn't change any of them for the world.

 **So that is officially then end of this story. I know it's very sad because you guys seemed to really love this story, but it had to come to an end sooner or later right.**

 **Anyway I'm going to take a little break after this chapter goes up.**

 **I love you guys so much and I appreciate all the reviews and followers I have gotten since writing this story. You guys are amazing. You guys are the only reason I continue to write.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I really hope you guys are having a great start to 2018.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Much love always from me to you. Roch xoxo**


End file.
